


Falling in love is such an easy thing to do.

by xXUnwritten_SinsXx



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Lies, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder Mystery, Revenge, Rough Sex, Triggers, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnwritten_SinsXx/pseuds/xXUnwritten_SinsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four turtles, named after four famous renaissance artists Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, are more then just turtles. They're mutants, teenagers, and they're ninjas. Feelings towards one another are on the rise, and have become a problem for two in particular. A rather big problem, actually, that gets in the way of one major battle against the Shredder himself...which ends up as the end of their family as they know it. </p>
<p>Or so they think.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To The Start

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got inspiration from an old youtube video called Parting Ways. I've been meaning to write a story within this fandom for a while now, but until now I hadn't come up with a plot that was solid enough for me to write without stopping halfway through the story. I hope that you all enjoy!

Life as they knew it ended the moment Leonardos' swords fell at his feet. The three men watched hopelessly as their leader and brother fell, his body weak, broken and bloody. Raphael ran forwards, anger and raw pain in his eyes as he locked on his target, the one and only Shredder. He let out a scream of anger as he flew forwards, death in his purpose. The Shredder let out a loud and triumphant laugh, grabbing the blinded male and throwing him effortlessly to the side. Raphael hit the brick wall with a sickening crack and crumpled on the floor, gasping. Donatello and Michelangelo spared but a glance before running forwards, only to be thrown off like big, green ragdolls like Raphael before them. 

The Shredder stood, smirking underneath his helmet and taking in the triumph of having finally defeated his most hated enemies. He threw his head back and howled with laughter, reaching up and pulling his helmet off, drinking in the sight and sounds of pain and eventual death. 

He walked forwards to the blue masked turtle laying in a pool of his own blood, and kicked the body, laughing once again as he fell lifelessly. 

"You see this, you wretched things?" he guffawed, eyes glinting maliciously as he looked at the other three turtles, "This was your fate. This has always been your fate. Tragic, isn't it?" he said with false sympathy. 

Two foot ninjas appeared behind the silver monster, silently standing and taking in the sight. Raphael struggled to his hands and knees, holding for a second before his body gave out and he tumbled back to the ground. The three of them were bleeding profusely, broken and bruised. But none of them looked as bad as Leonardo, who was all but dead. He was barely breathing, and his blue bandanna lay in tatters a few feet back. Donatello, tears mixing with the blood on his face, coughed and pulled himself up against the wall, knees shaking as he struggled to hold his weight. The Shredder laughed, his laughter echoed by the ninja behind him. 

"Well, this is just perfect," he said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the four turtles, "You're all fighting so hard against destiny. But you can't win. I have won. I have finally won, and while I would love to stand here and watch the lives drain out of the rest of you, I have the last of your mess to clean up before I can truly bask in my glory." 

He stepped forwards, making sure to step over the oldests' body, moving closer to the remaining three. He leaned forwards, bending down and, in a velvety voice, murmured, "Goodbye, turtles. It will be a pleasure to leave you all here to die." 

With a final laugh, he stood and disappeared into the night, followed by the two ghosts behind him. 

Time seemed to crawl by slower then a snail to Raphael. He was in so much pain that he could no longer feel anything. He felt pathetic, to put it mildly. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe, and all that he could do was lay there and stare at Leonardo. Stare at his brother and will him closer. Will him into his arms. He could feel Donatello breathing beside him, feebly, yes, but still very much alive. Michelangelo was no where in sight, but he could hear his youngest brothers whimpering. But the longer he lay there staring, the more it came to his attention that his brothers were dying. His family was dying, and he wasn't doing anything to help. 

Like a lightning bolt to the heart, he shot to attention, slowly pushing himself up ignoring the pain and the dizzyness and blood, and he rushed forwards towards Leonardo, his body falling under the force of his movement. He fell to his hands and knees and forced himself to crawl, letting out a strangled groan at the pain radiating through his body. He reached Leonardo and grabbed his brother. 

"Leo..." he rasped, pulling himself up into a sitting position, "Leo, fuck...w-wake up..." he groaned, pulling his head in his lap. 

At the sound of his brothers voice, Leonardo's eyes fluttered open, painfully slowly. He coughed, the action itself sending visible ripples of pain through his body. Raphael's eyes welled up, both from pain and his brothers' state. Leonardo stared upwards, his once light and alive brown eyes now dull and bloodshot. 

"R-Raph..." he mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Despite the pain it caused, Raphael leaned forwards to hear him better, "Yeah?" He asked softly, holding back his sobbing. He knew what was coming. He could feel it. 

"I-I....love...you.." he whispered. 

His voice was so soft that Raphael almost didn't hear him. But he did. And if anything, that confession hit him harder then any blow from the battle they had just been through. He couldn't speak, his mouth feeling like it was full of cotton and his throat as though it were constricted. Leonardo coughed loudly, blood spurting from his throat and splattering Raphaels' neck and collarbone. He didn't care; he just held Leonardo tighter against him, willing him to hold on, just hold on. 

"Raph..Raph listen to me," Leonardo rasped, his voice louder and suddenly stronger. He reached one shaky hand up, grabbing his brothers cheek roughly and pulling him closer, "Raph, you need to...t-to take care of our family...d-don't let it...die..." he said, struggling to speak, to hold Raphael's cheek. 

"I will, Leo...I will....With you," he said firmly, "Leo, you ain't ducking out of this now. Just hold on...Please, Leo, just fucking hold on..." 

Raph waited a few minutes for an answer, only realize he was talking to a corpse. He let out a ragged scream, no longer aware of what was around him. So blinded by his grief and pain, he knew not that his two other brothers had collapsed beside him. 

The four lay there, grief and death hovering over them like a suffocating blanket. Michelangelo lay against Donatello, crying silently in his arms, the sounds of crying and ragged screams piercing the night. 

Hours passed; raw sobs diluted to soft whimpering and sniffles. They huddled closer, over Leonardo's body, keeping warm. They were weak from bloodloss, dehydration, pain and exhaustion, and simply breathing felt as thought they had swallowed knives. Raphael bowed over Leonardo's body, shaking and clinging helplessly. This couldn't be happening; there was no way. It wasn't possible; he had drank too much again last night and was having one of this terrifyingly real dreams that he would wake up from perfectly safe. He'd walk into the lair and find Leonardo meditating as usual, Michelangelo gaming and Donatello retreating into his laboratory, working on another confusing experiment, and Splinter in his quarters. None of this would have happened. They would be safe and alive. 

As he slowly passed out, he took refuge in this little dream. 

As he was drifting, he heard shouting from somewhere behind him. He felt his brothers moving, heard them say something. He tried to move, to see what was going on, but the darkness had already grabbed ahold of him and was dragging him down without remorse. He couldn't fight it. But he tried, oh God he tried. That damned monster! He killed Leonardo. He destroyed their home. He ruined everything he knew and loved, and now the asshole was back to take the rest of his family. He couldn't allow this. He wouldn't....stop.....fighting.....

~~~

"We have to find them! Casey, DRIVE FASTER!" April shrieked, her red hair in frantic waves around her pale face. Her eyes were wide with fear and panic, which only added to Casey's own fear. He hated seeing her like this, and he hated that this was happening. If he EVER got his hands on that metal fucktard, he would...

"There!" Came a feeble yet firm voice from the back. 

He swerved a hard left and squealed into an alley. April jumped out before the van stopped moving, followed quickly by Master Splinter, his robes tattered and his dark fur matted with dirt and blood. He parked the van, turned it off and pocketed the keys before jumping out and running after the already in motion two before him. They had arrived just in time, Casey gathered. They could hear the Shredder speaking. He was laughing now, and as they neared the building they were atop of, he and his two lackeys jumped across the alley to the neighboring rooftop. The three of them stared at each other and an unspoken plan forming. Without a word, Splinter took off upwards, scaling the building, while Casey and April tore into the apartment, climbing the stairs to the roof at top speed. Thank God it was the dead of night, or else they might had run into people and this wouldn't have gone well. 

As they climbed to the top, they threw open the door and stopped dead in their tracks. The four turtles, who had become like a second family to them, lay in a bloody heap, barely recognizable. Master Splinter carefully knelt beside his sons, his shoulders hunched forwards suddenly with such pain and age that Casey's heart clenched. April let out a soft cry and ran forwards, falling to her knees beside the huddle. Casey made his way over slower, still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. It wasn't until April stood and shakily made her way into his arms that he knew something was terribly wrong...other then a battle obviously lost. 

"He's dead..." she whispered, shaking as she collapsed into sobs. 

Casey was floored. His arms wrapped around the woman before him, his eyes locked on the scene before him. Three were huddled over the fourth, and over Aprils sobs he could hear theirs, their heartbroken cries breaking his heart. 

Splinter glanced up, his eyes glassy and glistening with tears, "We have to get them home," was all he said, his voice soft. 

So the three of them, through their tears, hoisted the turtles and carefully brought them down and into the van. It was harder then usual, they were in so much pain they could barely move. Casey ended up carrying them two at a time down and into the back of the van, taking special care with Leonardo's delicate body and limp body. He was cold. Casey refused to stare into the turtle's lifeless face...the very face that had been laughing a mere three days ago. He couldn't believe this. 

The drive home was quiet that was only breached by the occasional sobs and whimpers. They arrived at Casey's cabin; they had all agreed that it would be safer then April's apartment. Besides, April spent more time at his cabin then his apartment anyways. They parked and unloaded the turtles; Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo were guided upstairs into the spare bedroom, and Leonardo was placed on the couch gently. April stood in the kitchen, nursing a warm cup of tea that Splinter had made for her. He sat across from April and didn't look up when Casey entered. He walked quietly to the counter and made himself some coffee, staring at the sugar for a moment before sitting down and drinking it straight. They sat there silently for what felt like an hour, before April stood up and mumbled something about going to sleep. Casey and Splinter watched as she left the kitchen silently. Once she left, the silence was now pregnant with awkwardness. Casey shifted and looked up at Splinter. 

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked gently. 

Splinter simply shook his head, staring at some far away point behind the kitchen that Casey didn't see. He fell quietly and lifted his mug to his mouth, tilting it to drink and realizing it was empty. He stood to pour himself some more. 

"Leonardo...he's gone. My son.." 

Casey blanched at the break in the usually calm and collected males' voice. He was uncomfortable; he had no idea what to do to try and comfort that elderly father in his kitchen, so he remained silent, listening as Splinters' breathing accelerated, catching gently here and there. 

"I could...have saved him. I could have spared my sons this...this pain." 

Casey reached into the cupboards and pulled out another mug, filling it with the remaining coffee and setting it in front of the rat. Splinter looked up at Casey and nodded a thank you, his eyes unseeing. Casey's eyes stung as he sat down across from Splinter, sipping at the now tepid coffee. They fell silent once again for a while, before Splinter stood, murmured a goodnight and shuffled from the room. 

Casey sat there alone for what felt like eons, but still the night wore on, dark and cold as ever but he didn't grab a jacket. He downed his coffee, grabbing the two mugs left on the table as well as his own and rinsing them. He left them in the sink and looked around him at his kitchen. It seemed...bigger then usual, and a lot darker and colder. He shivered and padded from the kitchen, turning the light off as he did so. Taking a deep breath, he cautiously walked into the living room and stopped. In the sliver of moonlight that streamed into the living room, he could see Leonardo's body laying on the couch, and a small figure curled up on the floor beside the couch. His eyes softened and he walked over to the figure, throat constricting as he picked April up into his arms. She shifted, letting out a small sob in her sleep and letting Casey carry her into his room. He couldn't tell if she was awake or not as he lay her on the bed and tucked her in. He pulled his shirt off and kicked his jeans across the room, crawling underneath the covers. April moved closer to him and he welcomed her into his arms. 

Now, he let the tears escape. Quietly as he could, he closed his eyes and let them fall. 

Nothing would be the same from here on out. 


	2. The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter, I'm mainly going to focus on the memories of the brothers and Splinter have of Leonardo. I hope you guys like this!

**_"I bet you think you're some kinda hero, don't cha?" Raphael asked harshly, glaring at the blue masked turtle standing in front of him._ **

**_Leonardo shook his head and laughed a humourless laugh, "No. I really don't."_ **

**_Raphael paused and stared at his brother; he hadn't expected that. He had expected Leo to get angry and start yelling or lecturing Raph as usual. He hadn't expected...well, that. He was floored for a moment; in that moment Leonardo just shook his head and walked away._ **

**_Why did he let him walk away. Why didn't he run after him. Raphael's head and arms suddenly hurt, but he still reached forwards to try and grab Leo back, to apologize, to hold him. He couldn't let him slip away!_ **

**_"Leo!" he called frantically. He tried to run but he couldn't; he was frozen, "Leo! Wait! I'm sorry! Come back!"_ **

Raphael woke with a start, bolting up and immediately regretting it. Pain shot through everything. There wasn't a single part of his body that wasn't in pain. His tail hurt. His shell hurt. Everything. He let out a strangled gasp, and as soon as his lips parted, nausea swept through him. He had enough time to bend over the side of the bed before his stomach emptied its' pitiful contents, thankfully, into the garbage can beside the bed. He coughed, eyes swimming with tears. His head felt like it was going to explode and his mouth was dry and fuzzy despite the vomit. Coughing and gagging again, he made sure his stomach had emptied itself then lay back down, staring up at the ceiling. He was disoriented; why was he in so much pain? Where was he? He knew he wasn't hungover; he was in way too much pain for that. He wasn't in his bed, he wasn't even in April's apartment. So where was he? He was staring up at a wood ceiling, and he could faintly make out the smell of pine and rain through the vomit and sweat permeating the area. He took a shaky breath and sat up, this time slowly and carefully. Once he had brought himself up, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and suppressed a groan at the pain. He took a moment to gather himself, before attempting to stand. Three tries later, he was on his feet. He was shaky, and he was in an immense amount of pain, but he barely noticed. Memories were flooding back to him; He had to know if it had just been a dream. It had to be. There was no way Leonardo, out of all of them, could be dead. Slowly, he trudged across the room. He knew where he was now; Casey's cabin. How he had gotten there was a mystery to crack another day. 

He had just cleared the doorway when he heard a muffled sound from the room beside him. Eyes narrowing, he changed course and shuffling to his left, standing outside of the door and listening. 

"--can't be up yet. Out of the three of us he got hit hardest. He's already been out for 4 damn days!" 

That was Casey. He heard a deep cough and another voice, harder to discern, rose. 

"You'd be surprised. He's stubborn." 

That was Donnie. Suppressing a cough, he grabbing the door handle with a shaky hand and pushed the door open, halting their conversation. In the room, Donatello was sitting up in his bed, a garbage can by his bed and an assortment of bandages all over the visible half of his body. Casey sat in a wood chair beside the bed, his hair tied back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck and wearing only a white muscle shirt and a pair of black boxers. They turned and looked at the door, their eyes widening in a fashion that would have been hilarious under different circumstances. 

"Raph!" Casey exclaimed, shooting up from his chair and rushing over. 

Raph waved him away at first, but his legs started shaking rather violently and he ended up giving in and leaning on his friend. Casey lead him to the chair he had been sitting on moments before, and Raph sat staring at Donatello. He had lost weight, and his skin was pale and drawn. He looked like hell. He vaguely wondered how badly he looked. 

"When did you wake up?" Donatello asked, his eyes wide with worry. 

"Jus' now," Raph said, his voice cracking from three days disuse. 

Casey pulled another chair out from the desk to their right and sat on Raph's other side. 

"How do you feel?" Donnie asked. 

"Like beaten shit." Raph stated roughly. 

Both Donnie and Casey snorted with amusement. The three sat silently for a moment, before Raphael decided to ask them the very thing he had been trying to find out. "Hey, what the hell happened? Why are we here and so beaten? Where's Mikey and Leo?" 

Both Casey and Donnie blanched and glanced at each other. 

"You don't remember?" Donnie asked carefully, to which Raph shook his head hesitantly. 

Donnie opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a gentle rapping on the door. The three turned around to see April standing in the doorway. She looked terrible; her hair was unwashed and dark circles had made their home under her eyes. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she was wearing a pair of Casey's boxers and a tank top. In her hands she carried four water bottles and a towel over her shoulder. When her eyes met Raphs, they started glistening, and Raphs' heart sank. She forced a small smile and walked in, her voice painfully cheery. 

"You're awake, Raph!" She handed him a water bottle, smiling, "I was starting to worry." 

She handed two more to Donnie and Casey, and kept the other one. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked carefully. 

Raph sighed. He had a feeling he'd be asked that a lot today. He nodded his head and took a grateful sip of the cool water. His throat loosened up a bit and his lungs relaxed slightly. His stomach growled loudly and painfully, and April smiled, bouncing on a chance to leave. 

"You sound hungry. How does some soup sound?" she asked, glancing at Donatello and Casey as well. They all nodded and she smiled, mumbling something about dropping the last bottle of water off next door and getting started on the food. They watched her shuffle out and Raph turned back to the other males in the room. 

There was an uncomfortable silence in which the all stared off into different areas of the room. Donnie pursed his lips, Casey cleared his throat and Raph let out a loud and slightly irritated sigh. 

"What do you remember?" Donatello finally asked warily, staring at the younger male. 

Raph let out the breath he had been holding through his teeth and shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and wincing from the pain. 

"I remember Shredder...and fighting. I remember he said we lost, and I remember ...Leo." He fell silent at that, the air heavy around him. 

"Is that it...?" Donnie asked carefully. 

Raph shrugged a bit. See, he did remember. He just...didn't want to believe it. He was waiting for them to say it. 

"Well..." Donnie started hesitantly, "Shredder did beat us. He beat us pretty badly, then left us for dead. You crawled to where Leo was and Mikey and I followed. You were shouting Leo's name and hugging him and we..." Donnie's voice caught, and Casey picked up where he had left off. 

"April, Splinter and I had already been on our way. We came just as Shredder and the foot left. When we came up, you guys were in a circle and Leo was...already gone. We grabbed you guys, got you into the van and drove here. We've been getting you guys back up to health since." 

Raph's head spun painfully. So it was real. Leonardo was really... He couldn't even think of the word. 

"Where's Splinter?" he asked softly. 

Donnie and Casey exchanged looks and fell silent for a moment, before Casey mumbled, "We don't know. The last time we saw him, he was at your bedside, watching you. Next thing we know...he's gone. Without a trace. He's been gone for almost three days now." 

Raph's heart clenched painfully, "And Mikey?" 

"He's fine," Donnie said quickly with a small smile, "April's been taking care of him. He's awake, but he can't walk quite yet." 

Raphael nodded his head and paused before saying the next thing on his mind, "And where did you take Leo's....body?" 

Casey cleared his throat softly, "Don't worry about that. We have everything under control...We're setting things up to have a memorial when you guys are feeling better." 

Raphael narrowed his eyes slightly but decided there was nothing about this he couldn't trust. He nodded his head and stared up at the ceiling, his mood suddenly turning dangerous. 

"When I get my hands on him..." 

"Whoa, dude. Just focus on getting back into good health before planning anything, yeah?" Casey said quickly, eyebrows furrowing. 

Raphael just nodded his head and fell silent. 

~~~

April stood in the kitchen, stirring the broccoli and cauliflower soup gently. It was heating slowly, and she was using this time to silently fall into her thoughts. She couldn't believe any of this was happening; she didn't want to believe that Leonardo was...gone. She took a shuddering breath and continued stirring, eyes glazing over. She felt like crap; she hadn't showered for a few days now, and she couldn't sleep. She spent most of her time nursing the remainders of the family back to health and trying to find Splinter. She cooked meals, fed the turtles and forgot about herself most days unless Casey reminded her. She knew that her pain could in no way come close to what the others must have been feeling, so she tried her hardest not to let it show. She instead took this precious solitary moments to herself to wallow in it so she could reign it back in. She glanced around her absentmindedly, before her eyes fell on a drawing that was pinned up on the fridge. It was of two turtles, Raphael and Leonardo, a while ago. Leo was laying in the tub passed out, and Raph was seated beside him, scrunched over in sleep. Without warning, her eyes welled up and spilled over with hot tears. She bit her lip to keep from sobbing, turning quickly back to the soup. But not her mind was spinning with different memories that assaulted her overtired brain without permission. 

_**April pouted slightly as she leaned against Donnie's work table. She watched as he poured some glowing green substance into a beaker full of hydrochloric acid, and jumped backwards when it exploded glass and glowing goo all over the laboratory. After a moment of silence, Donatello turned to her, wide eyed underneath his goggles, and said softly,** _

_**"I didn't mean to do that."** _

_**April burst into laughter that quickly was joined by Donnie, who pulled his goggles off and looked around his lab. They shook their heads and set about cleaning up, giggling here and there. As they were cleaning, they heard footsteps, followed by a soft, "What the hell?"** _

**_April glanced up and saw Leonardo standing in the doorway, blinking in obvious confusion and staring around the now glowing lab._ **

**_"I, uhm, miscalculated a reaction," Donnie said in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck in shame._ **

**_Leo stood there for a moment before shaking his head and letting out an incredulous laugh. He shook his head and looked around for a moment, before padding into the lab carefully and helping them clean up. During the clean up, Leo stood and was walking towards the garbage can when he slipped on some of the goo and skidded right into the garbage can. And by that, it's meant that he literally skidded, tripped over his feet and landed head first into the garbage can. Donnie howled with laughter, and April started giggling. They made enough noise that the rest of the family, Splinter, Mikey and Raph wandered in to figure out what the hell was making them laugh so hard. Upon entry, all they saw was Leo frantically trying to dismantle himself from the garbage can that his shell got stuck in, green goo and glass everywhere, and Donnie and April sitting on the floor, laughing. Mikey started laughing, Splinter chuckled, and Raph just shook his head, grinning despite himself._ **

April's chin wobbled at the memory and she let out a soft laugh that cracked half way through and gave in to quiet little sobs. She continued stirring the soup, leaning back a little so as not to cry into it. She was so lost in another world that she didn't hear when Donnie hobbled into the kitchen. Out of the four of them, he had gotten off the best. He was walking and in a minimal amount of pain when on painkillers. He was helping April and Casey as much as he could, cleaning the house and a few other mindless chores when he could manage it. He paused in the doorway, watching April's shoulders shake. He could hear her sniffles over the soft bubbling from the soup that was nearing completion, and he took a deep breath. Walking over to her, he cleared his throat so as to note her he was there. She jumped and whirled around, eyes wide and red. His gaze softened as he neared, gently taking the spoon from her hands and motioning for her to sit down. She only argued slightly, but then went and sat at the kitchen table trying to collect herself. Donnie stayed quiet; he knew that she needed a moment of silent company. Contrary to what April thought, Donnie felt a little better seeing her crying. He could tell she was trying hard to stay strong for them, and he appreciated that, but Leo's passing hadn't just affected their personal family. It had his April and Casey hard too. He couldn't deny them their pain, and he wouldn't so much as think of trying. So he silently portioned the soup out and let her relax in her thoughts for a bit, placing a bowl in front of her and taking three upstairs to Raph, Casey and Mikey. 

As he left, he felt April watching him, but he didn't turn around. He walked silently up the stairs and back into his room, where Raph and Casey sat still, talking softly between them. 

"I got food," he whispered softly, handing Raph a bowl, then Casey. They thanked him and he passed it off with a shrug, hobbling across the hall and into Mikey's room. He closed the door behind him and pattered to the orange masked turtles bedside, grabbing a chair and pulling it close. He put the bowl on the bedside table and, before waking the younger, gently tended to his wounds and bandaging. When he was sure things were kosher, he shook Mikey's shoulder softly. 

"Hmm....pizza." he muttered softly, pulling himself from the tendrils of sleep. 

Donnie smirked a little and muttered, "Nah, not pizza. Not yet. I do have food, though." 

Mikey's eyes fluttered open and Donnie's heart fluttered dully as hie dull blue eyes landed on him. Mikey's head was bandaged, as with his left arm. His legs were in pretty bad shape as well, and his shell had been cracked severely. It would be a while before the youngster would be back on his feet, and Donnie would be there every step of the way. Mikey smiled a little as their eyes met, and Donnie leaned forwards to plant a kiss on the youngers' nose. Mikey let out a little giggle and shifted into a more comfortable position, letting out a groan as pain radiated from his shell to his head. 

"Easy there, tiger," Donnie mumbled, gently helping him sit up. 

Once Mikey was upright comfortably, Donnie grabbed a few painkillers and handed them and a bottle of water to the younger, who smiled and took them without complaint. He had to be in a lot of pain if he could accept the pain killers that easily. Silently, Donnie handed Mikey a spoon and held the bowl firmly, watching carefully as Mikey ate. After he was done, Donnie set the bowl and spoon aside, leaning back in his chair and looking at Mikey with soft amusement. 

"Feeling a little better?" 

Mikey nodded his head dully but smiled brightly, licking his lips, "Yeah, a bit. How's my shell?" 

Donnie shrugged a little, "It'll take a bit longer, bug, but it's getting there." 

Mikey's eyes softened at the pet name and his cheeks dusted a soft pink. Donnie grinned; it was refreshing to see Mikey not as pale. They sat and talked for a bit before Mikey got tired, the pain killers making his head fuzzy. Donnie stood, helped Mikey get comfortable and tucked him in. He walked to the edge of the bed and turned the fan on, cracking the window open slightly to let the fresh rain scent in. Mikey smiled gratefully and closed his eyes, mumbling, "I love you," as Donnie grabbed the bowl. 

"I love you too.." Donnie mumbled, kissing the youngers forehead gently before he left. 

~~~ 

Casey stood up and walked Raph back to his room and settled him in on the bed. Once Raph was asleep, Casey left, grabbed the bowls from Donnie's room and made his way down into the kitchen. April was still sitting at the table, head down and a cold, untouched bowl of soup beside her. Her breathing was even; she was asleep. Casey sighed and placed the bowls quietly in the sink and walked to her side. He didn't wake her; she was finally sleeping and he was worried that if he woke her she would refuse to sleep again. So he carefully picked her up and brought her up to their bedroom, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. She shifted a little, mumbling something he couldn't make sense of in her sleep. He smiled softly and padded down the stairs again quietly, walking to the front door and slipping his shoes on. He grabbed a hoodie from the rack and opened the door, slipping out into the chilly outdoors. Zipping his jacket up, he tromped down the stairs and around the back, heading towards the shed. His gut sank as he neared the door, as usual, and the sense of being an absolutely terribly person washed over him. He paused outside the door, taking a deep breath before knocking twice. 

"Come on in," Splinter called softly from inside. 

Casey walked in and closed the door behind him, wiping his shoes on the mat and tromping inside. 

Splinter sat on a chair beside a little makeshift bed created from hay, lots of pillows and double blankets. He was nursing a bottle of water Casey had slipped out for him. Despite everything that was going on, Splinter looked...well. It sounded terrible, but given their circumstances.... Casey shrugged. He pulled out a yellow crate, flipped it upside down, and sat on it. There was a fire going in the little fireplace, keeping the cool shed warm, and there was a little pot in the corner that was bubbling faintly. 

"How is he?" Casey asked quietly, shooting a pointed look over at the still mound underneath the blankets. 

Splinter smiled softly, taking a sip of his water before responding, "He's doing well. He's responding to sounds now, but he's still a long way from waking. It could be a few more days. Maybe a week." 

Casey let out a deep sigh, "Why do I have to hide this from everyone? Have you seen them? Raph and Mikey are finally awake, April's barely sleeping or eating, and I have this huge weight on my shoulder telling me I'm a complete asshole for hiding this." 

Splinter stood and lifted a finger. His ears twitched a few times, but after a moment he spoke like nothing had happened. 

"As I had said, Casey, in order for his recovery to be swift and uninterrupted, we need silence and ignorance. At least until he wakes and everyone else is in better health." 

Casey sighed heavily and nodded his head. It did make sense, but it didn't make it feel any less wrong. He turned and stared around the shed. There was another little bed just behind where his chair was that Splinter used periodically, and there was a little back door for them to do their business without being seen. Casey managed to slip food in for them unnoticed, not because he was sneaky by any stretch of the imagination, but because no one was paying enough attention to notice something was up. April was a ghost, and the others were barely functioning. He leaned back in his seat and watched as Splinter stirred the soup and pulled the pot away, pouring it into a small bowl. He returned the pot to its place, grabbed a spoon and padded towards the hay bed. He gently pulled the covers back, revealing a tattered version of the strong and noble Leonardo that once walked the very ground they stood on.

He looked a fraction better then the night they had found him; the blood and dirt was washed off, and his wounds had been sterilized and bound. That left him looking like a mummy, though, all but his eyes and mouth being wrapped. Casey's heart clenched as Leo's head moved slightly to the side. His lips twitched, and both Casey and Splinter held their breath, watching to see if he would wake. Of course, no such luck. Leo fell still and silent again. They let their breath out, and Splinter turned to Casey with bright eyes. 

"See what I mean? My son is alive. I just need to focus my energies and his to pull him through this," he said softly, stirring the soup, "You have to promise not to tell the others. Not yet." 

"Yeah, yeah," Casey mumbled. 

He watched as Splinter carefully spooned some food into Leo's parted lips, watched as he swallowed softly. He had stopped trying to make sense of everything that had happened; it just made his head hurt. All he knew was that while they had been on the roof top, Leonardo had been presumed dead. His brothers, understandably, were in too rough of a shape to notice his shallow breathing. He had been on deaths door, yes, but he had not yet crossed the threshold. Splinter had noticed, as he had told Casey, the morning after when Leo had reportedly been groaning faintly. Surprised and greatly relieved, Splinter took the body into the shed and pulled Casey aside. A couple days after that, he holed completely up in the shed. As far as everyone else knew, their father had gone missing. 

Man, was this ever fucked up. 

Casey stood once Leonardo had been fed and glanced around with pursed lips. Splinter walked towards a large basin filled with water and dipped the bowl in, rinsing it and drying it off. Once done, he turned back to Casey and gave him a weary smile. 

"I am relieved he has not passed. Although, this will not mean that our family has yet healed, even once their physical wounds have faded. Having come so close to losing a brother will not bode well for this team. Especially for Raphael," he added, pausing and staring at Casey, "How are my sons? How is Raphael?" 

"They're recovering. Mikey woke up yesterday morning, Raph woke up this morning, and Donnie's still up and about helping," Casey said as nonchalantly as he could. He didn't mention how the light in their eyes died, how they walked around with no purpose, lost. He didn't even mention April's condition. He knew that Splinter had enough on his hands to begin with, so he replayed the good and not the bad. He wasn't lying; he was just...emitting things that Splinter didn't need to know at that moment. 

Splinter nodded his head, pleased, and turned back to Leonardo. A fine sheen of sweat had appeared on his forehead, and Splinter grabbed a damp cloth, placing it over the unconscious turtles' head. Casey watched uncomfortably; he felt like he needed to leave them alone. Besides, he needed to go and cut some wood so that he had an excuse to be out so long. So, bidding Splinter a farewell, he trudged from the shed. He promised to bring a few more bottles of water out later as well as some more food, and Splinter thanked him. Casey closed the door tightly behind him and walked off into the woods, where he had managed to hide a stash of already cut wood. He grabbed a few logs and headed back inside. Kicking his shoes off, he walked in to the living room fireplace, dropping the logs beside the crackling flames. The fire was dying, so he grabbed the poker and started moving the remaining wood around to try and egg the fire to grow a little more. He grabbed a few pieces of wood and threw them in, waiting until the fire roared into life before placing the poker back and standing. He shrugged his hoodie off and threw it on the chair to his right, stretching and letting out a yawn. He was tired.

Just as he decided it was time for an evening nap, he heard someone clear his throat behind him. He turned around and saw April standing in the doorway. She looked as tired as ever, but her hair was wet. She had showered, washed her hair, and slipped into a pair of her own sleep shorts and a tank top. She looked better then she had earlier, but she was still drained and had lost a lot of weight. Casey's eyes softened and he smiled a little. April just looked at him and remained where she was. Something was wrong. 

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked softly, walking towards her. 

She just looked up at him carefully, "Where were you?" 

_Awe shit._

"I was just out cutting some firewood. The fire was getting kinda dull," He said quickly with a dismissive smile. 

April eyed him suspiciously for a second, but decided that it wasn't worth it and walked up, pushing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his torso. He held her close and buried his head in her scarlet locks, breathing in the familiar and alluring scent. She let out a soft purring noise and nuzzled into his chest, murmuring, 

"I miss him. No one's the same anymore. Have you seen Raph? He barely speaks. He just stares off into window silently." 

Casey tensed. Everything in him willed him to tell at least her. Just tell April and she'd keep it quiet. She'd be healthy again. He had to bite his tongue hard enough to taste blood. He couldn't; he had made a promise to Splinter, and Leonardo needed silence and solitude if he was going to make a full recovery. This was so hard. 

"I know, babe. I know," he mumbled instead, holding her closer. 

~~~

Donatello stood in the shadows, watching as the couple embraced. He felt a pang of longing; he remembered holding someone like that. But now he was nursing that someone back to health. He couldn't hold him, he could barely kiss him without pain on both of their parts. Now that Leonardo was gone, he was the oldest and therefor tasked with the job as the new leader of the team. If they could even be called that anymore. He felt a severe pang of loss, and padded silently into the kitchen. He sat down heavily on the chair and placed his head in his hands. 

First they lost Leonardo, now their father was no where to be found. Mikey was so doped up on medication that he wasn't himself, and Raph was holed up in his room like a mute. April was trying to hold everything together and help them in every way, which he was grateful for, but it was taking a visible toll on her. Casey...well, Donnie had no idea what went through his head in the best of circumstances. He, like April seemed to be holding things together for their sake, but unlike April he wasn't visibly deteriorating. He shook his head and let out a breath, pulling his face back. His hands were wet. Furrowing his brows, he wiped his face. He had been crying and he hadn't noticed. He frowned and rubbed furiously at his eyes. Not the time to cry. He sighed softly and glanced around. He remembered coming up here for a vacation when April and Casey had first gotten engaged. They hadn't moved in together officially yet, but April spent so much time away from her apartment that she might as well. It'd save her some money, that was for sure. 

When they first got the news, they were all pretty happy for them. Casey invited them all up for a barbecue and a much needed break. All of them had trucked up and stayed for about a week, just relaxing and training here and there to stay in peak condition. Donnie's eyes lingered out the window at a tree with a tire swing underneath. Casey had put it up on April's request; she had always wanted a tire swing hanging from a tree trunk to swing on. Donnie smiled softly. 

_**Donatello watched from the deck as Casey pushed April on the swing, laughing as she accidentally kicked him in the chest and made him fall. Casey coughed and swore, smiling despite himself. He got to his feet and grabbed April, pulling her from the swing and tickling her. She screeched and smacked at his hands, laughing and trying to scuttle out of his reach.** _

_**Michelangelo popped his head out of the back door, staring at the ordeal by the tire swing in confusion.** _

_**"Dude, are they okay?" he asked Donnie, walking out hesitantly.** _

_**Donnie just smiled and moved over to give Mikey enough room to sit, "Yeah, they're okay. April just kicked Casey by accident and he..well, this resulted," he said, suppressing a laugh as he gestured towards the couple.** _

_**April managed to get away and ran across the yard to where Leonardo was meditating, interrupting him by** _ **_grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up. He yelped loudly in protest, but started laughing when he figured out what was going on. He stood in front of April, pretending to get ready to face off with Casey, who laughed deeply and rushed forwards. The two started wrestling, laughter and grunting coming from the pair. April, laughing, leaned against the tree to catch her breath. Her hair fell in little tendrils around her face, her ponytail starting to come out. As Casey and Leo tussled, Raphael emerged from the woods, sheathing his sais as he walked. He paused, staring distastefully the two drew near._**

**_"Hey, watch it," he grumped, glaring at them and meaning to walk past them._ **

**_Leo and Casey paused long enough to exchange a look, before turning and tackling Raph to the ground. Raph, caught by surprise, let out a rather undignified yelp as he hit the ground, then started yelling at them to get off. Casey and Leo definitely had their hands full trying to keep the hot headed reptile to the ground, but they managed. Donnie and Mikey laughed at the scene._ **

**_"Oh, dude, he's so pissed," Mikey wheezed, leaning against the purple masked male._ **

**_Donnie just grinned. Casey pulled back, breathing hard through his laughter. Leonardo looked up at Casey long enough to give him a betrayed look, before Raph sprang up and pounced on Leo, wrestling him to the ground. The two tussled, laughing here and there as they rolled. It was one of those rare moments where nothing could go wrong. Leo and Raph were getting alone, Donnie had his arm around Mikey  and was holding him close, and Casey was holding April with one arm, rooting Raph on with the other. It was...priceless._ **

Donnie's eyes swam at the memory, letting out a deep breath. He leaned back in his chair and watched as the sun set slowly behind the canopy of leaves. They're family was no longer going to be the same, and he had no idea if they would ever be. No one had anticipated his departure. No one could have seen this coming. Shredder had gotten the upper hand by a dirty trick that no one had seen coming. He had the element of surprise, that was all. Donnie shook his head, clearing his eyes and wiping his cheeks from the few that slipped out. Shredder was going to pay for this. See, now THEY had the element of surprise. Shredder thought that they were dead. Sure it wouldn't be any time soon, but once they were back on their feet... Shredder would be having company. 

Donnie wasn't usually one for revenge, but the murder of a brother warranted the very worst from his disposition. He knew he wasn't the only one; Raphael wasn't just sitting up in his room thinking about butterflies and wallowing in pity. No, he had seen that look before, when Leo had been taken by Winter's stone family. He was planning something. Something big, and for once, Donnie wanted to be a part of it. 

Not yet, though. Not yet. They needed to focus on nursing each other to health, then some serious training was in order. This would be hard; their father was gone, as was their team leader. But Donatello had faith in his brothers. They could do this. 


	3. Recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...this is proving to be longer then I had originally planned. I hope that my readers enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Feel free to leave comments! I love hearing what you guys have to say. 
> 
> Plus, I don't have anyone reading over the work that I do....so let me know if you see any mistakes. Constructive criticism is what I love!

Mikey yawned softly, shifting in his bed. Suddenly he froze. He wiggled his toes. His fingers. Shook his head a little, then broke out into a curious grin. There was no splitting pain. He was stiff, but he wasn't in pain. And how long had it been since his last pain killers? He pursed his lips and rolled onto his back, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. His neck was stiff and his back hurt a bit, but that was all. His shell wasn't hurting more then a dull throb here or there, and his tail seemed to be perfectly fine. He tried wiggling it. No pain. 

He was grinning from ear to ear now. His grin faltered when he tried to move his left arm, though. Nothing happened. He looked down; his arm was no longer in a sling, but he couldn't move it or feel it. The grin fell away into a frown as he tried with all his might to move his fingers. After a few unsuccessful moments, he took a deep breath and prepared to call out for Donnie. But just as the 'D' left his lips, Donnie slipped into the bedroom. He paused when he saw Mikey sitting up by himself, a smile tugging at his lips briefly, but it faltered when he saw the stricken look on Mikey's face. 

"What's wrong?" he said quickly , padding over and setting the soup aside. 

"I can't feel my arm," Mikey grumbled, looking down and..wiggling his fingers. 

He stared in confusion as his fingers wiggled. His arm was all fuzzy, almost painfully so. But..his arm was moving now. He looked up at Donnie, and something in his expression made the purple masked turtle laugh fondly. 

"You must have been sleeping on your arm. It probably fell asleep. Is your arm all fuzzy?" 

Mikey nodded his head and Donnie grinned. 

"So you're feeling better, I take it?" 

Mikey nodded his head, the grin returning to his face, "Yeah! The only thing that hurts his my head a bit still and my shell. But not a lot." 

Donnie smiled, "Your shell is healing quickly, which is really good, and most of your other wounds have healed nicely. Be careful with your legs, though. Before you try walking around, you need some work done. You're legs are really stiff; they haven't been used in a few weeks. Just be careful of that and call me if you need something." 

Mikey nodded his head and reached eagerly for the soup. He was getting tired of soup, to be honest, but he wouldn't say anything. At least he was getting food, and he didn't want to make April or Donnie do any extra work. He knew they already had their hands full pulling everyone through. His thoughts faltered, and he immediately blocked everything out. He shook his head and started eating his soup, his stomach growling happily as he ate. Donnie sat in the chair beside his bed, watching Mikey eat. Once the orange masked turtle was done, Donnie took the bowl from the younger and stood, kissing his forehead and walking out without another word. Mikey watched wordlessly, his heart tugging dully. The Donnie he knew was gone now, left with a subdued, silent version that Mikey felt uncomfortable around. He'd see flashes of his lover and brother at times, but not very often. It made him sad, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Frowning slightly, he glared at his legs. He could wiggle his toes without much effort, but anything else hurt, which he soon found out. He let out a hiss of pain; frowning. For the next few hours before Donnie returned to check on him, Mikey focused on moving his legs and stretching them while sitting in bed. It was painful, but by the time Donnie had walked in with a bottle of water he could bend his knees with minimal pain. He hid this from Donnie though, wanting to surprise the older when he was able to stand. He wanted to help him; he was the only one that was still laying in bed helplessly, and he felt like a burden for it. He needed to help them, even though Donnie insisted it was okay. 

Donatello walked into his younger brothers' room hesitantly. He was worried about Mikey, as everyone in the house rightly was, but their connection ran deeper in a way that no one else but them could understand. He saw Mikey was in unintentional denial. He avoided talking about what happened, avoided addressing why his wounds had come to be in the first place, and he especially avoided bringing up his oldest brothers name. So, after trying to unsuccessfully open Mikey up to talk, Donnie had simply given up. Mikey would come around at his own pace, and all that he could do was be there when it happened. 

Mikey was still sitting up in bed as he neared, a water bottle in one hand and a treat in the other behind his back. Mikey could eat solid foods, but with the stress going on around the house, neither April or Casey had been able to head into town to pick up some much needed groceries. In the freezer was a bunch of soup, though, that Casey had stocked up, so that was their breakfast, lunch and dinner until the house could be restocked. He had over heard April talking to Casey, saying that they should go and pick some actual food up, but Casey's reply was too quiet for Donnie to hear. 

"Hey," Donnie said softly, a smile on his face. 

Mikey beamed up at him, and Donnie's heart clenched. He looked almost...normal now. 

"Hey. Hows everyone?" he asked lightly.

Donnie grabbed his chair and scooted forwards, handing the younger the bottle of water and trying to keep the bag behind him from crinkling too much, "They're doing alright. As far as I know, Casey and April might go out later and pick up some groceries." 

Mikey let out a whoop of excitement, "It's about time! I was getting sick and tired of soup all the time." 

Donnie grinned and agreed. After a moment, he said, "I have a bit of a surprise for you. It's not much, I know, but at least it isn't soup again." 

Mikey perked up immediately, his baby blue eyes glinting in the sunlight streaming through the window. Donnie laughed and pulled a bag of classic lays chips from behind him, handing it to the other male. Mikey let out a squeak and grabbed the bag, hugging it and grinning. 

"Dude!" he said, grinning at Donnie, "Thanks! But where did you get them? You said they were just going to get groceries today?" 

Donatello just smirked, "I found them in the pantry behind some cans of soup. I don't know how old they are, but they haven't been opened." 

As Donnie spoke, Mikey tore into the bag and gleefully grabbed a handful and stuffed them into his face. He let out a soft little moan of happiness, his eyes fluttering closed. 

"I take it there fine?" Donnie asked, amused. 

Mikey just nodded his head and spoke around a mouthful of chips, "Der a wittle shtale, bu' der good!" 

Donnie just laughed and sat back in his chair, watching as Mikey happily chomped down on his food. Mikey tilted the bag towards the other, but Donnie shook his head, saying that he had gotten them for Mikey, not him. Mikey shrugged and continued eating, almost vibrating. It was ridiculous how a simple little thing like that could make the younger so happy. 

"Oh, and I fixed our masks," Donnie added as a side note, "When you're fully up and moving I'll get yours back to you." 

Mikey nodded his head and set the bag of chips down beside his legs. He rubbed his hands together and looked at Donnie, his eyes suddenly soft. 

"Hey, uhm, Donnie..?" 

"Mmm?" 

"Can I ask you something...? And don't laugh," he added, frowning a little. 

Donnie raised an eyebrow. Mikey was blushing and he looked really uncomfortable all of a sudden, "What is it?" 

Mikey fidgeted a little, his eyes no longer meeting Donnie's as he spoke, "Well, uhm...are we....still...you know..." 

Donnie furrowed his brows. What was Mikey getting at, exactly? 

"Go on," he urged.

"Eherm...Arewestilltogether?" he asked in a rush, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of pink. 

Donnie paused for a moment and eyed the younger with an unreadable expression, before he snorted softly in amusement. He leaned forwards, eyes soft as he murmured, "Really? That's what you choose to ask me now, of all things?" 

Mikey shrugged slowly, glancing over at Donnie and looking away again. 

Donnie sighed, smiling, "Yes, we're still together if you want us to be." 

Mikey smiled and slowly met Donnie's gaze, "Well, if I didn't want to be I wouldn't have asked," he said cheekily. 

Donnie rolled his eyes and leaned forwards, kissing the younger turtle on the forehead, "Alright. Anything else you want to ask?" he said delicately. 

Mikey paused for a moment, his eyes flickering with something that Donatello couldn't decipher. After a moment, Mikey shook his head and glanced away. Donnie's smile fell away and he knew their conversation was over. He nodded his head, mumbled that if he was needed, just call his name, and stood to leave. After a second, he heard Mikey's voice behind him. 

"Donnie.. Is Leo really..gone?" 

Donatello's breath caught. Mikey's voice was quiet, almost too quiet for Donnie to hear. His heart clenched as he slowly turned around and made his way back to where his brother sat. He was silent as he sat back down in the chair, staring at the floor as he spoke. 

"Yes...he is." 

"And...Splinter...is he gone too?" came the soft reply. 

Donnie let out the breath he had been holding sharply, "Yes... Father disappeared sometime last week.. We haven't heard from him since." 

They fell silent and Donnie looked up, studying his lovers' face carefully. Mikey had sustained a few cuts and scrapes that had become scars that would take a long time to heal, and there were still a few bruises that purpled underneath his left eye. Without his mask, Mikey looked so much younger and much more vulnerable. He seemed older too, somehow, but that was in his eyes. They were no longer bright and full of joy, as they once were. No, they were dull and looked as though they had been around a hundred moons. It hurt to see their youngest brother and his lover like this, but there was nothing he could do. 

After an uncomfortable while of silence, Donatello mumbled something about making a shopping list for Casey and April and trudged from the room, closing the door as he left. His shoulders sagged with the weight of the world on them, and his head was swimming. He leaned against Mikey's closed door and sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

_Leo... Why'd you have to go?_

_~~~_

_**'Leo....Leonardo.... My son, can you hear me?'** _

No, go away. He didn't want to wake. He didn't want to be disturbed. 

_**'My son, come back. Your brothers need you. I need you.'** _

All he wanted was to just lay there, cloaked in the calming dark. The more he heard of the voice, the louder it got and the more he hurt. Everywhere. 

_**'Please, my son...'** _

He was so tired and heavy. The more that he was called, the harder it got to breathe, to think, to even think. He just wanted to go back to the darkness that had covered him. It was calming. And where the voice was coming from was a world of pain and sadness. He didn't want to go. Just leave him be. 

_**'Hey, Leo. C'mon, man.'** _

That was a new voice. It sounded just as familiar as the first...

The change of voices startled him so much that he felt the tendrils of sleep, safety and peace crumbling away from him rapidly. He didn't have time to think, much less react, before splitting pain shot through him. He let out a yell; his throat felt like it was on fire from the sudden use. He could hear voices around him, but he was in too much pain to make any sense of anything other then that which he felt. He just wanted it to stop, he wanted it to be the way it was before. Where there was nothing yet everything. He could be whatever he wanted, he could see what he wanted, he was free. He had no limitations. 

Here, however...

The pain radiated through his body, causing him to to seize up, his torso curling upwards. He tried to roll over into a ball, but even the slightest movement felt like flames of acid licking his very bones. 

He vaguely noted that there were hands on him, trying to hold him down, but he couldn't focus. He wanted the pain to go away, he wanted everything to just...stop. 

He could hear what he knew was his name being chanted, he could feel a familiar hand on his forehead, and little licks of memory started flooding back to him. Too quickly. His brain seemed to overload, and all at once, he was pulled back into the unfeeling, cool and safe darkness that he had been woken from. 

_Finally._

_~~~_

Casey's heart thudded against his chest. Splinter had called him to the shed late at night, saying it was an emergency. He had woken from a dead sleep on the couch to find Splinter's frantic eyes inches from his own. It had startled the piss out of him, but not as much as the look in the old rats' eyes. 

"You need to come. Now," was all that had been spoken, and here Casey was, in the shed at 3:30 in the morning, staring at the naked turtle laying on the hay bed. 

Leonardo had been moving around, and according Splinter had been mumbling in his sleep and even begun fluttering his eyes open for short periods of time. He wasn't very responsive, but he knew when Splinter was talking. They were close to something, and Splinter had called Casey there for help if it were needed. Now, Splinter stood beside the bed, holding the younger's hand tightly, murmuring words to him to try and pull him out of the sleep he had fallen into. Casey was having a hard time breathing; Splinter had said he had a good feeling that Leonardo would wake and be conscious, even if it was for a little. He was far from healed, and that worried Splinter, but if Leonardo was able to gain consciousness for even a while, their chances of him pulling through this sky rocketed from a 15% to an 85%. 

"Hey. Leo.. c'mon man," he murmured, throwing some words of encouragement in but not exactly expecting anything. 

Casey sat watching as Leonardo's head twitched towards the sound of their voices. They sat silent for a few minutes, before Casey came to the decision nothing was going to happen that night. At least he was responding to--

"ARRGH!" 

A splitting, raw yell ripped through Leonardo's throat all of a sudden, his eyes flying open. Splinter jumped and stood up, shouting his sons' name. Casey flew from his seat, knocking it backwards in his haste. Leonardo was moving, his body twitching as he tried to move, nearly falling from the bed in what looked like an attempt at the fetal position. Casey and Splinter wrestled for a few heart-wrenching moments, trying to make Leo lay back and calm down. They had tragically misjudged just how much pain he was in, and now he was suffering. At a small glance to the side, he could see the pain and panic that crossed Splinter's eyes. It was foreign and made Casey's stomach turn. 

They wrestled for a few more moments, before Leonardo suddenly went limp, passing back out. They lay him carefully on the bed, breathing hard and eyes swimming. Casey looked at Splinter, who stared at his son for a few more seconds before sitting down in the chair by the dying fire. He sat silently as Casey looked over Leo, covering him with a blanket and grabbing a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from his face. He had split open a few wounds and was bleeding from his side and his head, and his skin was a sickly pale shade of grey. Casey took a deep breath and pulled the blanket back just so he could reach Leo's wounds. He grabbed the first aid kit and set about re-closing and recovering his wounds, which took a little longer then he had expected. Splinter had done a good job cleaning the wounds; there was no sign of infection. It was just taking a long time to heal. 

After he had finished dealing with Leonardo, he covered him back up and turned to Splinter. The poor man was bent over, staring at the last of the fire unseeingly. A few tears had snaked their way out of his eyes and were slowly falling down his cheeks. Casey sighed softly and walked towards the old man, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. His voice was soft. 

"Splinter, I think, if it's all the same to you, it's about time we agree not to keep this a secret anymore." 

Splinter was silent for a few moments, before he muttered, "Alright, Casey. We tell them come morning." 

Casey nodded his head and stood there for a few more moments, before deciding that he had best leave him be. With one last look at Leonardo, he turned and trudged towards the door. He slipped out and closed the door tightly behind him, and turned to head back to the house. He nearly bowled over April, who was standing right behind him. Casey spluttered and reached out, grabbing her before she hit to cold ground. She looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed and a look of strain on her face. 

"What the hell is going on?" she whispered, her voice wavering. 

"Babe, let me explain," he started, getting ready to cut her off if she started freaking like he expected. 

To his utter surprise, she paused and nodded her head, turning briskly and walking back into the house. He took a deep breath and followed, preparing his story. As he walked inside, he saw a candle lighting the kitchen and April making herself a cup of tea and starting some coffee for him. He smiled sadly as he watched her bustle about. With the recovery of the other three, she had begun looking a little better. She was still mourning, but she was at least eating a bit more and showering every other night. She still barely slept, but she was getting better. 

He waited until they were seated with their mugs in front of them before he spoke. 

"Leonardo wasn't dead when we got to them. He was pretty damn close, but because no one was really in any shape to pay too much attention, we over looked it. The night we brought him in on the couch, Splinter stayed by him and noticed shallow breathing and a faint pulse. I came down and saw Splinter carrying his body into the shed, and I followed. Splinter told me what was going on, and said that if we had any chance of saving him we needed to keep this a secret from everyone. Splinter needed to focus their energies on bringing him back, so I kept it a secret. If I hadn't, Leo wouldn't have been recovering nearly as fast, if at all. As it is, he's at least having conscience moments." 

April nodded her head, nursing her tea and waiting for him to go on. 

Casey took a deep breath, "I was sneaking them food, water and anything else that they needed while everyone else was recovering. Splinter woke me up earlier and told me that he was starting to show signs of possibly waking up. We thought that he was recovering better then he really was, and when he did end up waking, he screamed. He was in so much pain that... He didn't stay conscience for long." 

Casey broke off for a moment and took a swig of his black coffee. With recent evens, he had taken to simply drinking his tea straight. 

April looked at him and said, "So...why are you guys deciding to tell everyone now?" 

Casey shrugged, "I didn't want to hide this in the first place. I mean, look at the guys. And you...hiding it from you was hard," April looked away at that, "But I guess now that everyone's pretty much recovering Splinter's finally accepting some help. At least, everyone can walk. We need Donatello's medical skills to help. We can't tell how much damage Leonardo sustained as it is, and I know that Donnie can." 

April nodded her head and added, "And any supplies that we need, either you or I can run out and grab tomorrow. We'll have to tell them as soon as they wake up." 

Casey nodded his head then paused for a second, "I don't know how they're going to take knowing that I kept this from them. It's one thing for Splinter..but I knew and didn't tell them. I lied," he said, staring at his nearly empty mug, "Raph's gonna flip," he added as an afterthought. 

April nodded slowly, then said, "Maybe this is something that Splinter should do. We'll be there, but he should tell them. He can explain his actions in a way that they can understand." 

"Yes, Ms. O'Neil. That was the plan," came a voice from behind them, "When my sons wake, tell them to come into the living room." 

Casey nodded his head. Before either could speak, Splinter padded from the kitchen. They glanced at each other silently.

When morning came, they still sat there, sipping at now cold drinks. Neither cared. They just waited for the sounds of the turtles waking. At around 10, Casey headed out to the shed to get Splinter, while April went to gather the guys. 

10:30 saw them all in the living room. Michelangelo had surprisingly started walking overnight, and was refusing to sit even though he was tired. He was proud, and that made the mood a little happier. For the time being. 

Raphael sat by the fireplace, Donatello sat on the couch, and Casey and April stood by the entrance. 

"So what's the deal? Why are we here?" Mikey asked. 

"Well," Casey started, but was stopped as Splinter appeared. 

The atmosphere changed immediately. 

"Father!" Both Mikey and Donnie exclaimed together, jumping forwards. 

Raphael's eyes widened and he brought himself up silently. All three of them rushed towards Splinter, embracing him. Casey looked away; it felt like a private moment that he had no business witnessing. As they pulled away, as expected, they bombarded him with questions all revolving around, 'Where have you been?' Splinter smiled softly and motioned for them all to sit, and they did. Even Mikey, although he sat a little heavier then the others. 

Splinter took in the sight of his sons. In the matter of almost three weeks, they had recovered well. Donatello had but a few bruises on him, and a couple nasty looking scars, but he was fine. Raphael still had a sling on his left arm and a few bandages around his face and right leg, but otherwise was functioning just fine. Michelangelo, who had looked the worst besides Leonardo, had a few bandages on his shell, a rather impressive collection of bruises littering his body, and was suffering from a small limp. Splinter sighed softly; they were warriors, even when their leader was gone.

"My sons, I have something that I need to tell you. I hid this from you until I knew that you all could handle it and act as you need," He paused for a moment as they all exchanged perplexed glances, "As you all know, Shredder won your last battle. You were all severely wounded, and your oldest brother, Leonardo, was presumed dead. However, upon bringing him here I noticed that he was still alive, but just barely. His pulse was so soft that I almost couldn't locate it. But once I did, I knew I had to get him out of here. I brought him to the shed, where Casey helped set up a bed for your brother."

"Wait, hold up,' Raph broke in, his eyes flashing dangerously, "So Leo's alive, and Casey knew, and you both decided to keep this from us?"

Splinter flinched and Casey refused to make eye contact with any of the brothers, "Raphael, please. It was the only way that I could make sure that Leonardo would make it through. You were all recovering from wounds of your own, and I needed solitude and silence to bring him up. I would never do this unless I had no choice. You of all people should know this."

Raphael fell silent, but the dangerous flashing in his eyes grew. Splinter took a deep breath before continuing.

"Last night, Leonardo surface. He broke through the sleep that had locked him in place. I had thought that he was healing faster then he really was, and Leonardo wasn't able to stay awake for long," Here he turned to Donatello, who had remained expressionless throughout everything, "Donatello, I need your help."

Whether it was his father asking for his help or simply being addressed in general, Donatello snapped to attention. His eyes flashed in a way that Casey had never seen.

"Alright, father. I need to take a look at him to see what's going on... I don't have anything here that I need to perform a full inspectio--"

"Casey and I can take care of that," April cut in, taking a small step forwards, her eyes watery, "We can run into town today and grab everything you need. Just make us a list and we'll get it."

Donatello nodded, his voice flat, "Alright."

Splinter sighed, his head drooping, "Donatello, come with me."

"Wait!" Michelangelo said, standing up quickly and nearly losing his balance, "We're going to see him too, right?"

Splinter shook his head, opening his mouth to speak but was cut off,  "We're going to see him. You kept this from us. This is the least you owe us."

Raphael stood, his eyes murderous. Splinter frowned.

"Until Donatello has determined what state he is in, you cannot come in. We have to make his healing as quiet as possible." 

Mikey and Raph both turned towards Donatello, who refused to meet their eyes as he spoke, "He's right. Until I can get a look at him, it's not good for him to have too many people around him." 

Raph swore, his eyes guarded and hateful. He turned on his heel and stormed upstairs, while Mikey simply stood there, looking like a small child. Everyone jumped as raph slammed his door. Donatello turned and walked form the house, followed closely by Splinter. April walked towards Mikey, her eyes soft. She was fighting tears. Mikey just looked up at her and accepted her arms around him, silently. Casey watched without a word, his eyelids heavy. 

After a moment, April pulled away and offered to make Mikey something to eat. He just shook his head, offered a dull smile, and turned away and walked up stairs. She heard his door close softly, and she turned to Casey with a somber expression. She sighed a little and walked into the kitchen with Casey at toe. 

"I'll make up a list of things to buy, food-wise. If there's anything around the house, like toilet paper, shampoo, that sort of thing, let me know. We'll wait until we hear from Donnie to go, though." 

Casey nodded his head and turned, walking from the kitchen. as he walked upstairs, he heard murmuring from Mikey's room and paused, listening. He could hear Raph's deep rumble, but he couldn't make out what was being said. He decided against eavesdropping and tromped into the bathroom. They needed toilet paper, tooth paste, shampoo and soap. Mumbling what was needed under his breath, he slipped back into the kitchen. April was bustling around, a piece of paper on the table with a pencil. She was eyeing the inside of the fridge, her brows furrowed as she concentrated. He smiled a little. 

"Hey. We need toilet paper, tooth paste, shampoo for both of us, and some soap." 

April nodded and stood, writing everything on the paper as well as some other things for the fridge. About ten minutes later, she sat at the table, her list finally finished. He could tell she was restless, impatiently waiting for Donnie to come back in so she could get out. He knew how she felt; after nearly three weeks of being cooped up without anything other then soup to eat, he was itching to leave too. But it wasn't until an hour and a half had passed that Donatello slipped back into the house. His face was tight and his eyes red. He walked in and relayed everything he needed to April, who wrote it down quickly, then he turned and slipped back out of the house before either could ask him what was going on. April glanced at Casey and let out a soft little sigh. 

"Come on, Casey. Let's go." 


	4. Awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is a good read for you guys... I'm having a sort of difficult time trying to figure out how I want things to play out. I have a plot in mind, but getting to that point is proving to be really hard. Bare with me here... 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment! I love hearing what you guys have to say.

Donatello sat at Leo's bedside, gently spooning him some warm soup. They had finally moved him from the shed into a more comfortable room. He had the window open and a fan going; Leo had been overheating recently. April and Casey were out shopping, Raph and Mikey were locked in a room together discussing God knows what, and Splinter was downstairs cleaning. Raph was still pissed off because he had thought moving Leo back into the house meant he could come visit. It hurt to say no, especially when he was in here with Leo almost 24/7, but he would rather they didn't see Leo like this. As it was, he had had a hard time keeping it together when he first lay his eyes on his older brother. His skin was greyish green, his lips were dry and cracked, and almost every part of his body was covered in either bandages or bruises. He was breathing, but it was labored, and his body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He had a fever, and there was obviously something internal, but that was all Donatello could discern without any tools. So he had given his list to April and helped Splinter move Leonardo back into the house. He pulled April aside before they left and told her that there were some supplies still in their lair that would be helpful if he got back. She said it was no problem and they would grab it while they were out. He thanked her, and from then til now, he had been sitting by Leo's bedside, tending to him and making sure he was comfortable. Splinter would show up periodically, but for the most part he was alone. 

He was relieved that they had gotten both his father and Leo out of that shed. It had reeked of urine, sweat, blood and vomit. It was not healthy in there. At least now both of them were more comfortable. 

He finished feeding Leo and placed the bowl on his bedside table. He grabbed a cool damp cloth and placed it over Leo's forehead. As he leaned back in his seat, watching over his older brother, he heard the van pull up. Splinter walked into the room and nodded. 

"April and Casey are back. I will watch over Leonardo while you go and gather what you need." 

Donatello nodded his thanks and slipped from the room and down the stairs. He was surprised to see that both Raph and Mikey had submerged themselves for more then just food and bathroom breaks. They barely spared him a glance, before turning back to April and Casey, who were busy unpacking a fairly large amount of groceries. Donnie greeted them with a small smile, which both returned. 

"How's Leo?" Casey asked, tossing Donatello a yogurt cup, which said turtle took happily. 

"His fever broke sometimes after you guys left, and his breathing is getting stronger. It's not going by fast by any means, but he's getting there. Did you get--" 

"One step ahead of you," April cut in lightly, gesturing to a few large bags that were sitting on the ground beside the table, "We visited the lair like you asked too. Most of what you need is in the van still; Casey will help you pull it out. A lot of it we're going to need you to come down and sift through. A lot of it's really heavy and we didn't want to risk having it break on the trip." 

Donatello nodded, grateful for Casey and April's help. Casey gestured for Donnie to follow him and the two headed towards the van. Casey opened the doors, and Donnie sighed with relief. A lot of his experiments and gear was still in tact; the foot had done a number, but not to his things as far as he could tell. That made him rather happy. One by one, Casey and Donnie brought things in, leaving them by the front door to transport what Leo needed later. A few of his beakers hadn't made it; they lay in shattered pieces at the bottom of the box, but he didn't care. His monitors, IV stands, and all things medical had made it safely. He had pretty much everything he needed, provided April and Casey had managed to pick up the rest of the supplies he had asked for. He didn't doubt that they did. 

Once everything was inside, they sorted through and brought everything up to Leo's room. 

"Do you want me to help you set things up?" Casey asked once everything was said and done. 

Donatello simply shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't trust Casey, or he thought he was an idiot, but Donnie had built most of the machinery by himself, and he knew them inside out. He'd feel better if he were the one building it. Thankfully, Casey got the hint without offence, and squeezed the shorter's shoulder softly. 

"If you need me or April, just call. And when you find out what's up with Leo, let us know, yeah?" 

"Of course," Donnie mumbled, looking over at the nearly comatose turtle laying on the bed. 

They stood there in silence for a moment, before Casey patted Donnie's shoulder and left. Letting out a deep sigh, he turned to the pile of crap in the far corner. He had some work to do, that was for sure. 

~~~

Michelangelo lay beside a passed out Raphael, head resting on the olders' arm. They had been spending a lot more time together then usual. If that wasn't weird enough, they hadn't even had a small bicker in their whole time alone together. If anything, they were...calm and relaxed around each other. Mikey's crude and often terrible jokes made Raph laugh instead of smack him, and Raph actually took part in board games and other things with Mikey that before would have earned the orange masked turtle a chuff behind the head for even suggesting. Mikey liked it, but he knew that the only reason this was happening was because Leo was gone, Splinter was useless to even talk to, and Donatello was locked in Leo's room almost 24/7. 

Leo. 

Everyone had thought he was dead. Neither he or Donnie knew  **how** Leo got that bad that quick. One minute, they were all fighting and kicking shell, and the next thing Mikey at least remembered, was Leo calling Raphael's name, a sickening shriek and a crunch, and Leo had fallen. Raphael refused to even talk about it, claiming he barely remembered anything during that fight. Mikey had a feeling Raph remembered what had happened, but decided to ignore it; it wasn't good, but Mikey knew better then to push it. After all, they only had each other here. 

They couldn't even go and see their brother, for Christ's sake. 

Unlike Raphael, Mikey understood why Donnie and Splinter were the only ones that were supposed to be in there. He was a little upset that he couldn't even glance in, but he knew better then to push it until Donnie or Splinter gave the go. Raph, however, was livid. When Leo was presumed dead, Raphael barely spoke to anyone. He locked himself in his room, silent, for days. But when the news came about that Leo WAS alive, and this had been kept from all of them, he refused to listen to reason. He raged, he broke the window in his room, and he chose to ignore everyone who had known about Leo. Even Donatello, who hadn't known, was being shunned by the hot head, simply because he was the only one level headed and skilled enough to figure out what was wrong with Leo. Raph hated anyone who got to see Leo, only talking to April and Mikey. 

Mikey studied his brothers face. Raphael was snoozing peacefully for the moment, his eyes closed and mouth opened ever so slightly. His mask lay on the bedside table, untouched from when Donnie left it there a few hours ago. His chest rose and fell softly, and he looked...young. He looked like he was at ease for the first time in a long time. The events of the past month had weighed on all of them badly, but when it concerned Raphael...physically, Mikey was in the worst shape. His legs were still messed up (bone fracture on both of them), and his shell was still recovering. Mentally? All of them could agree that Raphael had taken the worst. The red masked man had always taken matters with Leonardo the hardest. They fought the worst, protected each other the strongest, and jumped at each others throats as quick as light. And whenever one of the two was in trouble, they were always the first to rush into battle to save them. 

It was obvious, not just because of Mikey's relationship, that it wasn't just brotherly love that bound them together. It was something else, something deeper that neither had either noticed or come to terms with. It was painful to watch sometimes. Back at their home, whenever Leonardo was meditating, Raph would watch shamelessly. He'd stare at the blue masked male, studying him. Waiting. He watched Leonardo, watched his every move. At first, Mikey thought it was just because he was waiting for something, anything, to yell at Leo about. It seemed plausible what with how much they fought in the fist place. But as time went on, he noticed that it was more then that. He had a different expression in those moments then he did when they argued, or when he was annoyed. And that was when he noticed Leonardo was doing the same thing. 

Leo was well aware of how Raphael studied him. It was painfully obvious, but the older never said anything or confronted the red male. And after a while, Mikey noticed that Leonardo was watching Raph too. While they were training, he'd watch Raphael. All of him. His eyes would wander, lingering on his arms, legs and, of course, his face. It made both Donnie and Mikey uncomfortable, and in those moments they either left or they tried to strike up a conversation to make it stop. It was in those moments that Mikey and Donnie's relationship really blossomed. Neither of their brothers really noticed or paid much attention, too wrapped up with each other and everything else. Splinter caught on to everything that went on with his family, and said nothing. He was letting things roll at their own pace; he was neither judgmental nor unaccepting of Donnie and Mikey's relationship. In fact, he seemed to be happy with it. He never said anything aloud, but he spared little looks of amusement whenever Mikey or Donnie slipped from each others rooms in the morning. 

Mikey had no doubts that Splinter caught on to what was crackling between Raphael and Leonardo. The only difference was that Splinter treated it with a smidgen more caution, which he understood. One minute the two could be getting along just fine, and then next be trying to strangle each other. There were times where neither would speak for days, then they would suddenly be all friendly to each other and staring. Mikey didn't understand what was going on, but he found himself rooting them on. 

Raphael snorted rather loudly in his sleep which shocked Mikey out of his thoughts. He suppressed a yawn and quietly slipped off of the bed and out of the room without waking his brother. As he he headed towards the bathroom, he heard soft muttering in Leo's room. He paused and pressed his ear against the wood door, quietly listening and trying to make out what was being said. 

"--could be some internal bleeding, but I suspected as much. His heart beat is erratic, and I can already tell that there's some broken rib bones and pulled muscles. I can get the pain under control enough with the morphine to hopefully wake him up and keep him awake, but it's going to be a while before I can do that without harming his recovery." 

Mikey's brow furrowed. So Donnie had already diagnosed Leo? 

"Thank you, my son," came Splinter's soft voice, "Is there anything else?" 

There was a pause before Donnie mumbled, "There's some head trauma, but nothing major. He'll definitely experience some memory loss; he's got a closed skull fracture." 

Mikey's breath caught slightly; skull fracture didn't sound good.

"Thankfully, it's small and can heal by itself. His brain hasn't been effected at all, just knocked around a bit. He's going to be okay, but recovery is going to be seriously slow." 

"Would it hurt if your brothers come in to visit?" Splinter asked softly. Mikey held his breath. 

"I'd say hold off for another few days to let the morphine and fluids circulate. He's severely dehydrated, and we need to feed him a little more, but once that's dealt with it should be fine. Hey, he'd probably be awake by then." 

Mikey heard Splinter sigh in relief, and he let out the breath he had been holding. So Leo was going to pull out just fine? He grinned. He needed to tell Raph!

Full bladder forgotten for the moment, he hurried back to the bedroom where Raph was just waking. 

"DUDE," Mikey shouted, jumping onto the bed. 

"Che," Raph grumbled, eyeing Mikey with slight annoyance, "What?" 

"So I was gonna go to the bathroom, right? But I overheard Donnie talking to Splinter in Leo's room, and Leo's gonna be okay! He's got a few problems still, but Donnie can fix him right up and in a few days we can go see him!" 

Raphael's expression was unreadable as Mikey spoke, and he remained silent for a few beats after Mikey was done talking. Mikey's smile slowly fell away, his excitement fading. This wasn't the reaction he had been expecting at all. Finally, Raph let out a sigh. 

"At least he's okay." 

Mikey paused, looking at Raph incredulously, "That's all you can say? That's seriously all you can say." 

Raph shrugged, his eyes guarded as he eyed the younger, "What do you want me to say, hm? 'Ohmigod he's okay! Eeee!'" he growled, voice rising to a falsetto at the last bit. 

Mikey sat back, staring at Raph and shaking his head. After a moment, Raphael shrugged and stood, stalking from the room. Mikey was silent, staring at the door his brother left through. 

And just like that, it was back to the way it was between them. 

~~~ 

April sat in the living room, sighing in frustration with her phone pressed to her ear. Their internet had been acting up and she had called their provider, Telus, to try and sort hings out. She had gotten a lady who spoke poor English and was insisting that their name, Jones, wasn't on file. She let out a frustrated sigh and repeated their address, phone number and name for the fourth time. There was a pause, and the lady still insisted that they weren't there. She let out an irritated sigh and hung up on the lady, growling about 'learning god damn English.' Casey walked into the living room, then paused, watching his fiancee warily. She looked seriously annoyed as she walked to the TV, smacking it twice. 

"Hey, what's wrong babe?" he asked. 

"This! The TV and internet aren't fucking working, and when I called Telus I got some bimbo that can't speak English who insisted that we weren't connected to them!" 

Casey furrowed his brows carefully, "That's weird. I signed up a few weeks ago. Here, can I see the phone?" 

April nodded and tossed it to him, crossing her arms and watching him with an unamused expression. Casey jotted in the office number and called, the call being picked up a few moments later. A young man was speaking to him, and within fifteen minutes things had been sorted out. They were on file, and they were going to sort things out right away. He thanked the guy and hung up, looking at April and shrugging in a, 'What can ya do' kinda way. April let out an annoyed noise and stalked into the kitchen, preparing lunch. As she pulled some veggies and spices out, she heard a voice behind her. Turning around, she saw Raphael standing in the doorway, watching her. 

"Hey, Raph!" She said, somewhat surprised.

He grimaced in a way she supposed was to be a smile, so she took that way, "What's up?"

"Want some help?" He asked gruffly, gesturing to the dishes that were starting to pile up.

April, taken aback, said, "Please.. I was just making lunch."

Raphael nodded and headed towards the sink. Silence fell about as he washed the dishes and April cooked. The silence was tense to April, and she racked her brains, trying to think of something to say. As she pulled thawed chicken breasts from the fridge, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Raph...sweeping? She looked at the sink, where the clean dishes were already put away and the sink cleaned. He was now cleaning around her. She blinked, and shook her head, taking a package of Shake 'n' Bake out and prepping the chicken. After a moment, she said,

"Thanks for the help, Raph, but you really don't need to. You should go and rest up."

Raph scoffed, "I'm fine."

And that was the end of that conversation. April sighed softly and started chopping some veggies after putting the chicken in the oven. A few moments later, there was silence behind her. She turned and saw that she was alone in the kitchen, the floor swept and table cleared of garbage and clutter. She sighed and went back to cooking. Something was up with the turtles. Ever since they had gotten the news about Leo, which had taken her by surprise too, they were...off. Donnie was silent and reserved, Splinter was either out in the back yard meditating or in Leo's room, and Mikey and Raph were usually locked in their room together. Casey and April were usually the only ones downstairs moving around. She wanted to know what was up, but she knew better then to press. They had one hell of a situation on their hands, and she wasn't about to make things worse. She'd wait until they were comfortable.

~~~

Raphael sat on the roof of the cabin, staring off at the woodland around them. He looked at peace, but his mind was far from it. He sat cross legged, hands in his lap holding his mask. He hadn't put it on since Donnie had fixed it, and for some reason...he just didn't want to anymore. He looked down, staring at it. Multitudes of feelings rushed through him and he snarled, throwing the piece of fabric beside him and glaring off into the distance. His mind ran over everything that had happened recently, and started throbbing.

He knew that he wasn't being fair. He was alienating everyone for no good reason, and it was upsetting his family. And in this time especially, he should be doing the exact opposite. But it was a knee jerk reaction. He had so much on his plate right now that he couldn't make sense of on top of...other things, that he couldn't focus on anything. He needed to be alone, but he didn't **want** to be alone. God, he hated feeling like this. He was never good at...feeling. 

Sighing, he lay on his back, hands clasped behind his head as he stared up at the sky. It was overcast and chilly, but it was a nice change from the stifling atmosphere inside that damned cabin. The few times he could escape onto the roof was the only times he was outside. The only time he could even begin to think clearly.

He missed New York city. He could barely sleep without the sound of the subway roaring over his head. He missed the polluted air, even, and most of all he missed his home. Mikey had said that once everyone was back up on their feet, Splinter had said that they were to return home and rebuild what the foot had destroyed. April had said they could camp out in their apartment; she barely used it anyways. She'd stop by occasionally to see how they were doing, but that was it. Raph scoffed. Leonardo was going to be out of action for a long time, and by the time that they even get close to that point, he doubted that they could fix it anyways. There had been explosions that took out their entire main living area, for fuckssake. How were they supposed to fix that up? Closing his eyes, he let the cool air roll over his body. It was refreshing, and as far as he knew, he was the only one that knew there was a roof access in the attic. All the better. He was alone and no one could come and bug him.

"Raph?"

_Fuck._

Casey poked his head up on through the door. He sighed in relief when he saw Raph laying on the roof; he knew that the over grown turtle would be there.

"Food's ready."

Raph heard Casey slip away and let out an annoyed sigh. He wasn't really hungry and he didn't want to go back in there and deal with people. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before standing and reentering the house. As he climbed down the latter from the attic, he noticed that Leo's bedroom door was wide open. As he walked past, he heard voices downstairs, and no one in the room with Leo. They were all downstairs eating lunch. He glanced at the stairway, before making a split decision and walking into Leo's room. 

The smell of medicine and the beeping of a heart monitor was the only sound in the silent room. Donnie really had some medical experience if he knew how to set these up, let alone build them by hand. He pursed his lips and slowly walked over to Leo's bed, his heart clenching painfully at the sight of his older brother. He was in worse shape then Raph had thought. His skin was a pale green, and his eyes were purpled. His breathing was shallow, and bruises littered his body. He still had quite a few bandages around him, and three IV's were hooked onto his arms. 

Raph took a shaky breath, eyes wandering over his broken brother. Instinctively, he reached out and ghosted his fingers over Leo's limp hand, gaze floating down. Seeing Leo like this reminded him of when they were younger and Leonardo got sick. Leo was bedridden for two weeks, a problem fever taking over his head and body, sending him into a fevered fit. Splinter, thankfully, knew what to do due to some medical books he had found laying around the place and Leo recovered. But he was weak when he did, and like now, bruised. The sickness caused blood vessels to pop and made his body prone to developing rather large bruises. 

Raph moved closer, slipping his fingers into Leo's limp grasp, squeezing softly. His eyes were wet, and a painful lump rose in his throat. 

This was his fault. 


	5. Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Plot in coming!

Life was good. 

He was back in complete power, and there was nothing that could stop him now. 

Especially with those pestilential turtles finally out of the way. Oroku Saki stood on the roof of the foot headquarters, all but his helmet on as he stared out over the city that was now his and his alone. He tilted his head back and let out a triumphant laugh, eyes glittering with evil mirth. He remained in the rooftop, taking in the city that was now his. Sure, in the grand scheme of things this was but a small stepping stone. But it was essential and now he was one step closer to his ultimate goal. 

As he turned to return to his throne, he found the door blocked by Karai and two of the foot ninja at her heels. One held a document, and the other held a piece of blue fabric. 

"What is it?" he growled, not liking the sinking feeling that he suddenly felt. 

Karai cleared her throat, nervous. Saki narrowed his eyes; for Karai to be nervous about telling him something, it had to be serious. And he was not going to enjoy it. 

"Well, master, I have news about the turtles. I think yo--" 

"What news could you possibly have, Karai? They have been eliminated. That's all there is to it. I was there." 

Karai let out a soft little noise of dismay, "Master, you may want to come inside for this." 

~~~

Leonardo was sitting on the rooftops, his eyes wandering over New York fondly. This was his town. He loved it, and would protect it with every fiber of his being. He heard the patter of footsteps behind him, followed by laughter and voices, and he smiled. His brothers. Another part of this city he would give his life for in a heartbeat. He turned behind him and watched as they interacted, Raphael wrestled with Michelangelo, who let out a squeak as the red masked male trapped him in a headlock. Donatello stood off to the side, shaking his head and chuckling at their antics. Leonardo's smile widened, and he stood, walking towards them. 

"Ow, Raph! Okay, I'm sorry!" Mikey spluttered. 

Raphael let out a gruff laugh and let Mikey go so abruptly that the younger nearly fell on his face. He straightened and started grumbling unhappily, massaging his neck. Raph smirked and turned to Leo, his eyes clouding over with something that Leo couldn't decipher, but that made his shell shudder. He adverted his gaze quickly and looked over at Donnie, who had turned around and was gazing out at the city. 

Night was the only time that the turtles could get out and really be themselves. Anyone who was awake was either too tired to pay attention, or too drunk, which left them free reign on the city's rooftops. They could train in the fresh air, and could just...be free. Of course, within reason. There had been a few times during their nighttime jaunts that they had been careless and their silhouettes had ended up on the Times the next morning. Splinter had been understandably upset, and for a few nights they were banned from going topside. But now they were more cautious, and were free to do as they pleased. 

Leo turned and wandered back to the ledge where he had been sitting before and stared out at the city, lowering himself down slowly. He heard Mikey speaking in hushed tones, and heard Donnie mumble something in reply, but he didn't bother trying to listen in. It didn't concern him. After a few moments, he glanced behind him and saw that his brothers were gone. He frowned, narrowing his eyes then relaxing when he saw Donnie and Mikey on the other rooftop, sitting with each other. As long as they were okay and careful, Leo didn't care. Well, and as long as they were in calling range. He turned and looked behind him again, narrowing his eyes. Where was Raph? Frowning, he turned to his right and jumped slightly. Raph was sitting silently beside him, eyes wandering over the rooftops spread out before them. His eyes glittered in reflection of the city lights, and his skin glittered. He was calm, one leg dangling over the edge, the other up against his chest. One of his arms rested over his knee, and the other was planted on the ground behind him. His lips were relaxed, and the light breeze was playing with the tips of his mask. Leo realized he was staring and turned away quickly, feeling his face heat up slightly. 

"Nice night, eh?" 

Leo glanced at Raph out of the corner of his eye. The younger male was smirking slightly, a mysterious look passing through his eyes. Which were planted right on Leo's face. Leo gulped silently and nodded, pretending to be enthralled with the view. Something about the way that Raph was looking at him was making him jumpy, and he was getting restless all of a sudden. He turned to the left, glancing at where Donnie and Mikey had been moments before, and saw that they were gone. He turned to Raph, then, his brows furrowing ever so slightly. 

"Where did Donnie and Mikey go?" 

Raphael smirked a little, "Don't worry about them. They headed back to the lair; they were tired." 

Leo frowned. Wouldn't Donnie at least have told him that they were heading back? He shook his head. If Raph knew where they were then he wouldn't worry. Donnie could take care of both himself and Mikey. 

"We should probably head back too," Leo said after a moment. 

Raph let out a soft sigh and Leo glanced over at him. Raph was staring downwards, a weird look on his hard features. He looked like he was fighting a mind battle with himself over something. After a moment, Leo made a move to stand up and Raph jumped, reaching out to try and stop the older. He paused just before his hand connected with Leo's arm, and Leo paused, halfway to standing. 

"What?" he asked, raising a brow. 

Raph just shook his head silently and dropping his arm. Leo frowned, sitting back down and facing Raph. 

"Seriously, what's up?" 

He half expected Raph to tell him to fuck off; it wasn't the first time that Leo's attempts to talk to the other male were shot down. But to his surprise, Raph just shifted, dropping the leg from his chest and leaning back on the palms of his hands. He stared up at the sky, pausing before he said, 

"Have ya noticed that Mikey and Donnie have been disappearing a lot together over the past few months?" 

Leo paused, taken aback. This was far from what Leo had expected to come from the other male. But...he did make a point. The two  **had** been disappearing an awful lot together over the past little while. Leo hadn't looked too far into it; he didn't want to invade his brothers' privacy. But now he was a little bit curious. 

"Come to think of it, yeah. Why?" 

Raph let out a soft little noise and remained silent for a moment, before he said softly, "I'm wondering if they're...you know. Together." 

Leo blinked for a second. Together? First of all, they were brothers. Well, not by blood according to a blood test that Donatello had conducted a few years back. But... could they? He glanced out into the night, face clouded with thought. It wasn't like he was against it, but he was a little...confused. It was definitely the last thing that he would ever think of happening in their family. If it  _was_ true, after all. Be that as it may, why was that on Raph's mind? He glanced over at said turtle, examining his expression. Raph's brows were drawn together in thought, and his eyes were far away. Leo actually liked this expression; lips parted ever so slightly, cheeks flushed a bit and his eyes lost in thought. He was relaxed and he wasn't as hard or aggressive as usual. 

His eyes were glittering from the lights, and even from the side they were...nice. Leo liked Raph's eyes. A lot. They were a soft brown colour that changed shades depending on his moods. They were as familiar as the back of his hand yet so foreign it made his chest hurt a little. And they were now looking right into his, shamelessly boring into his own. Leo's breath caught and his lips parted slightly, now trapped in his brother's gaze. He gulped, forcing some air into his lungs, his gaze clouding at the edges. Was it his imagination or was Raph moving closer to him? And was he moving in too? 

It wasn't until he could feel the others' breath against his lips that Leo jumped back, his cheeks flaming and his palms sweaty. Raph froze and watched Leo carefully, hiding the disappointment that started to swell up. 

"W-We should go," Leo stuttered, standing up quickly and taking off back in the direction of their lair. 

Raph remained where he sat, watching dejectedly as the older hopped a rooftop and disappeared into the night.  _Shit._

As Leo fled, he could feel Raph's eyes on him. Even when he knew he was well out of sight, be could still feel them. Everywhere. God, what the hell had happened? They had gone from discussing the possibility of Donatello and Michelangelo dating to nearly kissing. Leo shook his head as he made his way home; something weird was going on. 

~~~

Donatello let out a small sigh. Leo was healing fast now that he was being cared for the way that he needed to, but it was still slower than Donnie had hoped. It had been a few days since he had gotten Leo hooked up to the IV's and heart monitor, and he was already showing fantastic signs. His skin was a lot healthier, his breathing was even and strong, and he was even starting to show signs of consciousnesses. Donnie leaned back in the seat he was in and watched his older brother, running a hand tiredly over his face. He was exhausted; since hooking Leo up he had barely been sleeping for fear that he would miss something. Good or bad. 

He heard a gentle rap on the door and stood, thinking that it was Splinter coming in to check on him. As he padded to the door mid-yawn, he opened it and paused when he saw Mikey standing outside of the door, his baby blue eyes wide and hesitant. Donnie's heart both melted and jumped in relief; Mikey had been ignoring him for Raph for almost a week now and it had hurt. But now he was here, and Donnie was actually happy. 

"Hey," Donnie whispered, a soft smile on his face, "What's up, bug?" 

Mikey's lips twitched into a small smile at the nickname and he whispered, "Sorry to bother you... I know that you need to take care of Leo...but I brought you some tea." 

With that, Mikey lifted a large mug with a sweet smelling liquid in it. Donnie grinned for the first time in a while and took it happily with one hand and wrapped the other one around the shorter. 

"Thanks," he mumbled. 

Mikey let out a soft laugh and hugged Donnie back tightly, "It's peppermint and ginseng. I hope you don't mind." 

Donnie quickly kissed Mikey's forehead, "It's perfect." 

Mikey beamed and the two stood there for a few more beats, then Donnie pulled back. Mikey shifted uncomfortably, glancing at his feet before mumbling a soft goodbye. 

As Mikey turned to walk away, Donnie reached his arm out, calling him back softly, "Do you want to come in..?" 

Mikey turned, eyes widening a little, "Can I? I mean, it won't...you know." 

Donnie smiled softly, "No, it's alright if you come in." 

Mikey grinned and followed as Donnie turned and walked into the room, pausing when his eyes landed on Leo laying on the bed. The grin faded as he closed the door quietly behind him, hesitantly nearing the bedside. Donatello's heart broke as he watched his youngest brother and lover's expression turn from apprehensive to crestfallen. He set his cup of tea on the table and walked closer to the shorter, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Mikey leaned into him, silent. 

After a few moments, though, the very reason Donnie stayed up finally appeared. 

Leo shifted in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing. His lips parted, his voice raw and unused, but his words clear as day, 

"Raph, wait..please..." 

Mikey froze, his eyes wider then saucers. Donnie's breath caught in his throat and his arms fell away from Mikey. He leaned over his older brother, shaking as he gently called his name. Unfortunately, Leo didn't wake. But he did twitch at Donatello's voice, which made Donnie nearly start vibrating. He was responsive! He could hear them! He turned to Mikey, his eyes brimming. Mikey glanced up in slight confusion, and in that moment he looked a lot younger than he really was. 

"He's responding. He can hear us!" 

Mikey's grin started slow, then exploded, his body wiggling with happiness. 

"So he's going to be okay!?" 

Donnie nodded his head and turned to his brother with a small little smile. "Yeah. It'll take a bit for him to fully heal, but he'll be okay." 

A few hours later saw Mikey and Donnie sitting by Leo's bedside, nodding off. Mikey's head was resting on Donnie's shoulder, and Donnie's head was resting against Mikey's. Splinter found them like that, fast asleep, and he smiled, gently rousing them. 

"Go to sleep, my sons. You need it. I will watch over him." 

Neither of them being awake enough to argue, both mumbled a thank you and stumbled out of the room. Donnie reached his room and padded in, followed by Mikey, who kicked the door closed and collapsed on the bed. Donnie stood, sleep slipping from his mind as he watched Mikey sprawl on his mattress. Almost two months without even the most innocent intimacy came flooding through him, and his eyes fluttered. He padded gently towards the bed and lay beside Mikey, reaching out and ghosting his knuckles against Mikey's cheek. Mikey's eyes, closed, opened slowly and met Donnie's, a small, tired little smile on his flushed features. Mikey tilted his head into Donnie's hand, churring softly under his breath and snuggling closer. Eyes stinging, Donnie wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him in against him. He closed his eyes, hoping that the tear that had escaped wouldn't be noticed by the younger. But of course, after a few more had escaped, Mikey noticed. He shifted so he could look up at Donnie, his eyes soft and clouding with worry. Silently, the younger reached up and pulled Donnie's mask off gently, as well as his own, and threw them over his shoulder carelessly. He pursed his lips and wiped the tears from Donnie's cheeks gently but firmly, in a way that made Donnie heart sick. The tears started falling and Donnie, who had remained strong for his brothers, finally let the wall down. Mikey, not missing a beat, changed the pace and became the leaning post for his lover. He wrapped Don in his arms, holding him as he wept, understanding that he needed this. His own eyes stung, but with every bit of self control he willed them back. As Donnie had done countless times for him, he had to be strong. 

Eventually, Donnie cried himself to sleep. Mikey glanced down and, after establishing that the one laying in his arms was asleep, wept silently to himself, sleep finding him not long after. 

~~~

Morning light peeked through Raph's curtains, pulling him from a dreamless sleep. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He missed his hammock. He missed the subway. He missed his home. New York. He even missed Mikey annoying the shit out of him. Most of all, though? He missed hearing Leonardo's voice. Whether it be yelling, laughing, whispering, all of it. He missed it more then he ever would have thought possible. He tilted his head to the side and glared at the door, his face hard as he contemplated. Looking at his digital clock, he sighed in annoyance. It was just past 5 in the morning. He wanted to go and see Leo again. 

Standing and stretching, he slipped quietly from the bedroom and padded down the wall to Leo's room. He paused and listened to see if anyone was there. Hearing nothing, he quietly opened the door and crept in, closing the door quietly behind him. 

The room was dark, despite the morning sun, the only light being the various little ones from the machines that were keeping Leo alive. He glanced around the shadowed room, concluded there was no one in there for sure, and padded towards Leo's bed. He had just reached the side, when he heard a soft cough to his right. He jumped, eyes wide as he looked around widely. He had been sure that there was no one in the room! He hadn't seen or heard anyone. Unless it was...

Splinter stood from his seat in the far corner and walked towards Raph slowly. That was why he hadn't seen him; the older rat had been sitting in the corner, hidden by the shadows. Raph let out a soft little snort at his own stupidity, and glanced to the side, preparing himself to be reprimanded for sneaking into his brothers room when he wasn't supposed to. To his surprise, Splinter simply placed a hand on his shoulder, nodded, and slipped out of the room without a word. Raph stood, staring at where Splinter had just been standing with a shocked expression. Either Splinter was tired and left things to Raph, or he was...leaving Raph alone with Leo. Meaning that Leo was getting better. 

With heavy eyes, he turned and looked at Leo with a weird expression on his face. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the chair was was beside the bed, reaching out and hesitantly grabbing Leo's warm hand. He was silent for a moment, and nearly yelped when Leo's face turned to his. He was still quite obviously asleep, but he was..moving. Raph's heart leapt slightly, lodging in his throat. Raph swallowed hard, before gently speaking. If he was moving around, maybe he could hear now too? 

"Leo. Can ya hear me?" 

He felt stupid, for some reason, but the feeling soon melted when he saw Leo's face contort with recognition. So he  **could** hear him!

Raph wet his lips, then spoke again.

"Leo...If you can hear me, it's me Raph." 

"Raph..." 

Raphael's eyes widened, his body cold. Leo had just spoken. And said his name. His eyes stung, and he furiously blinked, taking a shaky breath. 

"Yeah. Hey, Leo. Uh..." 

Raph had no idea what to say next. What did he say to someone who was basically in a coma? He fell silent, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over Leo's hand. It wasn't until he felt Leo squeeze his hand that he realized what he was doing. He looked up and stared at Leo's face, studying it. There were some bruises, but most of them were healing. The top of his head was still wrapped in a bandage, but as far as he could tell, Leo was looking a lot better. I mean, if he was responsive, that was a good thing, wasn't it? He sat there for he didn't know how long, undisturbed and silent. He squeezed Leo's hand occasionally, smiling every time Leo did the same. Raph scooted the chair close enough that he could lean back and continue holding Leo's hand, then proceeded to lean back and close his eyes, thumb rubbing Leo's knuckles gently. 

He didn't know how long he had been nodding off for, but his bladder pinched painfully, reminding him that he needed to relieve it. He reluctantly opened his eyes...and froze. A pair of crystal blue eyes, hazy and half open, were staring at him. His eyes widened and he sat up, jaw falling open. Leo shifted a little, wincing slightly as he glanced around him, confusion settling over his features. Before Leo could say anything, Raph jumped up and shouted, 

"Guys! Guys get in here. Leo's awake!" 


	6. Plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing reviews! I'm happy that there are people that actually enjoy this little writing vomit! ^-^'' Anyways, feel free to leave anything else! C:
> 
> And by the way, this is the first time I've written smut for the turtles, so if there's any accidents, anything that I missed that is inaccurate, PLEASE let me know!

Oroku Saki stood in his study, staring out the window into the night. So, those blasted turtle pains in his side  _had_ managed to survive. His scowl deepened, the creases in his forehead more prominent. He had been positive that they were dead. No matter; their leader, the one with the blue mask, was definitely gone. Karai and the foot had stumbled upon a cabin in which the turtles were hiding. There was no sign of Leonardo; the other three were on their feet and recovering, but still in no shape to plan an attack against him. So he had time to gather himself and plan their death once and for all. 

He would  _not_ be beaten or humiliated again. Not by them. 

This left him free to do as he pleased. And the turtles were under the impression that the Shredder didn't know of their existence. Which meant he, once again, had the element of surprise that he needed. He smirked softly. 

"Karai. Exactly where is this cabin?" 

~~~

Raphael stared at his older brother, his eyes stinging and his heart beating hard. Leonardo's eyes were foggy and slightly bloodshot, but they were the same crystal blue that had haunted him, both while awake and asleep. He watched carefully as Leo's lips parted, his eyebrows creasing in disorientation. He mumbled something that Raphael couldn't make out, his voice scruffy and obviously painful to use. 

"D'you want some water?" Raph asked quickly, almost running to the bathroom when Leo nodded his head weakly. 

He filled up a glass and as he reached Leo, the rest of the group came into the room. Raph tilted the glass to Leo's lips, watching as the older sipped eagerly. He glanced over his shoulder at his brothers, sensei and friends. 

"He's awake," he repeated, breathlessly. 

Once Leo had finished drinking, Raph pulled back and set the half empty glass on the bedside table, looking at the others. Casey and April stood near the back, watching with glistening eyes. His brothers stood, glancing between their father, Raph and Leo. Splinter was holding his arm out in front of the two, stopping them from bombaring the edge of the bed and overwhelming Leo. Neither brother argued, remaining silent. Splinter moved forwards, his eyes soft as he grasped Leo's left hand tightly in his own. Leo's features softened slightly, but the confusion remained. 

"My son," Splinter murmured, stroking his sons' hand. 

"Sensei...." Leo mumbled, "What's....what's going on?" 

Mikey stepped forwards, "Dude, we thought you were dead." 

Donnie took a few steps up, elbowing Mikey hard in the ribs as he passed, "You've been passed out for a while. We weren't sure when you'd wake up." 

Leo glanced around, his eyes lingering on Raphael for a moment that made Raph's heart ache. He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Splinter. 

"Relax, my son. When you are better, things will be explained. But for now, you need to relax." 

Leo eyed his father warily for a second, almost looking like he wanted to argue, but it was obvious he hadn't the energy. He simply nodded after that, sighing slightly and glancing at everyone. 

"How long was I out..?" He asked, looking up at his sensei. 

"About two months, actually," Mikey said, which earned him another and harder elbow to the ribcage. 

Mikey let out a yelp, rubbing his side as Donnie cleared his throat and added hastily, "But it wasn't like you were dying or anything. You were just passed out..." 

Everyone pretty much turned and glared at the purple masked male, who cleared his throat and thankfully shut up. Raph suppressed a small laugh and turned to Leo, whose brows had furrowed further. 

"Guys....what happened?" 

Splinter let out a soft sigh, probably realizing that it was useless trying to keep Leonardo from resting at the moment, and turned, nodding to Donnie curtly. Donatello walked to talked Splinter's place at Leo's bedside, taking a deep breath before carefully regaling Leonardo with the story of the fight with Shredder, his presumed death, the secret of his life, and how he had ended up where he was now. Leonardo lay in silence until Donnie had finished, his expression empty. He stayed silent for a while, looking away from his family and out the left window, his expression vacant. Raph's throat tightened; he knew this look. It was the same look that Leonardo had when he had nearly died once before. Ironically, they had ended up in the same place because of the same person, only this time it was more serious, and it was weighing worse on Leonardo then before. He had let his family down; he was the leader, which meant he was supposed to have saved his brothers, should have kept this very thing from happening. He had failed in his eyes, and there was nothing anybody else could do that would change his mind or make the hurt go away. Raph looked at the floor, crossing his arms and frowning. He hated seeing Leo like this; no matter how many times they fought, how many times they ended up at each others' throats, Raphael would still give anything to make sure that no pain, sadness, anything touched Leonardo. He was his brother, after all. That was how it should be. (He ignored the underlying cause of his feelings. Now wasn't the time for him to go through the tedious and embarrassing way he  _actually_ felt.) 

After a while, everyone decided to clear the room to let Leo rest. After a few too many unsuccessful attempts at conversation, they grew bored. Splinter and Raphael were the only two remaining, watching Leonardo carefully. He lay silently in bed, still staring out at that window unseeingly. He had barely moved. Raphael glanced over at Splinter and caught his eye, shrugging ever so slightly. Splinter simply blinked and nodded his head, turning and padding from the room a moment later. Raphael let out a soft little sigh, turning to his brother. They were alone now, and Raphael had never felt so uncomfortable and awkward around anyone before. He pursed his lips and glanced around the room, searching for something, anything to break the ice. It turned out that a few moments later he didn't need to. 

"What are you still doing here?" Leo mumbled softly, not turning as he addressed his younger sibling. 

Raph cleared his throat before he murmured, "I guess I'm here so ya don't feel lonely?" 

Leo let out a little, 'hmph' under his breath and fell silent again. Raph wracked his brains. 

"Are ya hungry? I could go an' get ya something if ya'd like." 

Leonardo shook his head, and once again he was plunged into an awkward silence. His legs were starting to cramp up from standing in one place so long, and he shifted sightly. His knees cracked, and at the sound, Leonardo finally looked away from the window. Raphael's heart clenched at the look in his eyes. 

"How long were you sitting here for?" he asked lightly, his eyes seeming to stab into Raph's. 

"Er...I'm not sure," Raph mumbled, glancing off to the side. 

There was a beep from the IV stand to Leo's left that made the two brothers jump. It was almost like Leonardo had just realized that he had needles in his arm. He frowned a little and looked up at Raph as he walked over to change the morphine bag. 

"Was I really that sick?" he asked when Raph had successfully changed it over. 

Raphael cast a sideways look at Leo before responding softly, "Yea, bro. Ya were." 

Leonardo's eyes looked down again and he fell silent. Raphael stood silently, watching Leonardo with a soft look as he tried to think of something to say or do that would make Leo feel better. Leonardo winced a little and shifted slightly. 

"You okay?" Raph asked.

 "Yeah. Just got a little bit of a headache." 

"Want me to get Donnie to give you some more pain meds?" 

Leonardo shook his head sharply then winced a little, "No. I'm okay." 

Raphael sighed and walked around to the other side of the room, nearing the door. He was going to give Leonardo a little bit of space...and ask Donnie about upping his morphine dosage. He didn't want Leonardo to be in any pain. As his hand grabbed the doorknob, though, Leonardo called out his name, causing him to stop and glance around. Leo was watching him with a feeble expression, his eyes not quite meeting Raph's. 

"Stay a little bit longer..?" 

Raphael stared at Leo, his breath hitching in his throat. He nodded after a moment and pushed the door all of the way closed and walking back to the chair beside the bed. He sat down and looked at Leonardo hard, finding it difficult to swallow around the lump that had appeared in his throat. The two were silent for a few moments, and in those moments, Leonardo's eyes managed to find their way up to Raph's and stay there. He let out a soft sigh, glancing off to the side after a moment, his fingers twitching as he closed his eyes. After a few more minutes, he slipped off to sleep. Once Raph had made sure that he was in a comfortable, painless sleep, he reached out and grasped his brothers hand lightly, holding it gently and running his thumb across his swollen knuckles. He watched as his brother slept, refusing to sleep himself as he watched, making sure that Leonardo was alright. 

A few hours passed, and Raph was asleep, his head on the side of the bed and his fingers laced with Leo's. 

~~~ 

Donatello stepped away from the room, closing the door silently. He turned to Mikey and smiled a little. 

"They're alright; they're both asleep." 

Mikey sighed in relief, his eyes bright and happy for the first time since...well, these past couple of months. Donnie grinned and reached out, pulling the shorter into a tight embrace. Both of them seemed lighter; a huge weight had been lifted from the moment they had seen Leonardo awake and speaking. Now, the exhaustion they had been repressing came flooding forwards onto them, and the two pulled from the embrace and padded into Donatello's room, closing the door quietly behind themselves. Mikey smiled a little at Donatello, leaning over and kissing the tallers' cheek. 

"I'm gonna have a shower before we go to bed, kay?" 

Donatello nodded and suppressed a yawn, padding towards the bed, "Yeah, go ahead. I'll be here." 

After a moment, in which Donatello heard neither Mikey walking or the bathroom door closing, he glanced behind him in confusion to see a blushing and awkward Mikey standing in the same spot, looking down at the ground. 

"What's up?" Donnie asked curiously, worry starting to dully rise. 

Mikey shrugged a little and mumbled something that Donnie couldn't make out. 

"What?" he asked, taking a few steps forwards. 

"You can come and join me...you know, if you'd like.." 

Donatello paused and smiled a little, his fatigue leaving him for the moment. How long had it been since the two of them had...been  _together?_ A while, and it was obvious it wasn't just Donnie who was feeling it anymore. Smiling a little, Donatello took a step forwards and kissed the younger, kissing him deeply. Mikey let out a soft little moan into the kiss, his arms reaching up and wrapping around Donatello's broad shoulders, pulling their bodies closer. After a moment of heated making out, Donnie pulled back and whispered, 

"Go have your shower, quickly, then come back out here." 

Mikey looked up at Donnie with a disappointed look in his eyes. Donnie chuckled softly and leaned in, nibbling lightly on the youngers' neck playfully, whispering against his skin, 

"Oh, I'm not saying no. I'm simply saying that we'd be heard in the shower. On the bed...not as much." 

Mikey let out a soft little churr of pleasure at the olders' words, then nodded and pulled away reluctantly. He turned and headed into the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder before he closed the door. Donatello stood in the middle of the room, his lower regions aching and his eyes drooping. He was tired, but he was also horny as hell. Sighing softly, he turned and sat on the bed, listening as the shower hissed on. A few minutes later, he heard the water turn off again and he frowned. Normally, Mikey's showers were closer to an hour then 10 minutes. Donnie just smiled softly to himself and lay back on the bed, staring at the bathroom door. Mikey slipped out, a towel around his neck and paused, looking at Donatello with an unreadable expression. He smiled, then, the threw his towel to the side, walking to the bed without breaking eye contact. Donnie's cock twitched; Mikey was looking at him in a way that he knew drove Donnie mad. And after almost two months of not having any sort of release, his cock was already hard and standing at attention. Mikey glanced down and smirked at the sight, his own member twitching up into sight. 

"C'mere," Donnie muttered, reaching out to the younger male and pulling him down ontop of him. 

The two kissed, gently at first, but growing in passion and need. Mikey let out a soft little moan as Donnie nibbled his bottom lip, and Donnie groaned in response, lifting his hips to grind against the other. Mikey let out a little sigh, his hips moving in rhythm with Donnie's. After a few moments of this torture, Donnie gently grabbed Mikey and switched their positions, pinning the shorter down on the bed with a soft, seductive churr. Mikey smirked a little and looked up at Donnie with his bright blue eyes, clouded over with lust. Donnie mirrored the expression, reconnecting their lips in a desperate lock, eliciting another moan from the other male. Their erections rubbed against each other with a glorious friction that made them both let out little noises of pleasure. 

This furious make out session lasted only a few minutes more, before Donatello became impatient. He pulled back, littering kisses across Mikey's jaw, neck, collarbone and down his plastron. Mikey let out a soft little sigh, watching as Donatello dipped lower and lower, his cock twitching in anticipation. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes half lidded; a look that he knew Donatello loved. Said male kissed lower until he reached Mikey's arousal, looking up and locking eyes with Mikey. Donnie's pink tongue darted out, licking the length slowly and teasingly. Mikey tilted his head back and let out a soft little whimper, lifting his hips impatiently. Donnie let out a soft little snicker and gripped the base with his hand, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking softly, taking the length into his mouth at an agonizingly slow pace. Mikey let out a low moan, his dick twitching. Donnie closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around the head, before relaxing his gag reflex and swallowing the other male, who arched his back at the feeling, letting out another little moan. Donnie sucked a little longer, before pulling away when he knew that Mikey was getting close. Said male let out an impatient little moan, opening his eyes and staring reproachfully up at Donnie. 

Leaning forwards, Donnie reconnected their lips in a hot kiss, positioning himself at Mikey's entrance, poking slightly. Mikey spread his legs, shifting down slightly and kissing Donnie hard. After a moment, Donatello slipped a finger down against Mikey's entrance, teasingly circling it before pushing a finger in. Before he could follow with a second one and prepare the younger, Mikey reached down and pulled his hand away, murmuring, 

"Just take me." 

Donnie paused for a moment, wanting to argue. But his arousal was getting to him, and he simply nodded his head and spit on his hand, slicking his cock. Normally, he would never have done anything quite so undignified as spitting, but they hadn't any lube anymore, and they were both in a bit of a rush. So fuck it. Donnie positioned himself at Mikey's entrance, leaning down and kissing the other male hard. He started pushing in slowly, letting out a low moan at how tight Mikey was. No matter how many times they had done this before, each time was like the first all over again, and Donnie loved the feeling. 

Mikey stiffened; it did hurt, but he wasn't too worried about it. He let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Donnie's shoulders, burying his face in the crook of the tallers' neck, arching his hips so that the older had better access. Once Donnie was in, he paused and waited for Mikey to adjust. Once he had, Mikey shifted his hips up, and Donnie pulled out slowly, before pushing back in. Donnie picked up speed and fell into a rhythm that Mikey mirrored, lifting his hips in time to meet Donnie's thrusts. Before long, Mikey's insides began to clench, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He let out a low groan which turned into a loud moan as he came, spilling himself over both his and Donnie's plastron. Donnie's release was not far behind, the clenching from the younger sending him over the edge. 

Once their highs had worn off, Donnie pulled out slowly and collapsed beside the younger, yawning and physically drained. He reached over lazily and grabbed Mikey, pulling him into a lazy hug. Mikey laughed and, suppressing a yawn, pushed Donnie away gently. 

"Hey, I''m not sleeping like this! I'm all gross and leaking," he said laughing. 

Donnie yawned again, his eyes already closed. He mumbled something unintelligible, to which Mikey rolled his eyes. He waddled into the bathroom and proceeded to clean himself up, walking back into the bedroom with a roll of toilet paper. When he reached the bed to hand Donnie the roll, the sounds of soft snoring met his ears and he smiled softly. Donnie had to be seriously wiped to fall asleep without cleaning himself off first. Mikey tore off a few squares of the roll and leaned over, cleaning his lovers' chest off. Once done, he threw the dirty clump in the garbage and set the roll on the bedside table, crawling into bed and yawning, his eyes drooping. Donnie mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, pulling Mikey into his arms, who smiled and snuggled up happily. 

In that moment, it seemed like everything was falling back together. 

At least, in that moment. 


	7. Revival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter - I've been really busy with work, personal stuff and financial problems. Bare with me here - I'm back! I hope that you like this chapter - it might not be my best, since I've sort of forgotten my plot, but I reread through the story and I've got it! I've just got to find a way to form it. '^-^ I hope it's alright! feedback is needed, if possible!

Casey yawned, throwing an arm over his eyes to shield them from the intrusive morning sun that poured into his bedroom. He let out a little snort of annoyance - he was exhausted, and he wanted to go back to sleep, but now that he was awake he had no hope in hell of returning to his slumber. Suppressing another yawn, he rolled over onto his side, extending his arm...and it fell on the pillow. He frowned. There was supposed to be a body there, he was sure of it. He opened his eyes and squinted, looking at the space beside him where April was supposed to be. He frowned and patted the empty side of the bed, reassuring himself that she wasn't there. He sighed a little and after a moment, pushed himself up off the bed and looked around, stretching and yawning widely. He shuffled out of bed and into the bedroom and into the bathroom, relieving his bladder, washing his hands, and staring at himself in the mirror for a moment. He frowned a little and lifted his hand, trying to flatten his mat of dark navy hair unsuccessfully. As soon as he grabbed his comb to get his hair under control, he heard the faint hissing of a pan from the kitchen, as well as the faint aroma of...bacon? 

Casey's stomach growled painfully and he promptly dropped his comb and trotted downstairs, worried his nose was deceiving him. When he reached the kitchen, he paused and smiled softly at what he saw. April was bopping along to some music that Mikey had playing in the living room, her hair tired up in a messy bun and her pale skin almost glowing. She was wearing a pair of her mini cheetah shorts he bought on their third year anniversary, as well as a tight white tank top. He smiled, watching her as she tended to what looked like french toast, bacon, and eggs. There were five plates set out on the counter beside her, and the table was cleaned off. 

Quietly he walked forwards, gently wrapping his arms around April's waist and making her jump and curse when the bacon splattered her arm. She laughed, turning her head and looking behind her at Casey. She smiled and laughed a little, leaning back against his frame for a moment. 

"Well, I was right in thinking that the smell of the food would be enough do drag your comatose butt out of bed," she joked softly, letting out a little laugh and flipping over the bacon. 

Casey let out a happy little rumble, watching as she started plating the bacon, then turned to the eggs and plated them as well. 

"Mm. Smells good," he mumbled into her neck, grinning when she giggled a little. 

April spun around in his arms and, using the spatula, she thwacked him on the head and pushed him away teasingly. 

"Let me get the food ready, Casey Jones." 

Casey just grinned and moved forwards again, kissing her on the lips and pulling her close. She kissed him back for a moment, before laughing and pushing him away again. Casey laughed a little, his stomach growling at the smell of the food, but he grabbed April once again and pulled her against him. April laughed again, burbling something about not wanting the eggs to burn, wrestling out of his grasp. 

"Awe. Gross. Go do that in your room!" Mikey spluttered from the entrance to the living room. 

Casey turned around and stuck his tongue out at the younger, and April simply laughed and turned back, tending to the breakfast. 

Ten minutes later, the food was plated and set out on the table. 

"I'll run and wake up Raph," Donnie said, turning and padding up the stairs. 

Donatello paused, knocking lightly on the door before pushing it open. Raphael was still asleep in the same position that he had been the night before; he was holding Leo's hand, head down and resting on Leo's mattress. He was bent over, still sitting on the chair. Donnie paused for a moment, the scene before him making him feel as thought he was trespassing on something that he had no business to. He didn't want to wake either of them - they looked like they were at peace. He sighed, hearing the sounds of Mikey whining about Donnie taking his time, and walked in, gently rousing Raphael by shaking his shoulder. 

"Mmmm," Raphael grumbled, "I don' wanna," he groaned angrily. 

"Breakfasts' ready," Donnie coaxed, grinning in amusement when Raph bolted up and blinked sleepily. 

"I'm up, 'm up," he slurred, his hand slipping from Leo's lazily. 

Donnie grinned, said he'd meet him downstairs, and left the room. Suppressing a small yawn himself, he padded down the stairs, pausing at the steps for a moment before entering the kitchen. Everyone was seated, except for Master Splinter. He frowned a little as he seated himself, glancing over at April. 

"Hey, Where's Sensei?" 

April shrugged a little, her eyebrows furrowing a little, "I don't know. I saw him this morning when I woke up - he said something about meditating in the garden. He might still be there. I asked him if he wanted breakfast and he said he'd eat later." 

Donnie glanced at Mikey, who was barely listening, staring longingly at the food. Before Donnie could say anything, Raph sauntered into the room, yawning and stretching as he made his way to his seat. He sat down and looked at the plate happily, (or as happy as Raph could manage to look) then up at April and Casey. 

"Thanks for the food," he grunted pleasantly. 

"You're welcome," April laughed, taking a bite of her eggs. 

Mikey, seeing April and Casey digging in, started inhaling his plate of food noisily. Donnie glanced at him and shook his head, turning back to Raph with an amused expression. 

"Someone's definitely in a good mood today." 

Raph shrugged, mouth full of bacon. Everyone fell silent, the sounds of eating the only thing that kept the room from total silence. Mikey stood, his plate full, and grabbed seconds, soon followed by Raph. Donnie contained himself, settling with one plate like April and Casey, who had just finished and were putting their plates in the sink. He definitely felt a dramatic change in the atmosphere since Leonardo had taken up the other room. It was lighter, and moods were brighter. Hell, Raphael was in a good mood, which was rare on the best of days. He smiled softly to himself, standing and grabbing his plate and glass, striding to the sink and sending April away so he could do the dishes for her. She argued of course, but conceded quickly, getting used to this by now. He glanced over his shoulder at Mikey who was laughing so hard that milk was squirting out his nose. Raph had apparently made a joke, since he was sitting there chuckling, looking at Mikey weirdly. Donnie grinned a little and turned back to the dishes. 

Things seemed to be getting better. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Oroku Saki stood just in the tree line, watching the cabin closely. He was alone, his metal suit off for the moment. He was in a black winter kimono, his hair tied back tightly. His eyes were narrowed, watching the sat as he sat, cross legged a few feet away from him. He was meditating, and he looked like a damn twit. He knew for a fact that he hadn't been sensed, but at this point, the Shredder didn't give two shits if he was found. In fact, he was standing this close in hopes that his presence  **would** be felt. A healthy dose of fear would work just fine. Maybe a jab in the ribs, telling them that this wasn't over. 

He knew where they were, and he was coming. 

He smirked softly to himself, and was about to turn and walk away when the rat spoke, his voice annoyingly calm, "Hello, Oroku Saki. I know you are there." 

Oroku smirked softly, turning back around and looking at the rats' back, his voice dripping with contempt, "You turn your back to me like you're unafraid." 

There was silence for a moment, before Splinter spoke, "I know that you are not going to attack right now. What I want to know is how you found this place." 

"I have eyes, rat. I hear things, and I see things." 

There was, again, a pause of silence in which the rat shifted, standing and turning around to finally face him. His eyes were weary, and his shoulders were hunched with years of worry and age. Oroku smirked smugly at the deterioration of the scum in front of him. 

"Why are you here? If not to attack," he asked, tilting his head to the side and staring at the other with those annoying black eyes. 

"I'm simply observing." 

"Wasn't the death of one of my sons enough for you?" 

The Shredder simply laughed, "Nice try, rat, but I know that he lived. In fact, I also know that he's laying in a bed in that house, recovering. Along with his brothers, and those other two. April O'Neil and the man." 

Splinter flinched a little, his calm composure cracking slightly. It was definitely a treat, witnessing this. 

"Can you not wait until they are fully healed? Would you not rather strike with honor, instead of cowardice? Would it not feel better to win fairly? Only the weak strike when their opponents are down. It proves their weakness." 

Oroku sneered, lifting his lip in disgust, "Do not speak to me of honor, rat. You and those green mutants have been nothing but a thorn in my side for far too long, and I will do whatever I must to make sure that you are all wiped off of my radar for good. You and those pesky children." 

With that, he turned and disappeared into the forest, head held high and a triumphant smirk on his face. 

But...As much as he hated it, the old rats words stuck in his head.  _"Can you not strike with honor, instead of cowardice? Would it not feel better to win fairly? Only the weak strike when their opponents are down. It proves their weakness."_ He growled, hatred flaring in his heart. That rat had no idea what he was talking about - he was nothing but an only bag of mutated bones. But he couldn't help but think of the truth in those words. If he struck while they were all down, sure he was to win, but at what cost? He would be admitting that he couldn't beat them at their best, admitting that he was weaker. So weak, that he had to strike when they could not. He scowled and stopped walking. But.. he had almost beat them once before. He just hadn't finished the job. 

He shook his head, and spat, face contorted with disgust as he turned back around and walked back to the edge of the forest, where the rat was sitting, meditating once again. 

"Expect us, rat, when you least expect it. As soon as your sons are healed, I will be coming. I will know, and I will be there." 

And he turned, leaving the house once and for all. 

~~~~~

Splinter sat silently, eyes closed to appear to be meditating. But he wasn't meditating - far from it. His brain was alive and buzzing, rapidly trying to form a plan to give his sons more time. He was terrified for them - the Shredder was a formidable opponent who had nearly killed Leonardo, the leader. He had had a plan that would have been their downfall - kill the leader, and you kill the team. He wasn't just attacking out of hatred anymore, no. He was more calculated, determined to cause as much pain and suffering as he could before delivering the final blows that would be sure to eradicate them. And now April and Casey were in this, which was the very thing that he had wanted to avoid. He was forever grateful for what they were doing, but he couldn't let them get hurt. As soon as Leonardo was well enough to walk and keep himself up, they would leave. He had to tell them, to tell them to find a place to hide for a while once they leave. 

What scared him the most was that the Shredder knew where they were. They were in the very cabin that they had hid in the last time that the Shredder had formed a nearly lethal attack on Leonardo, and they had been safe before. But now, they were found out. His sons weren't safe. They didn't have much time - a few weeks at most. Leonardo was healing at a rapid pace, thanks to Donatello. 

He just hoped that Leonardo would make as close to a full recovery within the next few weeks as possible. 

A call pulled him from his frenzied thoughts, and his eyes popped open, seeing Mikey jogging across the yard towards him. 

"Sensei! There you are!" 

Splinter forced a small smile as he pulled himself up from his cross-legged position. Mikey reached him, grinning. 

"You missed breakfast!" he chirped. 

"I see that, my son," Splinter murmured, gesturing to a piece of egg that was on his chin. 

Mikey shyly wiped his chin, then paused, eyeing his father warily, "What's wrong, Sensei?" 

Splinter sighed - as moronic as his youngest son could be, he was in no way dull. He suppressed the urge to sugar coat everything - he had lied to his sons too much within the last little while. They didn't deserve it. 

"Go and get your brothers and April and Casey. Bring them into the living room." 

Mikey flinched slightly at the tone in his fathers' voice, nodding his head silently and trotting quickly back into the house. Splinter followed at a slower pace, looking around him. The sky that had been blue a few hours ago was now dark and overcast, the wind picking up and blowing all around him. It was like the weather was mirroring the storm that was going on around them. He sighed, his shoulders sagging. There was a dull pain in his chest, persistent and growing. He chose to ignore it, though. There were more pressing matters to address. 

When he walked into the house, everyone was already sitting in the living room, silently. They turned and looked at him when he walked in, Casey standing and opening his mouth to speak, but the look on Splinter's face stilled him. He sat back down, watching Splinter warily. 

Taking a deep breath, Splinter spoke, "We have a problem. The Shredder knows where we are. He has scouts watching over the house. He knows that we are all in here, even Leonardo, and he is planning on attacking once we are all healed," he paused, turning to April and Casey, his eyes dull and his face drawn as he resumed, "April, Casey, although we are forever in your debt for your help, we cannot continue to be here with you. You are at risk - when the Shredder strikes, he's taking all of us down, including you." 

April stood, her eyes wide and glassy, "We're not leaving you! Let them come! Remember when we fought side by side against Winters' stone siblings? Remember wh-" 

Splinter cut in, his throat constricting painfully, "Miss O'Neil... Please. I remember. We all remember. But this is different; this is something bigger that I can not allow you to be a part of. This isn't your fight, and I refuse to lose you to this. Please understand." 

April fell silent, her nose wrinkling and her chin wobbling slightly. He turned back to his sons, taking a deep breath before continuing his speech, "My sons, once your brother is up and walking, we must run." At the look on Raph's face, he held a hand up, "We must run for now. None of us will be ready to fight as a team, even when Leonardo is up. We must hide and find a place to recover together, to train, to be one again. It will take some time, but when we are ready we will resurface and plan our attack. We cannot stay here. They are watching." 

He paused, looking at the drawn and pained faces before him. The pain in his chest persisted, but once again he ignored it, his voice broken when he spoke once more, "I am sorry. I am sorry for everything." 

More silence met his words, and he turned, walking upstairs slowly. Once cleared, he paused and started at Leonardo's cracked door, his eyes stinging. After a moment, he continued walking, his tail curled around his left leg as he entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. Leonardo was asleep, the morphine machine beeping dully beside him. The heart monitor was silent and steady. They had lowered his morphine dose dramatically - as said before, Leonardo was healing at a rapid pace. He always did heal quickly. Splinter was convinced that it was the fear of leaving his family alone that spurred him along. A sad smile tilted his lips up as he took the seat beside the bed, reaching out and taking his sons' hand, watching the others' features silently. 

The bruises were no longer an ugly dark color - they were lighter now, almost skin tone. They were fading, and his color was normal. There were still dark bags underneath his eyes, but those would fade over time. The bandage around his head was gone, the top of his head still a little purple, but healing just as well, the stitches beginning to dissolve as his skin healed itself. The rest was covered by blankets as Leo slept. Splinter watched his son, a single tear slipping from his stinging eyes and plopping in his lap. 

What sort of a father was he? He had trained them for years for this. He had trained them to fight as a team, and they had, but he had always been there. He had always fought with them, helped them and protected them. And the one time that they needed him the most, he hadn't been there. If he had been, this would have been avoided. This could have all been taken away. 

More tears followed the first, until his eyes seemed to become a waterfall. He hadn't cried for a long time - the tears felt foreign to him. But he couldn't stop them. Years of stress, pain and suffering slipped from his eyes, dampening his robe. Leonardo slept peacefully, unaware of the storm swirling around him. 

Unaware for now, but not for long. 

Splinter glanced up and out the window, watching as rain started to fall in large drops. Lightning struck a tree, thunder boomed, and in the storm, he could have sworn that he saw three foot ninja, sitting in the trees around the backyard. Watching him. 


	8. Fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to apologize right here, right now. I'm so sorry. Don't hate me or come kill me!!!!

It was all happening so fast. One minute, everything was fine. It was falling back into place; Leonardo was alive and healing, they were all healing, things were happy. Then... everything started crashing again. Too fast. 

Mikey lay in bed, curled up on his side, crying softly. His mask was thrown across the room, his belt and nunchucks in a heap at the foot of the bed. The curtains were drawn, and the thunder and rain pierced the silence. He pulled the covers up, curling up in a ball tightly, his body shivering with sobs. 

A hesitant knock on the door pierced his ears, and he paused. If it was Donnie, he'd come right in. 

The door cracked open, then closed. 

"Mikey?" 

Yep. Donnie. 

Mikey didn't respond, the tears silently flowing down his cheeks and soaking the already wet pillow. He heard Donnie walking towards the bed, felt his weight on the bed, and flinched as arms wrapped around his waist. Donnie pulled the younger closer, sighing softly. 

"Shh..." Donnie cooed, holding him close. 

The tears fell faster, followed by a loud, cracked sob that shook his body. 

"Why?" the younger whispered. 

"I don't know," Donnie choked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael sat at the bedside, staring unseeingly out the window. Leonardo was silent, sitting beside Raph and leaning again him slightly. He was up and walking, but he was still weak. Keeping himself upright for longer than a half an hour wore him completely out. And the news about their father...well, it weakened him further. It weakened them all. 

Mikey hadn't come out of his room since it happened, and Donnie was rarely seem, bouncing between care and checking on Mikey. Raphael spent most of his time in this room and Leo's, being Leonardo's shoulder to lean on. April and Casey were barely around. They made food, and left them to themselves, to which they were grateful. 

Leonardo shifted, pulling Raphael out of his reverie. He glanced over and saw that Leo had fallen asleep, leaning against Raph's shoulder. He didn't mind - it was the first time Leo had slept in almost two days now. He turned his gaze away from Leo to the small lump on the bed, his eyes stinging and his heart clenching. Never in his life had he ever seen his father look this small, this fragile. The heart attack had taken away any strength that Splinter had had left in him. Being so close, he could see the toll that the past few months had taken on him. He had lost fur around his nose and on the top of his head, his eyes were sunken and bagged, and he had lost weight. His shoulders were more hunched than usual, and he was barely eating. They had him on an IV for fluids and food, as well as a type of life support that Donatello had created, as he couldn't 100% replicate the life support used in hospitals. It worked. 

His father was breathing through a tube; he couldn't breathe by himself. 

Donnie said that he was making progress, but from where Raphael was sitting, it looked like a crock of shit. 

His thoughts strayed back to Mikey. He had taken this harder than anyone - he hadn't even emerged long enough to visit their father. He was worried, as everyone else was. And for once, he didn't hold it against Donnie that he was the one that Mikey wanted to see. Only him. 

He glanced back to his right at Leonardo, who was starting to stirr. If he had any idea what to do to keep him asleep, he'd do it, but nothing would work. He silently let Leonardo rouse, sitting upright and yawning slightly. He tried to lift his arms over his head to stretch, but the sling on his right arm hindered him. He groaned a little, the strength needed for the half stretch nearly draining him again. He leaned back against Raphael, his eyes locked on his father. Raphael sighed a little and gently lifted his arm, wrapping it around Leo's shoulders and moving closer, pulling their bodies together. Leonardo rested his head against Raph's chest, letting out a very soft, almost inaudible churr. 

He had no idea how much time passed, but Donnie finally emerged back into the room, giving his brothers a forlorn smile as greeting. He set about checking their fathers' vitals, morphine count, life support and IVs. Things seemed to be alright - the check was over quickly, and Donnie was gone again. Leonardo sat up, slipping from Raph's arms and standing slowly, gaining balance, and walking from the room. Raph grudgingly followed, turning and casting one more look at his father before closing the door behind him and following Leo into his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oroku Saki sat at his desk, staring at Karai with a look of barely concealed annoyance, "Spit it out." 

Karai seemed to be struggling to speak, her eyes downcast and avoiding eye contact. After a moment, one of her fellow ninjas stood forwards and said, "The rat has fallen. He's dying. We assume it's a heart attack. Leonardo's up and walking now." 

Oroku sat back in his seat, a slow grin making it's way onto his face, "Perfect. It all seems to be falling into my favor, doesn't it?" 

With a hand, he dismissed everyone except for Karai. 

"Karai. What is the problem?" 

The female paused, her dark eyes lifting to look at the man before her. She looked...nervous? Regretful? Something in her eyes he disliked. 

"Are you fond of those..mutants, Karai? Is that why you failed to report your findings to me?" 

Karai quickly spoke, "No! No of course not, Master. I am simply not feeling well." 

 _Too_ quickly. Oroku narrowed his eyes. 

"Very well then. Take some medication and get yourself healthy. It won't be long now before we can strike." 

Karai nodded and fled the room. 

_Perfect._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

April sat in the living room, staring at the blank TV screen silently. Casey watched her warily - she hadn't moved since breakfast. Over 3 hours ago. He walked over to her, his heart heavy, and he sat beside her, gently pulling her into him. She fell against him silently, curling up in his embrace. They sat silently, watching as the rain fell. It hadn't stopped raining for almost 5 days now - the thunder had finally stopped, as had the lightning. April had curled back up into herself, not as bad as when they first got there, but Casey was scared that it was getting to that. First the bomb that Splinter had left, then they had gone in to visit Leo and seen Splinter on the ground, unresponsive. 

The only good news that they had gotten over the past few days was Leonardo being able to walk. 

Casey sighed a little, "Did you eat yet, babe?" 

He waited a moment, but there was silence. He glanced down and sighed softly. April was asleep. He brushed the hair from her face and held her close, letting her sleep. She wasn't sleeping well anymore. 

After a moment, he heard footsteps coming down the steps, and was surprised to see Mikey standing there. He looked terrible - his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, he had lost some weight, and his skin was pale and clammy. 

"Hey,'' Casey greeted, eyebrows furrowing a little. 

Mikey tried for a smile, "Hey. Could I get some food?" His voice was soft and hoarse. 

Casey nodded, "Of course, dude. You don't need to ask - just grab what you want." 

Mikey smiled a little, thanked him, then disappeared again. It hurt to see the normally cheerful turtle like this. Hell, it hurt to see everyone like this. He sighed and looked down at the woman in his arms. She was so small. He reached up and started to gently run his hands through her dull red hair. 

He remembered what Splinter had said last. They needed to get away and leave - he and April were in trouble and needed to go into hiding. They needed to split up. He sighed a little - he had to know that they were never going to do that. April loved them with all her heart, and he loved them too. He'd rather die protecting them than die knowing that he had run away like a coward when they were in a fight for their lives. April felt the same. He stared our the fogged window, watching the ran fall from the dark sky. The house was quiet, save for the occasional padding of feet as someone walked to the bathroom, to a different room, etc. April slept on, fitfully, but relatively deep.  

Casey found his eyes drooping finally, and he tilted his head back again the wall, eventually falling asleep himself. 

Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe when he woke up, things would be okay after all. 

He knew that would never happen, but it didn't hurt to pretend. 


	9. Uncertainty.

Karai sat in her room. She wasn't in her ninja garb - she was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a white tank top. it was just after two in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. Letting out a soft sigh, she stood and padded from her room and into the bathroom, where she turned in the light and splashed her face with water from the sink. She looked up and let out a littler sigh. Her black hair was a mess - tangled and dull, and her eyes were red and bloodshot. Her body ached, and her heart was heavy. Sure, she did what her father asked her to without question, but this...this was too much. She didn't necessarily like the turtles and their rat father too much, but she didn't hate them. She had been trained on the words and thoughts of her father. Having spent time with those green ninjas, and having fought many battles with them had softened her view. Especially lately - she had watched how they fell when their brother was supposedly dead. She had watched how they bounced up when he was brought in alive. And now she watched as all of them once again crumbled under the weight of their barely-hanging on father. She hadn't wanted to tell her father about the rat, but what choice did she have? The rest of the foot would have told him at some point - everyone was eager for the acceptance of their leader. 

She let out an annoyed sound and dried her hands and face, turning the light off and walking to her bed. She dropped heavily and lay down, turning and staring out the window. She had to do something - she couldn't let them die. 

Being the Shredder's daughter had many perks. One of which was that he trusted her with the most private of things, never once thinking that she would have the conscience to realize that not everything he did was truly for the greater good. She knew about his run in with the rat. She knew what they had spoken of, and she also knew that the Shredder had no intention to wait until they were ready to fight back. He was planning a form of attack while she lay in bed, asleep in his mind. Having heard about the rat's fall, he was renewed with strength and purpose. He was going to kill them - and Karai was expected to be right there through everything. She would not stand by as her father murdered them in cold blood. 

She knew the weight of honor, and she knew that what he was doing lacked it in every way. She had to think of something - she needed to save them. No matter what the cost - they didn't deserve anything that had happened to them over the past few months. 

Sitting up, her eyes lit up for the first time in months. She had an idea - it would cost her her relationship with her father, her status with the Foot, possibly even her life. But she knew that she had to do this. There was no other way. 

It was time she fought back. 

~~~~~~~~

Leonardo was in pain. 

Standing alone in the shed, he stared at the fire that he was feeding, the heat licking his face and his arms. It was refreshing - it was cold everywhere else. It had been raining almost nonstop since he had gotten up and started walking, and now it finally seemed to have stopped. But the temperature had plummeted, and the rain was started to turn into frost. It was hard to believe that it was already the middle of September. He had been out for so long. 

He dropped the pointer and stood, turning his back to the flames and stretching, growling when his right arm was restricted by the sling. He still had another week or two in this stupid thing, according to Donnie.  

"Pssh," he spat, looking around the shed. 

He had a sudden, overpowering feeling of deja vu hit him. Here he was again, arm in a sling and not able to protect his family. It felt the same but it was so very, very different. 

Sighing heavily, he sat on the makeshift bed that his father had made for him, and closed his eyes. He was a failure. He was broken, his family was broken, he...wasn't alone. 

He sat deathly still, listening as the shed door opened and closed, followed by a soft pair of footprints. They were too heavy to be either of his brothers, and April or Casey would have knocked. He opened his eyes and turned, bristling when he saw a familiar face that he definitely did NOT want to see. 

Karai stood before him, wearing a black body suit with her hair tied back in a short ponytail. Her eyes were purple bagged, and she looked on edge. Leo flew up, ignoring the burning sensation the rushed through his body from the movement, and faced her stiffly, standing in a defensive position, waiting for her move. She simply stood silently, eyeing him up and down. After a moment, he spoke. 

"What are you doing here, Karai?" His voice came out a lot stronger than he felt. 

She flinched at his words and looked down, her voice oddly soft, "Leonardo, please. I am not here to hurt you. If I were, you would be hurting already." 

Leonardo paused; she had a point, "That may be, but I don't trust you." 

She nodded her head and took a step forwards, looking up at him and freezing when he took two steps back, "Look, I am here to warn you and your family. The Shredder is coming." 

Leonardo rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know. My father spoke with him. He's planning to attack as soon as we're ready; and we will be soon." 

Karai shook her head fervently, eyes widening slightly, "No!" she exclaimed, "He's going to attack sooner. He is not going to wait for you - he is watching. He knows that you are all weak and unprepared, and he is planning on killing you all. I don't know when exactly, but I know he is coming. Fast." 

Leonardo paused, lowering his fists and straightening a little, eyeing her up, "Why are you really here?" he asked suspiciously. 

Karai let out a troubled sigh, her voice shaking as she glanced uneasily around them, "You have every reason to not trust me. But please, Leonardo. I do not want to see you all taken out like this. I do not agree with what my father is doing - you need to understand this. I'm here to help you. I'm here to make sure that you don't die." 

Leonardo paused, his mind racing, "Wait, hold up. If you're here..." he shook his head again. This made no sense! 

"How can you help us? What are you planning, if you are telling the truth." 

Karai wrung her hands nervously, taking a slow step forwards. Leonardo didn't step back, so she took a few more steps until she was almost against him. Her voice was low and urgent, and her eyes were bloodshot. 

"Look, I know of a place that you can hide. I can help you get there, and I can make sure that you're safe. Right now, the Foot are with the Shredder, rallying up their strength for their attack. He's bringing everything with him," She paused, and when Leo didn't speak, she went on, "I can buy you a few more days at the most. If you agree to let me help you, I'll explain more. But I can't unless you agree to work with me here!" 

Leonardo weighed his options. He knew that the Shredder was just cruel enough to strike them at their worst, just to win, and he didn't doubt Karai when she said that. But what was the real reason behind her helping? But he didn't have any other options here, did he? 

"I'll do it." 

~~~~~~~~

Raphael stood outside the shed, listening to the conversation that was taking place beyond him. Was that a woman? April, maybe? No, the voice was thickly accented. He couldn't place it, but it sounded really familiar to him. And Leo? He leaned in a little farther, nearly pressed up against the door. He could hear a little bit of the conversation, but all it did was further his confusion. They seemed to be making plans of some sort. They were working together, instead of trying to kill each other, and that actually began to worry him. After a moment, they fell silent, and Raphael heard footsteps coming to the doors. He slipped back into the trees, hidden but able to see the shed. His heart dropped when he saw a woman he knew all to well emerge - Karai. His eyes narrowed, and he shot out so fast that it shocked even him. 

Karai was caught off guard, something that rarely happened and was cause for pause in Raphael's mind, but not in his actions. Within seconds, he had her pinned against the cold and wet ground, kneeling on her back so she was tightly restrained. He leaned in and growled, using one hand to grab her ponytail and wrench her head up. 

"What are ya doin' here, ya little--" 

"Raph!?" 

Raphael started at the startled exclamation, turning and looking at Leonardo, who stood in the shed doorway, looking at Raphael with what looked like horror. 

"Get off her, Raph," Leonardo warned, his voice dropping an octave, just like it did whenever he was ready to either fight of lecture. 

Raphael was too startled to bristle or refuse, popping up and letting Karai free. The female hesitantly stood, eyes wide and face pale. She turned and looked between Leonardo and Raphael, blinking rapidly. She looked shaken and nervous, her eyes flitting around them. She looked paranoid. And like shit. Her eyes were wide and red, her face gaunt and cheeks hollowed out. Leonardo simply nodded at her, and she turned and dashed into the forest at top speed, lost from their gaze within seconds. 

Watching her run away brought Raphael back to his usual mind frame, his eyes narrowing and turning accusingly towards Leonardo, who was watching the forest. Before Raphael could speak, Leonardo reached out and pulled him into the shed, closing the door tightly behind them. 

"Sit," Leo said, pointing towards the makeshift bed he had been nursed on when they had first arrived. 

Raphael growled at the order, but sat down, eyeing the older as he walked to the fireplace. He waited a few moments before exclaiming angrily, 

"What the hell was that all about? Huh?" 

Leonardo stood still for a moment, and Raphael's eyes narrowed. He was beginning to remember why they used to clash so much. 

"Look, I know what this looks like, and I know that she's not to be trusted." 

"Pah, do you? You fuckin' let her in here and...and were what? Tha hell were ya doin' in here anyways?" 

Leonardo rolled his eyes and turned to face the red masked male, his eyes hard, "Look, Raph, just stop and listen to me, alright? It's not what it looks like! It's actually the complete opposite--" 

"Bull-fucking-shit. Our father's fucking dying up there, and you're out here fucking the Shredder's daughter!" 

Leonardo's eyes hardened and his back stiffened, and Raphael knew immediately that he had crossed a line that he shouldn't have. Before he could backtrack, though, Leonardo blew up. 

"Excuse me? First of all, our father IS NOT dying. According to Donnie, he's making a full recovery! He's going to be fine! Second of all,  **fucking** the Shredder's daughter? Who the hell do you think I am, Raph? Have you been suffering some sort of brain damage? I never laid any sort of a hand on her. We talked. She's fucking here to help us, she's even....she's..."  **  
**

Raphael jumped up, his heart pounding painfully. Leonardo's face dropped color rapidly, and he started swaying, losing his balance and words slurring into silence. Raphael dived up and caught him before the wounded elder fell to the ground. Raphael grunted - he wasn't heavy; he had lost a lot of weight in the last few months, but it was still a shock to have all of the others' body weight hand on his arms. Leonardo's eyes fluttered closed, and Raphael panicked, calling his brothers' name loudly. When there was no response, Raphael swore under his breath and managed to pick the older male up and bring him to the straw bed. He heaved him up and lay him down, panting, and started slapping his brothers clammy cheek a few times. 

"C'mon, Leo... Wake up, please...wake up, buddy...bro..." 

After a few heart wrenching moments, Leo began to stirr, letting out a soft little noise of registration. Raphael let out a relieved laugh, leaning back slightly and watching as his brother opened his eyes and blinked. 

"Oh fuck... Leo, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Are ya good? Wha' happened?" 

Leo was silent for a moment, gently pushing himself up and shaking his head. Once he pulled himself up into a sitting position, he shook his head, his voice soft. 

"I don't know. I think I might have gotten a little carried away or something." he shrugged and glanced up at Raph, his eyes milky. 

Raphael's heart was beating double-time, his head throbbing slightly, "I'm sorry, man. I shouldn'a gotten you upset. I didn't mean what I said, I'm jus' confused as to why she was here and ya weren' tryna beat her." 

Leo smiled softly, "Believe me, I was going to. She stopped me, though. She said that she could help us. She had news on the Shredder that she thought we needed to hear." 

When Raphael remained silent, Leonardo went on, explaining her motive and her plan. Once he was done, Raphael fell silent, turning his head to look at the crackling fire. After a moment, he shifted and let out a heavy breath. 

"Huh. So now she's on our side, eh?" 

Leo nodded his head, "Apparently." 

Raphael shook his head and ran a hand over his face, "This is so screwed up. Everything. I mean, she's supposed ta be our fuckin' enemy. Hell, she's the Shredder's daughter, an' now all 'uva sudden she's had this miraculous change 'a heart, and she wants ta help us? Somethin' doesn't add up, Leo." 

"I know. But what other choices do we have? We know full well that the Shredder won't wait for us. He knows he won't get his way if he does. At the very least, we'd be able to get far enough with her that we can find our own way if we feel she's leading us to a trap. It's worth a shot, isn't it? It's better than sitting here, waiting for the attack. We'd be doing something." 

Raphael nodded slowly, but his expression darkened suddenly. 

"What about Splinter?" 

Leo paused for a moment, before muttering, "Karai said that he should be up and moving in a few days. She said she could buy us that time if needed. She's going to pop by within the next few hours to update us." 

Raphael nodded and let out a sigh, moving over and sitting beside the other male. They were silent for a moment, listening to the crackling of the fire. After a few moments, Leonardo sighed and leaned against Raphael, obviously exhausted. Raphael felt terrible for causing the other to collapse.  _No more fightin',_ he promised himself as he wrapped an arm around his older brother. He leaned back into a laying position, gently bringing Leo down on his chest. The two shifted into a more comfortable arrangement; Raphael lay on his back with an arm around Leo and another behind his head, while Leo rested his head against Raphael's chest, and draped a leg over his waist. It wasn't long before Leonardo's breathing deepened, and he was asleep. 

Raphael remained awake for quite some time after, staring at the ceiling. It started to rain outside, the pattering of the droplets making little plops on the roof. 

His mind wasn't buzzing and keeping him awake, surprisingly. In fact, there was literally nothing on his mind other then that he was comfortable for once, and he was at ease. At least for the moment. Leonardo was sleeping. It was alright. But for some reason he couldn't so much as rest his eyes without getting a little restless. There was a weird feeling growing in the pit of his stomach that refused to be ignored, no matter how hard he tried to push it down. He didn't like the feeling, but he had no idea what to do to get rid of it. And he had no idea what was causing it. Maybe he was just anxious to see how things played out with Karai? Yeah, that had to be it. 

It couldn't have anything to do with Leonardo cuddling him. 

Not at all. 

Raphael lifted his head slightly to look at the sleeping male on his chest, his gaze softening. Leonardo was resting, his face smooshed against Raph's plastron, and lips parted ever so slightly. His breathing was even and deep, and his sides rose with every inhale. He looked...peaceful, for the first time in a long time. Reaching up with his free arm, Raph gently placed a hand on Leo's exposed cheek, pausing when the older let out a soft churr and nuzzled into the hand. Raph's heart skipped a beat, and his thumb started to gently ghost along the others' cheekbone. A small smile came to Raph's lips, and he dropped his head back on the bed, mindlessly running his thumb across the olders' skin. After a moment, Raph's eyes started to droop, and he drifted off into a restless sleep. 


	10. Buying Much Needed Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it! I'm so happy that I've gotten such positive feedback! More is really, really appreciated so that I know you guys like where the story is going! I have a bunch of ideas that I'm trying to sort out, so bare with me here if it takes a little bit longer to update within the next little while! Thanks a bunch you guys! ^-^

"--Not going to hide away while they're running for their lives! It's not going to fly!" 

"Yes, babe, I know, but don'tcha think that we should at least listen to what he said? At least for a little--" 

"Casey Jones! I cannot BELIEVE you would even consider ditching our family like this! Are you a fucking coward? Or are you a fucking backstabbing jerk?" 

"Babe, please... Calm down! I'm just thinking about what's right for us an--" 

"For us? For  _us?_ We need to think about them right now, or have you already forgotten the fact that Leonardo almost died, and their father, Splinter, is upstairs on fucking LIFE SUPPORT? We can't AFFORD to think for ourselves! If you think that we can, you can fucking leave without me, because I'm not leaving them."  _  
_

There was a scuffle, followed by the high pitched  _Ting!_ that Donnie assumed was their engagement ring. He flinched as Casey tried calling out to April, who ignored him and stormed outside, slamming the door shut hard behind her. He heard a soft sigh and a flop as Casey dropped into a kitchen chair. Donnie didn't blame Casey for wanting to flee - as Splinter had said, their lives were now in danger. Something that they had promised wouldn't happen. April's loyalty didn't surprise him as much as sadden him. It was hard for him to believe that she would willingly risk her lives to keep them safe. What had they ever done to deserve that?  _  
_

He heard a soft groan, and peeked around the corner. Casey was hulked over, his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees, shoulders shaking in the telltale sign that he was either crying or was about to. Donnie's eyes stung, and he turned and fled the area. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Casey had had enough. 

April was right. They were family, and family didn't run away and leave other family to fend for themselves. Especially with something as life-threatening as this. He was scum for even considering this - it wasn't that there was any love lost between him and the turtles, he was just thinking about him and April. He wanted to have a family with her some day. She was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he was terrified of losing her. 

That and if Splinter passed, them getting into safety would have been his last dying request. 

And something like that wouldn't wage well on his already ebbing sanity. 

But she was right - they were family. They had already been through so much together, and the turtles had saved their asses more times than he cared to count. The least that they could do was make good on their end of the bargain. Besides, if he had managed to talk April into leaving, she would never have forgiven him. They wouldn't have been together anyways. And there was no way in hell that he was leaving her here in this warzone. 

He felt like shit as he stood, wiping his face quickly and exiting the kitchen. He paused at the screen door and peered out. April was sitting on the patio in the swing chair, nursing a cup of tea and staring out at the lawn. She was wearing a wool sweater and black leggings with slippers, and her hair was messily tied in a bun. She looked gaunt and pale, and her eyes were red. They looked painful. 

As he watched she took a shaky sip of her tea, closing her eyes momentarily and reopening them as she lowered her mug. He took a deep breath and opened the door, slipping from the house. She barely looked at him as he approached, but her grip on the mug tightened as he drew closer. 

"Can I?" he asked softly, pointing at the empty space beside her. 

She nodded and he sat down heavily, staring out at the lawn. The weather was starting to look up, surprisingly, the sun peeking out form the fluffy clouds. The grass was a dark, healthy green, and the trees were green tinted with the coming signs of autumn; tinges or red, yellow and orange. It was always beautiful out here - you could see every change that the seasons brought, and it seemed that in this little grove, there was a little protective circle. Or at least, it used to feel that way. Ever since Splinter had told them that they were being watched, he felt uneasy in his own cabin. Which pissed him off. 

But now wasn't the time for anger. 

He cleared his throat and looked down, a lump embarrassingly rising in his throat. 

"April," he started, which caught her attention. He usually called her babe, hun, or sweet cheeks. When he used her first name, he was serious about something. 

She turned and looked at him as he spoke, "April, look. I'm sorry for what I said in the kitchen. Okay? I ain't gonna leave ya, and I ain't gonna leave our..family. It was stupid for me to even suggest it. I guess I wasn't really thinking the way that I should. And I'm sorry. This isn't the time for us to argue, yeah?" 

April was silent for a moment, before she murmured, "Yeah." 

Casey fell silent again, leaning against the back of the bench and staring up at the roof of the patio. April sat silently, looking at him. After a moment, he cleared his throat and slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out the ring that he had given her, the she had thrown across the kitchen. He looked at her and hesitantly held it out to her, clearing his throat again in an unsuccessful attempt to speak. She finally gave up and fell silent, staring at her. She looked down at his hand and let out a soft sigh, her eyes glistening. She took a deep breath, before hesitantly reaching out and taking the ring again. She mumbled an apology and shakily tried to put it back on her finger, fumbling and dropping it. She swore and jumped up, nearly spilling the rest of her tea. 

Casey jumped up and gently pushed her back on the bench, "Let me," he said, reaching down and grabbing the ring. (Thank God it hadn't fallen through the wood.) 

She shakily sat back, taking a deep breath as Casey grabbed her hand and looked at her, slipping the ring onto her ring finger. He smiled softly, watching her face change from stone pale to slightly flushed. She gently put the tea cup on the little side table beside her and caught Casey completely off guard, but throwing herself into his arms. She started shaking, and he held her close, taking a deep breath and holding her. They stayed like that for a moment, before they heard the shed door open and a few pairs of footsteps. They pulled apart and looked over, watching as Leonardo and Raphael emerged from the shed together. Leonardo had a blanket over his shoulders, and Raph was holding what looked like a wooden sword. The two were smiling; they were getting along. But Casey wasn't that surprised - he doubted that they would be fighting with each other at a time like this. 

The two turned and noticed Casey and April for the first time. Raph waved a greeting, and Leo grinned and called out, "Morning!" 

"Hey, guys!" April said, standing shakily and waving back. 

Casey turned and stood, grinning as the two drew closer. 

"What were ya doing in the shed?" Casey asked, an eyebrow raised. 

Raphael's cheeks dusted a soft pink and he looked away, while Leonardo shrugged. Casey and April glanced over at each other, exchanging a confused glance. They decided not to push it, instead changing the subject quickly. 

"What do you guys want for lunch?" 

"Lunch?" Leo asked perplexed. 

"Yeah," Casey said, "It's almost 1." 

Leo and Raph glanced at each other, before the two said, "Pizza?" hopefully. 

April laughed a little and Casey just rolled his eyes. At least they were back, somewhat, to their old eating habits. April said she'd see what she could do, and sent the two inside to get their brothers to see if they wanted pizza. She turned to Casey once they were alone again, and sighed softly, the happy demeanor gone. Her face was tight, and her eyes were a light purple underneath. Despite that, she was just as beautiful as the day he had met her, and he felt his heart flutter. She reached up and hugged him, melting into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Do you think Splinter's going to be okay/" she mumbled into Casey's chest. 

Casey let out a heavy sigh, "I don't think I'm the best to ask, babe. Maybe ask Donnie...but I don't think anything bad is going to happen to him. It was probably just the stress getting to him, yeah? He's not going to leave his family like this. I know that. He's a fighter." 

April nodded, and after a moment she reluctantly pulled back and slipped inside. Casey stood outside and turned, looking out into the forest. A sudden movement caught his gaze and he turned just in time to see the shed door close. He narrowed his eyes and made his way slowly towards the shed. 

 _I fucking swear to God, if it's one of those damned Foot, they're dead,_ he thought to himself as he stood outside the shed, listening. 

He heard nothing, but that didn't calm him. He grabbed the door, waited a second and heard a shuffle. He wrenched the door open, narrowing his eyes and looking at the...empty shed. He stepped inside, not convinced, and looked around. Well, there was definitely nothing in here, that was for sure. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him. 

"Whatcha doin', Case'?" He turned and saw Raphael standing in the doorway with Leonardo behind him. 

Casey laughed nervously, "Nothin'! Just makin' sure that the fireplace wasn't still on, that's all." 

Raphael raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced, but Casey spoke quickly so that he didn't have time to question him further, "So what's happening for lunch?" 

He exited the shed as Leo spoke, "She said that she's order three large pizzas, some chicken and something else that I didn't really hear. She was looking for you to see what kind of pizza you wanted." 

Casey shrugged slightly, "What did you guys say you wanted?" 

Leo laughed a little, "Well, Don, Raph and I wanted Deluxe, while Mikey wanted cheese with anchovies." 

Casey and Raph both shuddered, "Gross." they said in unison. 

Leo laughed, "Yeah, I know." 

They were silent for a moment, before Casey motioned to the house, "Well, I gotta go if April's lookin' for me. I'll come and get ya when the pizza's here, kay?" 

He turned and slipped back into the house and let out a breath. He was losing his mind; seeing things that weren't there? Damn.

~~~~~~~~~~

Raph let out a breath as Leonardo closed the shed door. 

"Dammit, and you call yourself a ninja," he growled into the silence. 

He walked to the fireplace, standing silently as Karai slipped out from the shadows, muttering indignantly, "He didn't see me, did he?" 

Raph sneered and Leo shot him a look, before addressing the raven haired woman, "I told Raph what was going on. I hope you don't mind." 

Karai simply shook her head, "I do not mind. He has a right to know, as does the rest of your family. When are you going to tell them?" 

Leonardo paused, before speaking again, "Well, I was thinking we'd set everything in motion and tell them then. As of right now, neither Don or Mikey are in any position to take this news well. As you understand." 

Karai nodded, her eyes downcast. Leo cleared his throat and went on. 

"April and Casey I think would be alright, but maybe we could tell them later today. After we have everything set up." 

Karai nodded her head, and Raph let out a small noise of agreement. Leonardo motioned for Karai to sit down on the chair beside Raph, and she did. Raphael moved over a little, and Leonardo turned, sitting on the bed. 

"So," Raphael started, eyeing Karai warily, "What are ya thinkin'?" 

Karai cleared her throat softly, "I do not think you guys are going to be very happy with my idea at first, but please hear me out," she started, glancing between the two of them. 

Leonardo nodded his head for her to continue, and after a moment, she did. 

"My father thinks that you will be avoiding New York at all costs. He thinks that you will remain here until you are better. He does not know that you know you're being watched. The safest place for you right now would be back in New York. Not in your old home in the sewers. But is there another place you could go? What about that O'Neil girls apartment?" 

Raphael had been holding his tongue until this moment, "Are you crazy? We can't go back to New York. That's HIS territory, and he knows pretty much everything that goes on there." 

Karai smiled softly, "That's there you are wrong. See, he's so preoccupied with HERE, that he's barely paying attention to anything that's going on around him." 

"Uhuh, but what about when he sees that we're gone." 

Karai shrugged, "He won't be looking in New York, unless you give him a reason to. I can also help draw attention away from you." 

Leonardo glanced at Raph, shutting his next argument down, "Alright, so say that we can use April's apartment. They're coming with us. They need to go out and get food, stuff like that. Won't the Shredder notice them around town? Or one of his lackies?" 

Karai paused a moment, "I did not know that they would be coming with you. I thought that they would be leaving?" 

Raphael snorted, "Yeah, right. There's no way that they're leaving." 

"Hmm... that complicates things a bit," she mused, glancing down. After a moment, her head popped up excitedly, "No, this can work. When I stop by, you give me a list of what you need, and I can go about gathering it. If my father gets suspicious, I can say that it's for me." 

Leonardo paused, and in that pause, Raphael spoke up, "I don't like this. But we ain't got much else to go for. I'm in." 

Both Leonardo and Karai looked up in surprise. Raphael was the last one that they had thought would agree. 

"What?" he asked, staring at the two of them.

Karai shook her head, "Nevermind. If this works, you can strike at him and blindside him. I will help you." 

Raphael looked at her as though she had grown a third eye, "You're gonna help us kill your father?" 

Karai took a deep breath, "I have not agreed with what he has been doing for a long time now. I do not wish what he is doing on anyone, and it needs to be stopped. None of the Foot will raise a hand against him. I cannot let him continue doing this. Talking to him will not do any good. He will use any means necessary to get me out of the way if he so much as suspects my loyalty is straying. The only way to stop what he is doing is to stop him. And I am prepared to do that. Once and for all." 

The brothers were silent, watching as the raven-haired female stood up and started pacing, her voice hushed and hurried, "Once he is gone, the Foot will come to me as a leader. Or they will scatter and disappear. Either way, I will make sure that once he is gone, you and your family will be safe." 

"Karai..." Leo mumbled, standing up and walking towards her. 

She paused and looked at him. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, steadying and calming her. 

"It's going to be alright. Once he's gone and we're back up to strength, it's going to all be okay." 

"I know," she murmured, softly, then once more to herself, "I know." 

Raphael, feeling rather uncomfortable, cleared his throat and Leonardo dropped his arm. 

"Do you have any plans so far? What are you going to do?" Leo asked, her voice firm. 

Karai let out a soft hum, "First of all, I want to make sure that your father is recovering well." 

She paused long enough to let Leonardo confirm this, then went on. 

"Second of all, I am going to run back to the Shredder and try to get as much information on his plans as possible. I do not know when he is planning on striking, and that is vital information. Any information I get, I will return it to you as soon as possible. I will try and keep the Foot away from here. If not, pay attention to the trees. Careful attention. I will return every other night. If I miss a night, be on the look out, as I might not be able to drop by without being found out. Alright?" 

The two nodded. 

"Good. Great." She nodded her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her hair was down and slightly frizzy, and she seemed....jittery. Which, Raph guessed, he couldn't blame her for being. She was going out of her way to help them...so it seemed. He still didn't trust her, but they literally had no other choice for the safety of their failing family. 

"What can we do here?" Leo asked, using his  _leader_ voice, as Raph liked to call it. 

Karai shook her head, "Act as normal as possible. Try not to appear as though you are planning. When the time comes pack as quickly as you can...but not in the open." 

Leonardo nodded his head, and with a thank you and swift goodbye, she was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Donnie knocked three times on the bedroom door before coming in. Mikey was still in bed, as usual, but the smell of pizza brought him up. Donnie smiled to himself - Mikey wouldn't refuse Pizza even if he were on his death bed. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, holding an extra large box full of Mikey's favorite pizza. Extra cheese, extra sauce, and triple anchovies. Mikey's eyes lit up and he let out a noise that was almost akin to a moan. 

"Is that..." 

"Pizza. Extra cheese...sauce...and..." Donnie trailed off, slowly and teasingly opening up the box. 

"ANCHOVIES." Mikey almost yelled, immediately grabbing two pieces and inhaling them. 

Donnie let out a laugh; the first real one in a few days. At least Mikey was eating. He made a note to thank April and Casey profusely again. Donnie didn't mind the anchovies; they weren't hid favorite topping, but he'd eat it if it meant Mikey was happy. He took a slice and bit into it, then let out a soft groan. It had been so long since they had had pizza. Way too long. 

"Oh, my dear long lost friend, you have been away for too long," Mikey hummed happily. 

Donnie snorted in amusement and finished his piece, reaching out for another one. As they were eating, there was a knock at the door. 

"C'mon in," Donnie grumbled. 

Raph poked his head in the room, waited until he was motioned in, and entered, followed closely by Leo. Both had an extra large box themselves. Donnie pulled his legs in and moved the pizza box so that his brothers could have a place to sit. Raph looked at Mikey, who was still busy eating away at his treasure. 

"Hey, Mike. Surprised yer still alive." 

Mikey looked up and grinned a little, "So'm I," He mumbled around a mouthful of anchovies. 

Raph made a disgusted face and laughed, opening up their pizza box. 

"Meatlovers?" Donnie asked. 

Leonardo nodded enthusiastically, "I managed to talk Raph out of the Deluxe. I didn't want peppers." 

" _I didn't want peppers,_ " Raph mimicked in a falsetto, grabbing a piece and taking a huge bite. 

Leo rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece for himself. The four leaned back in a happy silence, munching away at their food, occasionally giggling at each other. Once their pizzas were gone and they were all comfortable, it started feeling a little awkward. They hadn't sat together like this in years, from the way it felt. Mikey cleared his throat and excused himself to the bathroom. Once he was gone, Donnie shook his head slightly. 

"He's been so...different since Splinter...you know." 

Raph nodded his head, "I've never seen him like this. He's lost weight." 

Leonardo nodded, and Donnie sighed, "I've been trying to feed him. He barely eats." 

Leo sighed a little, and the brothers fell silent. They heard the toilet flush in the background and started eating again, looking as normal as possible when the younger emerged. About an hour or so later, Leonardo and Raphael grabbed the garbage and left the other two alone, slipping out quietly. Now alone, Mikey turned to Donnie and frowned a little. Donnie cocked his head to the side, leaning against the headboard and eyeing the other male. 

"What's wrong?" 

Mikey shook his head and leaned over, resting his head against the other male. Donnie smiled a little and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him close. They were just drifting off when a series of knocks disrupted them. 

"Yeah?" Donnie called out tiredly. 

"Splinter's awake," Leo said poking his head into the room and leaving abruptly after. 

Donnie sat up, then turned to Mikey. who was staring at the door. 

"If you don't want to come, I understand." 

Mikey paused a moment before slipping from the bed and walking to the door. Donnie smiled a little and followed silently. 


	11. Suspicions Rising.

Splinter was confused. Where was he? Who were these people that were around him? And why were they calling him father? He shook his head slightly and groaned, tilting his head to the side. He was met with a familiar face, who seemed to be fiddling with a bag that was connected by a needle in his arm. He could hear mumbling around him, but was focused on the green turtle beside him. He had a purple bandanna wrapped around his bicep. That started to stirr a memory... but trying to access it hurt his head too much and he gave up. After a moment, the man beside him turned and leaned in, muttering something. Father? But how could he be his father? He was a rat, not a green turtle. 

He felt a hand on his arm and turned his head, eyebrows furrowing when another green turtle man faced him, his dark blue eyes wide and insistent. He had a blue bandanna wrapped around face. A name popped into his head for some stranger reason. 

"Leonardo?" he murmured, blinking slowly. 

The male he assumed now was Leonardo smiled. 

"Sensei," he said softly, squeezing his forearm gently. 

Two other turtle men stood behind Leonardo, and slowly the names came back to him, then all of a sudden everything hit him. Heart-attack, Shredder, the last few months....everything. The heart monitor beeped loudly in alarm, and Donatello jumped, gently grasping his father and telling him to calm down. After a few moments, the monitor settled down as Splinter did, taking a few breaths to steady himself. Leonardo looked at his father in worry, and Splinter noticed Michelangelo and Raphael standing near the door. His sons were healthy, and alive. He smiled softly and let out a heavy breath of relief.

"My sons," he croaked, his voice hoarse from disuse.

The four of them smiled.

It was then that Splinter noticed Leonardo was awake and walking. He grinned and gently lifted a hand, grasping Leonardo's arm gently.

"My son... you're awake." 

Leonardo grinned. A silence fell over the group, Splinter's breathing the only noise in the room. After a moment, Splinter licked his lips and cleared his throat a little, looking up at Donatello. 

"My son, have you heard anything from...?'' He trailed off, but everyone understood what was being asked. 

Leonardo and Raphael exchanged glances, before Leo cleared his throat and shook his head, lifting a hand and placing it over his fathers'. 

'No, sensei. We seem to be alright - and we haven't seen hide nor hair of the foot." 

Splinter smiled, but it was a strained sort of smile. He looked away and out the window, and the room fell silent. It was a tense but familiar sort of silence; the four brothers took a breath in unison. 

~~~~~~~~~

Casey and April backed out of the room silently and unnoticed. They closed the door lightly, glancing at each other and letting out a soft breath. They didn't feel like they should be there in such a tender, family moment - they needed their time together. The two of them quietly padded down the stairs and out onto the front porch, sitting on the swinging bench. Casey draped his arm over April's shoulders, and April snuggled up to him, letting out a soft breath. It was chilly outside, but neither of them cared. They were warm in each others' embrace. They were silent, looking around their little cabin. It was overcast and silent - there was no wind, and the snow that had fallen in the wee hours of that morning had melted, giving a damp smell to the earth. It was calming - April's favorite time of the year. 

Casey glanced down at April, smiling softly and squeezing her shoulders gently. She let out a soft giggle and readjusted, moving in closer to him. It was little moments like these where Casey could almost forget what was happening around them - pretend everything was alright. He glanced down at his hand, staring at the ring on his finger. He smiled softly and fiddled with it idly, not noticing when April glanced up at him. Her eyes melted slightly, a milky colour that he rarely saw anymore. It was only when April murmured his name softly that he looked at her, letting out a soft sigh of surprise and longing when her soft lips pressed against his chapped ones. 

She kissed him softly at first - nibbling his bottom lip gently and pressing harder only when he did. He smiled softly into the kiss, shifting slightly and holding her closer, deepening the kiss. April let out a soft little moan, lifting her arms and wrapping them around his thick neck, kissing him with the fiery passion that had been missing for months now. Casey let out a little groan as she got a little more heated, grabbing her and pulling her until she straddled him. He held her close, snaking his arms around her waist. 

April lifted her hands, tangling her delicate fingers in his navy hair and pulling gently, tilting his head up and running her tongue along his in just the way she knew was bound to drive him crazy. 

The kiss slowed slightly, more passionate than aggressive, their lips brushing against each other, tongues dancing around each other. Casey lifted his hips, pressing his erection against her inner thigh urgently. April let out a soft breath, pressing her hips down on him. He was sudden;y aware of every little part of her - her eyelashes against the bridge of his nose when they kissed, her hot breath against his face, her hair framing their faces, her hands pulling at his hair...the fact that the wind picked up, everything. 

Suddenly, April pulled away and shot off of his lap, clearing her throat. Casey was about to ask her what happened when Leonardo and Raphael slipped outside. Casey crossed his legs and put on the most relaxed face he could. April smiled at the guys, who looked between the two of them with a weird look. 

"How are things?" April asked, her voice calm. 

Leonardo shrugged a little, "He's alright. He's not in pain, and he seems to be stable, but he needs to stay in bed for a few more days at least." 

April nodded her head, then after a moment feigned a yawn, "Well, I'm gonna go and take a nap. Alright?" She shot a pointed look at Casey, before smiling at the brothers and slipping past them into the house. 

The three of them watched as she walked away, then Raphael turned to Casey with an amused expression, "Oh, just go and get her." 

Casey cleared his throat in embarrassment, and stood, slipping into the house as Leonardo and Raphael snickered behind him. Ignoring them, he slipped up the stairs and into the bedroom, where he found April standing beside the bed half out of he clothing. Casey smiled and closed the door behind him, walking up to the petite female and grabbing her hands gently, lowering them and turning her to face him. He kissed her softly on the lips, then trailed kisses down her neck while he slipped the straps of her dark blue bra over her pale shoulders. April shivered softly and gripped his shirt, her head tilting back and eyes fluttering shut. Casey trailed kisses down her collar bone, reaching around with one hand and undoing her bra, smiling and watching as it fell to the ground. 

April's breasts were perky - they weren't too big, but they weren't small by any stretch of the imagination. They were a little more than a handful, which was perfect for Casey. He kissed the swell of her breasts, lowering himself down to his knees. April slipped her fingers into his hair, peeling her eyes open and watching as Casey took one of her nipples into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on them. He massaged the other one with his hand, and switched after a moment. April let out a soft little moan, followed by a sigh as he left her breasts and kissed down her stomach, pausing at the waistband of her yoga pants. He pulled them off in one smooth motion, pooling the fabric at her feet. She stepped out of them and kicked them behind her, to cool air and Casey's breath causing goosebumps to prickle her skin. 

Casey smiled, pulling her thong off, the grey fabric falling to the ground only to be kicked back once again. Casey littered kisses further downward, pausing at her abdomen and glancing up, his eyes twinkling as his tongue darted out cheekily and licked her slit. She shuddered and let out a surprised noise, her cheeks heavily flushed. Casey motioned for her to lay back on the bed, and she did so without a word. Casey knelt before her, spreading her legs and pulling her closer. She let out a little noise of embarrassment - she was never comfortable with him being down there, no matter how good it felt. Casey found it cute. 

He leaned forwards and buried his face between her legs, silencing her noises of discomfort. She went limp for a moment, letting out a defeated groan, tilting her head to the side and arching her hips to his mouth. He let out a soft breath, circling his tongue around her opening teasingly, his erection twitching in anguish at the noises she was making. He spent a little more time down there, before she grabbed his hair and yanked upwards, pulling him up impatiently. Casey gave her a devilish grin and kissed her, his body vibrating as she moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around him and pulling at his clothes. 

He managed to pull back and shed his clothing quickly, pressing their bodies together again, embracing her tightly and grinding his hips against her. She let out a whimper and jerked her hips slightly, digging her nails into his shoulders. He smirked a little and shifted so that he was kneeling on the bed, and her legs were around his waist. He positioned himself at her wet, anxious opening, his hooded eyes watching her as he pushed in slowly. April's eyes rolled back and her body shuddered, lips parting and a raw moan slipping from them. Casey let out a groan - it had been too long. 

He pushed himself in all the way, leaning down and kissing her passionately as he thrust in a slow rhythm. April lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, soft little moans emitting between their lips as they tangled. Casey let out a groan. 

"April," he murmured, leaning down by her ear and panting, quickening his thrusts. 

April's breathing increased and she mumbled what Casey took to be his name, her arms around him and her nails digging into his back, raking his skin. He didn't care - he loved it. She hooked her legs around his waist, arching her hips against him, altering the way he thrust. Her moans deepened in pitch, and he knew he was hitting that special place that drove her crazy. He smirked and gently bit at her shoulder, shifting his lips around until he hit her sweet spot. She murmured his name, her voice cracking slightly. He felt her walls start to tighten and he knew that she was getting close. Hell, he was pretty close to blowing it. 

He thrust harder, using his arms to pull himself up. He watched the look on her face as she drew closer to the edge, the way her tits bounced with each thrust, the soft blush that adorned her cheeks and chest, the way her arms fell from his neck and gripped at the sheets. With a soft gasp, she looked up at him, her eyes widening and her climax hitting her like a train. She let out a strangled cry, and Casey covered her mouth with his hand to silence her. Within seconds, between the clamping of her walls and the noises she was making at the look in her eyes, he came. Hard. 

Letting out a low groan, he thrust once more into her, shuddering with his release. April let out a little mewl, panting heavily and body limp. Her legs slipped down from around his waist and hung limply off the edge of the bed. Casey leaned forwards, face buried in the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath. April wrapped her arms gently around his shoulders, hugging him close. Their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat, and they were exhausted. Casey pulled out after a moment and collapsed beside her, pulling her close and closing his eyes. He was out within the minute. 

April glanced up at him, smiling softly. He was so much younger when he slept. The hard look was gone, the creases in his forehead were evened out...he looked more relaxed. She smiled a little and lifted a hand, caressing his cheek. She suppressed a yawn and rested her hand on his chest, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him, drifting off not a moment after. 

~~~~~~~~

Raph watched as Casey slipped behind them shaking his head and laughing. He knew very well what was going on. He looked at his brother and shook his head, which caused Leo to snicker more. After a moment, the two headed towards the shed to see if there was anything new. Slipping inside and making sure that they weren't being followed, they glanced around. Nothing was out of place, and there was nobody but them in the vicinity. Leonardo shrugged and shivered. Raph agreed - it was pretty chilly in the shed. Leo stepped forwards and set about starting a fire while Raph took a seat by the firewood, watching the other male quietly. 

Once the fire was started, Leonardo stretched. He winced a little, lowering his left arm hesitantly. 

"Still can't stretch it?" Raph asked. 

Leonardo shook his head, "Not yet. I can get it over my head, but I can't straighten it," he shook his head, "It's annoying." 

Raph smiled a little, and a silence fell over the two of them that seemed to be tingling with electricity. Leo pursed his lips and turned, grabbing a chair and pulling it opposite to Raph and sitting down. 

"So," he said awkwardly, not looking at the other male, "April and Case, huh?" 

Raphael laughed and shook his head, "They seem to be getting along better, eh? Seem to be a lot better in general." 

Leo nodded and smiled a little, "That's good, though. I was scared they were gonna do something stupid like break up over this." 

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Bro, they can't just break up. You can't just break up if you're hitched. Besides, this is April and Casey we're talking about. They fight all the time, but they wouldn't just leave each other. Especially not with what's happening now." 

Leo nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right." 

Silence fell again, and Raph sighed. They were more awkward then Mikey before he and Donnie got together. He smiled softly at the thought, and was about to say something in relation to their brothers when a knock broke the silence. The two of them turned to the door and said in unison, "Come in." 

Don poked his head into the shed, brows furrowed, "What are you guys doing locked up in here? I'm making lunch. What do you guys want?" 

Leo shrugged and turned to Raph, who shrugged and said, "Anything's fine. What were you thinking?" 

Donnie shrugged, "Mikey wants pizza as usual." 

Leo laughed, "We just had pizza." 

Donnie grinned, "I know." 

The three of them fell silent, before Don cleared his throat, "Well, I'll figure something out and come and get you two when it's done. Sound good?" 

Leo and Raph nodded their heads in confirmation and watched the door swing shut. A few minutes of silence went by, each more awkward than the last. Raph racked his brains for something, anything to say to strike up a conversation. He didn't have to, though, because Leonardo broke the silence. 

"Hey, Raph? Can I ask you something?" 

"Mmm?" 

"...Do you think we're going to be able to beat the Shredder this time around..?" 

Raph stared at Leo incredulously. He had never heard his older brother, their  _leader_ sound so confused, so conflicted and weak before. He had never heard those words, or anything like them from Leo either. At least, to anyone other than their father. So it took Raph a moment before he could speak. 

"What do you mean? Of course we're gonna beat him. We're gonna fucking make him pay." 

Leonardo was silent for a moment, staring into the fire with a far away look that made Raph's heart twinge. He wanted to know what the other was thinking, what he was feeling, but he wasn't just about to ask either. It'd be too weird. After a moment, though, Leonardo spoke. 

"It's just...we're not in the best shape right now. Splinter's out of action, none of us have healed all the way, April and Casey aren't in good shape mentally...we're a mess. We're not a team anymore, and we need serious training before we can even think of facing the Shredder again, and he's not going to give us that time. I mean, hell, he's watching the house!" 

Leonardo sat down heavily, staring at the ground, "I'm...scared. I don't know what to do. I can't protect my family..." 

Leonardo trailed off, and Raphael watched him, his heart clenching painfully. He was so conflicted - he had never heard Leonardo talk like this, or look so broken down. Even that last time, a long time ago where they had ended up in this very same place, with Leonardo near death. But then had been different - he had been determined to train himself to fight again. He had been determined to fight back, to get revenge. THAT was the Leonardo that Raph was used to - not the broken shell of a brother that he had once grudgingly looked up to. He hated seeing him like this. 

"Oi Leo. Look at me," Raph growled, leaning forwards and waiting until the other males' eyes were on him before continuing, "Stop thinkin' like that. We've been through hairy shit like this before, and we've gotten through it. We can do it again. Ya just can't give up. Please," Raphael added after a second. 

Leo regarded his brother with wary eyes, before letting out a soft sigh and looking back down at the ground, eyes downcast. Raphael let out a sigh and scooted forwards, until her was sitting right in front of his brother. He reached up and cupped his brothers chin, lifting it until Leo was forced to lock eyes with the hot head. 

"Don' look so down. It doesn't suit ya," he shot the other a crooked smile that Leonardo hesitantly returned. 

"There ya go," Raph said, pausing before lowering his hand from the others' face and scooting back to where he had been sitting moments before. 

There was a silence yet again, but it was more comfortable. Raphael leaned backwards, stretching his legs out and clasping his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes, listening to the fire crackling in the fireplace. After a moment, he was starting to doze off, his body feeling heavier and his mind lighter, fuzzier. He was vaguely aware of the movement of Leonardo standing from the chair and walking over to the other male, sitting beside him. 

Leonardo watched his brother closely, before leaning forwards and resting his head on the other males' shoulder. As if on instinct, Raphael wrapped an arm around Leonardo, pulling him closer and holding him close. Leo smiled a little and shifted, wrapping an arm lazily around the others' waist. Raph didn't think much of the fact that they were cuddling - to him it felt right. Normal. The two cuddled and dozed, listening as the fire crackled happily in the fireplace. They he;d each other, their conversation bouncing around each others' noggins. 

A knock brought the two of them roughly out of their little nap. Donnie called through the door, informing them that lunch was ready. Leo sighed and slipped out of Raph's grasp, leaving the other male with a cold side. He pouted a little, watching as the older stretched as much as he could and padded towards the shed door. After a moment, Raph grudgingly stood, put out the fire and followed suit, ignoring the pang of longing that he felt passing Leonardo. 

~~~~~~~~

Karai knelt before her father, head down and hands in fists on her lap. Shredder stood, in full body armor save for the helmet, staring at his daughter with a guarded expression. His voice was dangerously calm. 

"Some people tell me that they're worried your loyalties are straying, Karai. Any idea why that may be?" 

Karai paused for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts and figure out how she was going to defuse this. She had been careless - she hadn't been watching as closely as she should have been, and now their whole operation could very well be in danger. All because of her. After a moment, she shook his head. 

"No, father." 

Shredder let out a soft humming noise, tapping his foot twice. "My source tells me that they saw you slipping into the turtle's shed, and that two of them entered a few moments later. What was that all about, hmm?" 

Karai spoke after a hesitation, calculating an escape route, "I couldn't hear anything from them while they were inside the house. They don't leave often, especially since the rat fell. Leonardo and Raphael were slipping off to the shed a lot, and I was thinking that if I slipped in there and hid, I could find out if they were planning anything." 

Shredder paused, before speaking again, the dangerous calm drifting from his voice slowly, which was a good sign, "And?" 

Karai looked up and let a small smile show, "I found out that they were thinking of gathering everyone together and running off together. They're not coming back to New York. They know that you would catch them there." 

Shredder nodded slowly, "And what of the other two." 

"The O'Neil girl and the Jones boy are to go to a family members house. They're splitting up. 

Shredder nodded his head and pursed his lips, deep in thought, "Good. Very good... They won't be getting anywhere soon in their shape, especially without the girl and her husband. Find out where they're going to go, and we'll cut them off." 

Karai nodded, muttered in conformation and stood, bowing shortly before turning to leave the room. She was paused by the door. 

"And Karai? I'm sorry I doubted you." 

Karai nodded her head - she knew that he didn't believe her completely. And she knew that what he had just said was as hollow as those Easter bunny chocolates. But he didn't seem to be on the red alert anymore. But this was cause for slight worry - that meant that the foot were suspicious of her and her intentions, which would make meeting with the turtles problematic. She'd have to plan a different route, and quickly. 

They didn't have much time left. 


	12. End Times Coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is turning out to be a lot longer than I actually thought it was going to be, so I'm actually tempted to split this into two different stories. In this one, I might just make it the main plot, with references to romance, then get more into the looooove in the sequel. I'm not too sure, but I'm just throwing that out there because I have so many ideas for this story. 
> 
> Give me some feedback on whether or not you think that this is a good idea - I love hearing from you guys! It means the world to me. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others. I hope that this is okay, though! Adios! <3

"What?" Hissed Donnie, his eyes flashing and forehead creasing. 

Leo cringed slightly - maybe Raphael had been right about not telling just yet. But he couldn't stand keeping this from his brothers for much longer. After this, he knew full well that he had to tell April and Casey. He wasn't about to let it get to the last minute before telling them that an enemy was helping them go out of the frying pan and into the oven. He needed time to ease them into it, and time was something they were running out of. 

He knew that they were still being watched - they were always watched. He could barely sleep, knowing this. So he and Don were laying in his bed, cuddling to try and make things look as unsuspecting as possible. 

"Look, I know that it's dangerous, and I know that she's the Shredder's daughter, but she's not all bad. I swear - she wants him gone for good as much as we do, and she's been buying us time. But she stopped by last night and told us that time is running out. We need to rally together as soon as Sensei's able to walk, and we need to get out of here." 

Don sighed softly, shifting in his older brother's arms before muttering, "I'm not okay with that, but I can get used to it as long as we're safe, but what I'm REALLY not okay with is going back to New York. I want to go home as much as anyone else here, but right now? I don't know, Leo, I've just got a really bad feeling about this. I just can't imagine that we'd be safer back there. The Shredder's got a lookout on everything there. Wouldn't he at least notice April and Casey and investigate?" 

Leo sighed, his tail shuddering in anticipation, "He might, but Karai told us that she managed to get every last bit of his efforts out here. The last place he'd ever suspect us fleeing to would be home, and I agree with her. I trust that she knows what she's doing, and she wouldn't actually fuck us over. Raph trusts her, if that means anything." 

Don let out a little snort - it was surprising that Raph trusted her. He was the last person that would be ready to trust an enemy, for whatever reason, and it did make Don feel less unsure about things. It didn't make him feel confident or safe, but it helped a little. 

"Fine," he whispered, "I trust you. I'll be ready when the time comes. But what about Mikey? Have you told him yet?" 

Leo shook his head then hissed, "Raph's dealing with that right now. After that, all we have to do is tell April and Casey." 

"What about Splinter?" 

Leo was silent for a moment - he felt awful. He was thinking of letting it go until the last moment for their father, but he knew full well that that wouldn't work. He owed their father more then that. 

"I'll stop by later tonight and see how he's feeling. If he's stronger then yesterday, then I'll fill him in. I don't want to stress him out more than he already is." 

Don let out a whoosh of air through his nose and shifted again, lacing their fingers together and closing his eyes. The two of them lay there for as long as they could before they hear a rough knock on the door and Raph slipped in, followed by Mikey. Donnie and Leo broke apart, sitting up and stretching, making room for the other two to sit down on the bed beside them. The four of them remained silent for a moment, before Mikey spoke, his words surprising yet relieving everyone. 

"I'm in." 

~~~~~~~

Splinter leaned against the head board, staring out the window at the sunset. A half eaten bowl of soup sat on his lap, the spoon still being held in his right hand. He closed his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath and steadying his heart rate. He didn't want the monitor to alert Donnie and send them into a frantic mood again. He was just stressed - he didn't know how to save his sons, and after that heart attack his abilities were limited. He couldn't function nearly as well as he used to, and that frustrated him. How was he supposed to fight for his sons, and their honour, if he couldn't even walk yet? The Shredder was probably having a grand old time - he was watching them, meaning he knew full well what was happening. What perplexed and worried Splinter was this; why hadn't he made a move, any move, yet? The Shredder was anything but fair. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft rap of knuckles on the door. 

"Come in," he croaked softly, placing the dishes off of his lap and onto the side table to his right. 

Leonardo slipped in, giving Splinter a soft smile and closing the door behind him. He stood silent for a moment, and Splinter knew immediately there was something not quite good on his mind. He frowned. 

"What's wrong, my son?" 

Leo let out a soft sigh and walked further into the room, grabbing a chair and pulling up beside the bed. 

"It's nothing too bad, Father. How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes darkening with a concern that brought a small smile to Splinter's lips. 

"I'm fine, my son. I'm a little sore and tired still, but I will be okay. Now what is it you want to tell me?" 

Leonardo took a deep breath and murmured, "Promise that you'll hear me out before you judge or get upset." 

Splinter looked at Leo hard, before saying, "My son... What is it you wish to tell me?" 

Leonardo took a deep breath before hesitantly filling Splinter in on everything. Karai, the plan, everything. Once he was done, the two of them were silent. Leo stared imploringly at his father, who was staring out the window that was now dark. Just as Leo was about to ask if his father was alright, Splinter spoke, his voice hoarse but getting stronger with every word.

"My son, are you sure that this is the right way to take things? Are you sure that you can put your life in her hands? Hands that once held your life by a string?"

Leo was silent for a moment, before he nodded in affirmation.

Splinter sighed, then continued, "Well, if that is what you truly believe, then I am with you all the way. I trust that you can tell a good heart from a cold one, and if you truly believe that this Karai girl can buy us some time and help us bring the Shredder down, then I am with you. But my next concern is, how has everyone else taken this news?"

He turned away from the window and watched as Leonardo smiled softly and spoke, "I told my brothers, and all of them are on board. Donnie's downstairs as we speak, talking to April and Casey."

Splinter nodded and couldn't fight the small, sad smile the crept across his features.

Leonardo returned it and reached out, grasping his father's warm hands in his own, "We can do this, father. I won't let us be defeated again - we're going to do this as a team. As a family."

Splinter nodded and reached over with his free hand, patting his sons' arm gently.

He had a feeling that this might be their last fight.

~~~~~~~~

 Casey felt April's hands find his own, and he squeezed them gently as Donatello explained to them what was going on over dinner. Leonardo was upstairs with Splinter, filling him in as well. Casey wasn't okay with this; he had agreed to stay with them, work as a family and a team together to defend them. But working with the enemy? This was was putting his foot down again.

Donnie finally finished and Casey reared up to argue, but April pinched his hand with her nails, hard, and he shut up.

"Are you guys sure that you can trust her? I mean, she's fought you guys before. What's to say that she's not just doing this to make things easier for her father?" April said empathetically, her eyes bright with worry.  

Raphael spoke up, his voice gruff, "We don't know for sure. But this is the best decision that we have. If you ask me, I'd rather be out there and at least trying to do something then just sitting here, waiting for the attack. I talked with her - she seems legit, and this is the best shot we have. Her idea isn't totally nuts, at least. It makes sense." 

Casey grumbled something underneath his breath and the attention turned to him. 

"What?" Mikey asked curiously. 

Casey rolled his eyes, pausing and glancing at April before spluttering, "But dude! There's no way in hell that you can trust someone like her! Fuck,  _we've_ fought her before!" He gestured wildly between him and April before continuing, "If you think that her shit don't stink, then your noses are fucking plugged. She can't be trusted, and if you guys are stupid enough to believe that she is, then I want no part in this." 

He paused for a moment in the stunned silence, before pulling his hands from April's and leaving the room. April watched him leave, the silence terse around her. She let out a soft sigh before muttering, "I'll talk to him," and leaving the room. 

The three brothers exchanged crest-fallen glances, letting out the breath that they had been holding. Donnie sat down finally and placed his head in his hands, and they were silent. 

"Well, that could have gone better," Mikey said after a moment, trying to sound perky but failing miserably. 

Raph snorted and grumbled, "Ya think?" 

"Hey, at least April's with us. I mean, provided that Splinter's on board with us, it's only Casey that needs to be convinced, and if it's everyone against him, then he'll cave. He won't like it, but he'd stay. I mean, he wouldn't leave us, would he?" 

At that moment, they heard a yell followed by the slamming of a door. The three of them jumped up as April stormed into the kitchen and turned, dashing angrily up the stairs to the bedrooms. The three of them exchanged yet another glance, before Mikey turned and followed the ginger up the stairs quickly. Raph and Don stayed in the kitchen, silent for a moment before hesitantly walking to the front door and looking out. They saw Casey leaning against the truck, keys in his hand and head tilted down. They decided now was not the time to go and butt in, instead opting to watch the raven haired man as he turned and punched the passenger door of his vehicle, denting it to his fist. Raph winced. 

They heard thumping upstairs, followed by a crash and the sound of footsteps padding down the stairs. They returned to the kitchen just in time to see a very perplexed Leonardo standing there, looking at them. 

"I assume that it didn't go well?" He asked. 

Raph laughed bitterly and sat heavily on the kitchen table, "Ya fucking think? Casey stored outta tha house, and April tore upstairs. Mikey followed her," he added. 

Leo shook his head and walked towards the front door. Raph jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him before he reached the door. 

"What? I'm just going to talk to him," Leo said, turning to face Raph with an annoyed look on his face. 

"Now's not tha time, bro," Raph said softly, to which Leo just snorted and wrenched his shoulder from Raph's hand, turning back to the door without a word. 

"Ugh, at least me do it. I know him betta," He said gruffly, shouldering past Leo and out the door. 

The air was cold, the smell of winter approaching quicker than they had anticipated. Raph shivered slightly and slowly walked up to the figure sitting in the bed of the truck. 

"'Ey," he greeted hesitantly, walking around to face Casey. 

Casey stared at Raph before lifting a bottle to his lips and taking a deep swig. At a glance, Raph noticed that it was Corona. 

"Yer fuckin' drinking?" He exploded, "Now? Of all fuckin' times? Are ya crazy, man?" 

Casey scowled, his eyes crossing with anger, "Yeah, I'm fucking drinking. Got a problem with that?" 

"Yeah, I do," Raph growled, jumping up into the cab of the truck and wrenching the bottle from Casey's hands and pitching it over his shoulder. Casey growled aggressively and stood, puffing his chest out and facing Raph.

"Get tha fuck outta my face." he snarled.

Raph stood his ground, fighting to keep his temper in check. Now wasn't the time to fight with each other.

"Just calm down, dude. What the hell's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" He shouted, spit flying from his cracked lips, "I can't fucking take this shit anymore. I agreed to fucking staying here and helping you guys out, but I can't watch you assholes throw this all away over a fucking "believable ally who used to be an enemy.""

Raph growled, suddenly very aware that they were outside. In the open. Surrounded, probably, by about twenty Foot.

"Dude, shut up, think about where we fuckin' are."

Casey shook his head, stepping closer to the green man, eyes a dangerous shade of grey, "No, you fucking think. April and I are in this shit too - it's not just you. She won't fucking leave you guys alone because she doesn't want your blood on her fucking hands. I won't leave either. Well, I wouldn't. But Now? I'm not so sure that staying her is good for us. God knows April barely wants anything to fuckin do with me now!" He was shaking with a rage that made even Raph wary.

Raph stepped back and raised his hands, hitting the walls of the truck's bed, "Dude, please. Calm down he--"

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. I WON'T--"

Raph turned and jumped out of the truck. He knew that nothing would calm Casey down but being alone, and if he stayed then the Foot would get the whole plan shouted right to their faces. He couldn't let that happen, so he just turned and stalked from the truck and into the house, pushing angrily past Leo who had been watching the ordeal. As he reached the stairs, he turned and glared at Leo, hissing,

"There. I fuckin' talked to him. Ya happy?"

With that said, he stormed up the stairs, and after a moment slammed his door shut. Leo stood in the kitchen, floored, while Don walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It's going to be alright," Don mumbled softly.

Leo just shook his head and turned away, walking from the room.

~~~~~~~~

Mikey followed April into her bedroom, eyes wide.

"April! Wait up!" He called, reaching out and stopping the door before it slammed him in the face.

"Leave me alone!" She called, her voice shrill and choked.

"April. I'm coming in. Don't kill me," he said hesitantly, before slipping into her room and closing the door behind him.

He raised his hands in front of him as he spoke, "What happened? Are you alright?"

April was shaking, her back to the male, silent for the moment. Her shoulders and arms were tense, her hands balled up in angry fists, her hair falling from the neat bun that she had tied it in earlier. After a moment, she took a shaky breath and knelt on the ground, slapping her hands to her face and letting out a sob. Mikey sighed and lowered his arms, hurrying to the female's side and wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him as she wept. He pet her hair soothingly, not entirely sure what to do to console a woman, but improvising. She wasn't hissing or spitting at him, so he assumed that he was doing alright.

After what felt like an hour, she managed to stop sobbing and sat up, wiping her eyes and murmuring an apology. Mikey shook his head and rubbed her back as she hiccuped, taking a breath to try and steady herself. A few more minutes saw them leaning against the side of her bed, sitting on the floor side by side. April just shook her head and finally spoke, her voice hoarse.

"He told me he's leaving." 


	13. Preparations Begin.

April lay awake in bed alone, staring up at the ceiling fighting tears. She listened as the truck started, pulled out and drove away. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. She couldn't believe that he was gone. They were over, basically, and now...she was left alone to help the guys. But she just couldn't get the energy to get up. She rolled over onto her side and stared at the wall, hugging herself. The sheets and duvet were warm around her, but she was freezing. The house seemed a whole lot colder now that Casey was actually gone - she didn't think that he had been serious until that morning. 

She let out a shaky sigh, tears slipping out of her eyes and plopping on the pillow. She was torn out of her sadness by a few soft knocks on the door. She quickly wiped her eyes and slipped out of her bed, calling, "Give me a sec!" as cheerily as she could. 

When she opened the door, she froze for a minute, before mumbling, "You're up?" 

Splinter nodded his head slightly, smiling sadly and murmuring, "May I come in, Ms. O'Neil?" 

April smiled a watery smile, "I told you to call me April," She said teasingly, stepping back and letting the old rat come in. 

Splinter hobbled in, leaning heavily on his walking cane. April was actually surprised that the male was up and walking when just yesterday he was bedridden and looking so frail. He still looked frail, but he had a sense of strength about him that April admired. She closed the door softly behind him and watched as Splinter stood beside the bed. April smiled and gestured for the older to sit, which he did hesitantly. April stood awkwardly, before murmuring, 

"So what's up? Is there something you wanted to talk about?" 

"Casey Jones left, then?" 

April paused, her throat tightening, "Yes. He left this morning." 

Splinter nodded his head and an old sadness crossed his eyes that made April's chest clench. She sat beside the male and grabbed his warm hands, holding them firmly. 

"I'm not leaving. Unlike Casey, I'm not going to let you guys do this alone. I mean, we're a family." 

Splinter smiled softly, his eyes glittering in the sunlight that was beginning to stream into the room. They sat together hand in hand, in a quiet understanding. 

~~~~~~~~

Raph glared out the window, sitting at the side table. Casey had long since driven off like a coward, but Raph continued sitting there, staring at the truck marks in the dirt. He couldn't actually believe that Casey had just up and left. He knew full well that this was a lot of stress, and this was a life threatening situation that they had dragged them into, but he would have thought that if April stayed, Casey would to. And yeah, he'd admit, he didn't want to believe that Casey would give in so easily. He hated admitting that they actually needed help, but they really did. They needed all the help that they could get, and with Casey gone, he could feel their chances of survival weakening. He let out a heavy breath and finally peeled his eyes away from the window, turning and staring at the empty bed. Leo had gone off to the shed to see if Karai had dropped by, Don and Mikey had locked themselves in their rooms, and April was hidden away in her own. Frowning a little, he stood as his stomach growled. April was, understandably, too upset to cook, so Raph thought that it was about time that he did something small to at least try and say thank you. 

He silently padded from the room and down the stairs, into the lonely kitchen and looked around. It was dark, despite the sunlight. It was cold in here, in more than just temperature. There was a chill that covered the house that wasn't due to the weather, and Raph hated feeling it. It felt like it was about to creep into his very heart and chill it. He shook his head and took a deep breath, mind trying to come up with something for everyone to eat. He didn't really feel like eggs, so that was immediately out of the list. He reached towards the kitchen door and opened it, scanning through everything that had been stored there. He could make nachos, tacos, pasta, and by opening the freezer he noted that he had quite a few pre-packaged dishes that he could whip up for everyone. After a few more moments of contemplating, he decided on just making some pizza, and if April wanted something else, he'd throw it together for her. He knew that his brothers and his father wouldn't turn it down. 

Humming despite himself, he set about preheating the oven, washing the dishes in the sink, and clearing off the table. At the beep from the oven, alerting him that it was preheated, he stood and stretched, suppressing a yawn and putting the pizza in, setting the timer and setting about cleaning once again. He didn't mind cleaning, although he used to make a huge production about it before. This time, it at least gave him something to take his mind off of what had been happening. He was so focused on not thinking, that he didn't hear Leonardo come back into the house. 

Leo paused in the kitchen and arched a brow, watching as Raph swept the kitchen, humming of all things. A quick sniff of the air told him that he was..cooking. Leo sighed a little and walked further in, nearing the taller male and placing a hand on his shoulder. Raph jumped a little and whipped around, an angry protest on his tongue, but his words disappeared when he saw who it was. Leo gave Raph a small smile. 

Raph sighed, "Don' sneak up on me, yeah?" 

Leo snorted, "Alright, wifey. Whatcha making?" 

"Pepperoni pizza," Raph responded, emptying the dustpan in the garbage and returning the items to where he found them. 

Leo nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest, looking just behind Raph as he asked, "How's April?" 

Raph just shook his head, "Haven't seen or heard from her. But can ya blame her?" 

Leo silently shook his head, and the two fell silent for a moment. Leo sat at the table, and Raph sat beside him, crossing his arms and slouching, while Leo's back remained straight, and his elbows rested against the table top. Raph spoke a few seconds later. 

"Was she there?" 

Leo shook his head, "No, but she was there before. She left a message, saying that we need to meet her there at 7 tonight. It's urgent, and I don't like where this is going." 

Raph nodded his head and spat bitterly, "Watch. Shredder's gonna come after us," he paused, then added, "And lucky Casey got out just in time." 

Leo fell silent, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling. Raph shook his head and stared out the window. All was quiet until the beeping of the timer interrupted them. Raph stood and tended to the food, cutting it and asking over his shoulder that Leo run up and get everyone else. Leo nodded and padded upstairs, knocking on Don and Mikey's door. 

"There's food downstairs, guys." 

There was some shuffling, then Don called out, "Alright, Thanks." 

Leo nodded and hesitantly padded over to April's closed door, knocking three times and standing in silence. He heard a dull thump, footsteps, and April's voice on the other side of the door. 

"Who is it?" 

"It's me," Leo said soothingly, "There's some food downstairs if you want some. Raph made some pizza, but if you don't want pizza, I can make something else." 

April was silent for a minute, before she murmured, "I'm fine. Thank you though.." 

Leo stood there for a few more moments, hand hovering over the door knob. He pursed his lips, then turned without another word and silently padded down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he idly wondered where his Sensei was, but the thought was pushed from his brain when Splinter walked into the house. He hadn't heard him leave. 

"Master?" Leo asked, perplexed. 

Splinter just smiled softly. He was doing much better - he was walking without many issues, he was just leaning a little heavier on his cane then before, "Yes, my son? I was just out enjoying the weather. It's nice outside." 

Leo frowned a little as Splinter padded into the kitchen, grabbing some pizza and sitting at the table with his brothers. Shaking his head, he followed suit and grabbed a few pieces for himself. Thankfully, it was a larger pizza, and they managed to save two pieces for April once they had eaten. Splinter took the pieces on a paper plate before his sons noticed and disappeared up the stairs to April's room. 

When he knock on the door, April opened it a crack before letting him in hesitantly, sighing and smiling softly when she saw what he was holding. 

"You didn't have to, you know. I wasn't really hungry..." 

"Mrs. O'Neil," he began sternly as she closed the door behind him, "You need to eat." 

April smiled and sat, taking the pizza from him and staring at it for a moment. Splinter watched her carefully, then smiled when she finally took a bite. Her stomach suddenly growled, making both of them jump slightly, then laugh. 

"Tell me again that you were not hungry," Splinter said with a soft chuckle. 

April shrugged and glanced down, smiling behind the pizza as she ate. Splinter stood there for a few seconds more, before bowing his head slightly and slipping from the room. He got as far as half way out the door, though, before April called his name softly. He poked his head back into the room. 

"Yes, child?" 

"Do you think he's going to come back?" she whispered. 

Splinter was silent, before he spoke. "Only time will tell." 

~~~~~~~~

Casey stared up at the sky, laying in the bunk of his truck. He had laid out a few blankets, and there was a full box of beer beside him, already half consumed. He was pissed out of his mind, but that didn't help him any. He still felt like the lowest thing on the earth...and he knew that he had every right to feel that way. How could he have just...left all of them in a life or death battle? He was heartless. And if that wasn't bad enough, he left April. He left her in that situation, alone, to defend five others. He was a wet, gross piece of shit who didn't even deserve April's left shoe. 

Sitting up, he chugged his current bottle of beer and threw it over the side of the truck, listening to it shatter against the cold ground. Snow was beginning to fall, and the air was freezing, but he didn't put his jacket back on. Instead, he grabbed another bottle of beer, popped the top off, and chugged it. He finished it in one go and threw that one as well, and turned, staring off into the trees surrounding him. It was early evening, the sun just starting to dip below the canopy of leaves overhead. He had been fighting with himself all day, knowing that the right thing to do would be to turn around and go back with his tail in between his legs, but his stupid pride refused. He scowled and jumped off of the truck; He had to take a wicked piss. He stumbled to the bushes and unzipped his pants to relieve himself. He swayed a bit as he finished, zipping up, but he paused before he turned back to the truck. His stomach lurched, suddenly, and he vomited all over the ground, the wet acid of alcohol ripping up his throat. He coughed and spluttered, his stomach lurching again and again until he had emptied his stomach of everything. Once he was done, he stumbled backwards and slammed against a tree, his eyes burning and his body weak. He slumped to the ground and started crying pitifully the tears streaming down his face, just as hot and as painful as the acid he had just expelled. Through his tears and the screaming from his body, he heard a voice behind him. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Case." 

He turned his head weakly and narrowed his eyes, focusing on a green man nearing him. A few more moments later, and squinted eyes, he saw a red bandanna around the man's face, and he groaned. 

"Fuc' Raph," he slurred, closing his eyes and trying to push himself up. 

Raph lunged forwards, draping one of his arms over his shoulder and helping the taller man to stand, avoiding the pool of sick as he lead Casey towards the bed of the truck. He eased Casey onto it again, then hopped up beside him, easing him into a more comfortable position. Raphael stared at him with both concern and disgust. The man was a mess - his hair was greasy and tangled, his face was sweaty and pale, and his shirt was sweat and vomit soaked. After a moment, Casey grunted. 

"Wha' are ya doin' here?" Casey slurred, shifting and peeking an eye open and staring at Raph, "How'd ya find me?" 

Raph just rolled his eyes, staring at Casey with barely concealed disgust. He shook his head and debated carrying Casey into the passenger side of the truck. Staring at Casey a little bit longer, he vetoed that and jumped off of the truck, pushing Casey all the way into the truck and folding up the latch. He walked around the side of the truck, hopping into the drivers' side. He felt around the key hole and smirked when he found the keys already in the ignition. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Casey was still in the back (Which he was, hopefully passed out) and turned the truck on, peeling from the grove. 


	14. Breakdown.

April sniffled softly in her sleep, making Donnie's heart clench. He stood awkwardly, half in and half out of her room. Raph had sent him up to wake up April, even though the purple masked ninja had argued. But in the end, he relented, and here he stood, staring at the red head curled up in her bed. She looked so small. Sighing a little, he knocked on his side of the door and whispered Aprils' name gently, pausing and watching her fidget. She sat up in bed, suppressing a yawn and rubbing at her eyes. 

"What is it?" She paused after a moment, before narrowing her eyes, focusing, "Donnie?" 

"Yeah, it's me. Everything's fine - we just need you to come downstairs." 

April paused, skeptical, but she crawled out of bed and stumbled after the green turtle, still half asleep. As she padded down the stairs, she winced - the lights were all on and it hurt her eyes. 

"Wha' time is it?" she mumbled. 

"It's 6 in the morning," Donnie said, his tone apologetic. 

As they cleared the stairs, April froze. A deep, familiar laugh rumbled from the living room, followed by muffled words. All the sleep left her body; she was wide awake. Donnie paused and looked at her carefully. 

"April?" 

April sniffed and rushed into the living room, stopping dead when she saw Casey sitting by the fireplace. Her eyes widened and her jaw locked, and the conversation died immediately. Leonardo and Mikey shrank back against the couch cushions and Raph exchanged worried glances with Splinter. It was silent for a few moments, before Casey stood and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing downwards. 

"Uh, Hey babe." he said awkwardly, his voice throaty and hesitant. 

April, her eyes never leaving the male before her, took a few hesitant steps towards him, until she was chest level. Then, she reached up towards him and delivered a smack across his face that had even Splinter wincing in sympathy. The sound reverberated around the living room, as well as Casey's splutter of pain. 

"Ow! April what th--" 

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP. JUST... SHUT UP." 

Donnie stepped back, eyeing the red head beside him warily. The brothers had rarely ever seen April so mad - she was shaking, her eyes glistening and her lips curled back in a snarl. Casey, who seemed to realize that that had probably not been the best way he could have greeted her, backed up with one hand on his burning cheek and the other extended in front of him, as if that could protect him. April was dead silent for a moment, seething silently, before she took a step towards the tall male, eyes flashing dangerously. 

"You fucking coward. How fucking  _DARE_ you come back here after what you fucking did. I ... I can't believe you, Casey Jones! Out of everything that you have EVER done to me or this family, this is the worst. How much have these brothers done for you? How fucking much have we been through, you pitiful excuse for a man? They're in DANGER. Do you understand that, you asshole? They could fucking DIE at any moment, and you had the nerve to run away under such...selfish terms? And then you fucking come back here, calling me babe and expecting everything to just be okay?"  **  
**

Leonardo cleared his throat, staring between the battling couple, hesitantly stepping forwards and shakily speaking, "April. Please, calm down. We can--" 

"Shut up, Leo." 

Leo clamped his jaws shut and backed up again, suppressing the rest of what he was going to say. Raph smirked and leaned over to Mikey, muttering, "I wish I could do that to him sometimes." 

Mikey let out a half-assed giggle that quickly died as April started screaming once again. 

"Where the fucking hell did you even go? What the fuck were you doing?" 

She seemed to pause for an answer, and Casey opened his mouth, but was cut off almost immediately. 

"Shut up. I don't want to hear SHIT from you. I'd rather you not have come back at all. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing but a heartless stranger to me. We're done. Everything our relationship stood on has been tarnished." 

Casey froze, her words hitting him like a bullet. 

"I'm done with you. Now that you're here, it's the least you can do to help. They've saved your miserable life how many times now? You fucking owe them at least this." She took a shaky breath, an angry tear slipping down her flushed cheeks. 

Casey stared at her as she turned away and opened his mouth, taking a step forwards as if to follow her, but as if she sensed him, she whirled on him and snarled, "Don't even think of it. If you even come near my bedroom, I'm going to fucking kill you. I don't know you any more. You're not the man that I fell in love with. And I'm damned if I'm going to share a bed, let alone a bedroom with the man you've become. Oh, and do us a favour, will you?" She smirked and turned towards him at this, stepping right up to his chest and staring him down, "If you decide to leave again, don't come back. Lose my number, forget ever having met any of us. You don't deserve this." 

As a last blow, she reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a silver, glistening ring. She stared at it with disgust, before throwing it at Casey's feet and glaring at him. "It's done." 

She turned on her heel and fled the living room, leaving everyone in stunned silence. 

~~~~~~~~

Leonardo let out a soft breath. The night was cold, and he was freezing. He stood and padded towards the dying fire and threw a couple of logs onto it, prodding the fire until it slowly crackled to life. Raph snored softly from his seat by the shed doors, and Leo watched him for a moment, before glancing down at his wrist watch. It was well passed 7; nearing 8. Karai was never late, and Leo's heart started pounding. As he returned to his seat, Raph jumped awake, eyes flying open and turning towards the door. 

"Nope," Leo began, "She's still not--" 

"Shh!!" Raph hissed, waving his older brother to silence. 

Raph stood and leaned against the shed doors. Leo padded carefully to the doors as well and listened. Nothing. 

He eyed his brother with a questioning look, but Raph wouldn't meet his gaze. After a moment, when Leo was biting his tongue to keep from asking what was going on, he heard it. Beyond the sound of the howling wind, he could hear a loud crackling noise, getting louder as the seconds wore on. His gut clenched as he looked at Raph, who's face was tense. Listening for something else. 

What the hell could that be? It was definitely not a normal forest sound, but it didn't sound too terribly threatening... 

It was only then that Leonardo could smell the smoke. 

With a soft cry, the brothers threw the doors open and bolted out of the shed, to see the cabins bottom raging with flames. Leo's heart jumped in his mouth, floored, watching the flames lick higher and higher. Once the shock wore off, two things crossed his mind. One, where the fuck was his family? Two, Karai had set them up. 

Without so much as a glance at each other, the brothers took off, crying out and running up the front steps. 

"MASTER! APRIL!" 

Ignoring the smoke, the two brothers tore through the entry way, just about barreling into Casey, who was herding everyone outside. Leo and Raph turned on their heels and, eyes and lungs burning made their way out to Casey's truck. Leo jumped into the back, helping his brothers and Splinter into the bed. April swung into the passengers seat, and Casey just...stood there. Staring. Leonardo looked at him and felt a sudden, overwhelming pang of guilt and anger.

Donnie leaned forwards, resting his hand on the mans' shoulder, shouting over the fire and wind, "C'mon, Casey! We gotta go!"

Casey snapped back to attention, shaking his head and racing around the front of the truck, tearing open the driver side door, and jumping in. The truck roared to life, and the burning cabin was soon left behind.

~~~~~~~

April glanced over at Casey worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked finally, her voice strained. She was still coughing smoke from her lungs. 

Casey drove for a few minutes in silence, face impassive. After a moment, he muttered, "Yea'. Peachy." 

April dropped it there for the time being, instead turning and looking at the bed of the truck, where the four brothers lay, holding each other, while Splinter sat in front of them, eyes downcast and face taut. They all looked exhausted and scared. She blinked, her eyes burning, and turned instead to the road. 

"Where are we going?" She murmured softly, not expecting an answer. 

Casey shrugged, "I dunno. We'll just...drive, I guess. Regroup once we hit the fork near the city limits and plan things out there." 

April nodded her head, lowering her eyes to her bare knees. She was still only wearing a large black sweater and white sleep shorts. 

Her mind was racing, getting close to a complete breakdown. After everything that they had been through in the last few weeks, this had to happen? She'd been asleep when Casey came tearing into the bedroom, throwing the covers off of her and grabbing her roughly. She had fought, pounding his back until he dropped her and shouted, "The house is on fire!" She had shut up after that, instead rushing about, waking up Mikey, Donnie and Splinter, then freaking out when Leo and Raph weren't in their beds. Casey searched the entire house, (Or as much as he could get to. The cellar was completely overrun with flames, making it impossible to check down there.) and neither of the brothers were there. Finally, wild eyed and choking on smoke, they decided to just leave the house. Thankfully, just as they fled to the front door, they ran into Leo and Raph, looking wild eyed and terrified. From there, they had piled into the truck and left. The truck ride had been silent and awkward. Sure, April wasn't even close to ready to forgive him, but she would have preferred idle conversation to tense, poignant silence. Instead, she was left to let her mind and gaze wander, causing her heart to thump double time. She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, trying to focus on breathing. A few moments later, she heard a soft rap on the back window. She opened her eyes and turned to see Master Splinter, kneeling against the windows. She motioned for Casey to pull over at the roadside turnout a few feet ahead, and unbuckled her seat belt to open the windows behind her. 

Casey rolled to a stop and let the truck idle, the grumbling of the engine somehow quieter then usual. Splinter poked his head inside. 

"Mr Jones," He began, and Casey sighed, causing the older male to reassess his words, "Casey, I mean. Where are we headed?" 

Casey shook his head and shrugged, "I dunno. Any ideas?" His tone was flat, causing April to jump in, "Is there anywhere else that we  _can_ go?" 

Splinter let out a soft sigh and shifted, shaking his head, "Well, Raphael has an idea that he wanted to run by you again." 

Casey nodded, and both he and April slipped from the truck and walked to the back. Casey frowned a little. 

"You guys must be freezing. Hold on." 

He disappeared into the truck for a moment, before returning with a rather large blanket, throwing it in the back. Donnie grabbed it gratefully. As they got covered, Raphael spoke up, his voice oddly soft. 

"Okay, so I was thinking. I know that this sort of...caused a few problems before, but," he shifted and grunted as little, "We literally have to fuckin' choice. It's either we drive around aimlessly for a little bit in woods that are infested with the Foot, or," he paused for a moment and glanced warily over at Casey, "go back to New York." 

April looked at Casey for a moment, ready for him to argue, but he simply held his breath and looked away with a curt nod. 

Raphael bobbed his head a few times, eyes on Casey still as he continued, "As much as I hate this, this just might work. As Karai said, Shredder thinks that he's got us here. I don't know what his plan was, burning the cabin, but heading back to New York and hiding under enemy territory is our only hope. Besides," he shot a crooked smile, "we've still got old Leatherhead, if we can find him." 

Mikey grinned and piped up for the first time in a long time, "Oh yeah! He's still kicking around, ain't he?" 

Raph grinned and turned to Casey and April. April nodded in agreement - they really had no other option. But Casey... 

"Okay, so we go ahead with this. But what is this is exactly what Shredder wants? What if he's herding us back to New York? Into a trap?" 

The brothers fell silent, then, and April held her breath. That hadn't crossed her mind, but as soon as Casey had voiced it, she felt like an idiot for not thinking of it herself. And from the looks on the other males faces, they hadn't thought of that either. After what felt like an hour, Leonardo hesitantly spoke up. 

"It's worth a try, isn't it? I mean, At least we'd be doing something other then driving around aimlessly, just waiting to be attacked. We'll be careful. We'll know if it's a trap, and if it is, we'll regroup somewhere else and think of something." 

Casey finally nodded his head. 

"Alright. Get under the blanket, and we'll head out." 

 

 

 


	15. Baring Down The Hatches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS 
> 
> I'm so sorry about the Hiatus. I just moved to a new place (again) and I haven't got any WiFi. But, I'm starting to go to the library more often and stealing their WiFi, and I just downloaded Evernote, so I'll be writing and stuff more often and finishing this story up. I'm going to be updating more stories too, but it's going to be really slow going for the time being. Thank you guys for all of you lovely comments and your Kudos and patience! I promise that I'll try to get everything rolling faster! I've mapped out the end of this story, and it's going to be big! Bare with me here, guys! I love you all!! <3 
> 
> Comments GREATLY appreciated!

Leonardo lay in the bed of the truck, staring upwards at the sky. It was an oddly clear night - crisp and cool, but clear and bright. The truck rumbled over the highway, the only other sounds that of the wind and occasional vehicles passing theirs. He and his family had lay down in the back, blanket pulled over them and the tarp pulled over that, so they couldn't be seen. Where Leonardo was, however, there was a rip. It wasn't a huge rip, but it was enough of one that he could see the sky clearly. He shifted slightly as the truck slowed to a stop, careful not to wake up Donatello and Raphael, curled up beside him. The engine continued to hum, and after a few minutes, rumbled off again. He could tell by the sky that they hadn't arrived in New York yet. It would still be about an hour before they reached the city limits, let alone April's apartment. 

 

He shook his head softly and closed his eyes, lifting an arm and draping it over his face. His mind was racing through everything that had happened. Karai had told them to be at the shed, waiting for her arrival at 7. They had waited for almost two hours, having gotten their early since they knew she liked early appearances. 8 pm had neared, and thats when Casey's cabin had gone up in flames. He had no idea what had happened, what had caused it, but he refused to believe that Karai had had anything to do with it. Sure, it was a little suspicious. But he could tell by her words and the way that she was reacting that she wasn't lying about her intentions. That made everything all the more confusing and worrying. First of all, had Shredder somehow found out about their plans? About her change of loyalties? He shuddered to think of what would happen to her if her father found out. But they had been discreet, and she would have told them if she felt like they were found out. Wouldn't she? 

 

Second of all, what happened now? The cabin was gone, and he was sure that the shed had followed. Would Karai know where they were and be able to meet up with them? He thought back to their conversation and a fresh wave of worry hit him. The Shredder would be monitoring New York heavily, and if he so much as heard word that April or Casey were back, he'd pounce. They'd discussed this, and Karai had said that she was going to run out with a list of necessities and bring them to the apartment so they could lay low without dying of hunger. Now that this had all come down, he was almost positive that she couldn't meet with them. It would be way too risky. So what was going to happen from there? 

 

And finally, what of Karai? What had happened to her? He refused to believe that Karai had anything to do with this, but he couldn't afford to ignore the possibility. They were screwed if she really had decided to betray them. She'd know exactly where they were going. What if that had been part of her plan? 

 

Leonardo's troubled thoughts were disrupted by a soft snort from behind him. He glanced over, his gaze falling on Raphael. He was asleep, though restlessly, his brows creased and his lips pressed together in a tight line. Leo studied his brothers face, noticing the new scars and worry lines that now dotted his skin. He felt a sudden pang of...loss. Guilt. Sadness. Fear. And, of course, anger. He reached over and gently ran a finger over Raphaels' jaw line, tracing the bone that he knew well. 

 

The longer that he looked at his brother, the more his emotions were outweighed by one he hadn't felt in a long time. Longing. 

 

His arms tingled, as did his neck and his lips. His eyes fell to Raphs', pressed in a tight line, and for a fleeting moment, he had the sudden urge to press his against his younger brothers, if only to relax them. A rather violent bump sent that thought scuttling, his arm snapping back, and his brothers swearing as they were awoken. Leo sat up as much as he could underneath the tarp, and made room for his brothers to shift. 

 

Mikey stifled a yawn and grumbled, "Are we there yet?" 

 

"Don't start that," Raph snapped. 

 

"Touchy, touchy," Mikey murmured, eying his older brother with wary amusement. 

 

Raph just rolled his eyes. He was always a bit pissy when he was woken up. Leo adverted his gaze from Raph, his cheeks blazing and his heart racing. He tried to forget what he had just been thinking, but of course, that was the thought that decided to stick in the front of his mind. He vaguely remembered Donnie commenting on how the brain sometimes liked to focus on smaller, trivial things in times of turmoil, because it was easier to deal with.

 

"Oi, Leo. You okay?" Raph asked, looking at him skeptically.

 

Leo stared at Raph, before clearing his throat and nodding, suddenly very aware that it wasn't just Raph who was staring. Thankfully at that moment, the truck seemed to be pulling off to the side and parking. A few seconds later the engine chugged to a halt. 

 

"My sons," Master Splinter mumbled from somewhere at Leo's feet, "You must remember to keep your wits about you. Now more than ever. If not for yourselves, then for your family." 

 

Casey snapped the tarp back, causing Leo to jump a little. 

 

"Rise and shine, guys," He said, his voice a harsh whisper, "We're here. You think you'll be able to hang tight while April and I get you some disguises? Or do you wanna head up the fire escape again?" 

 

Leonardo glanced at his brothers. They seemed to be willing to climb up. But one look as his father and he shook his head. This excursion alone had taken a toll on him, his already thinning fur balding in patches, his eyes bloodshot and his face gaunt and hollow. 

 

He turned to Casey. "We can wait for a disguise. No problem." 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

April took a shuddering breath as she was shaken awake. Snapping up, she looked around wildly, the jacket draped over her slipping off. 

 

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy. We're at your apartment." 

 

She turned and looked at Casey, who honestly looked like crap. His hair was dull and greasy, his eyes purple and red rimmed. His face was pale and his chin was darkened with stubble. She forced back and yawn and looked out the window. It was well after midnight, but the city was still alight with lamps, vehicles, shops, and a variety of other things. She smiled a little, but a sudden pang of longing swiped it away. She looked up at her apartment and let out a soft sigh. She didn't even know if she still had the key with her. 

 

When she turned to tell Casey this, she gaped as he pulled her key chain from his glove box. He shot her a soft smile. 

 

"Remember when you lost your first set of keys a while back? While you were covering that Zoo Escape story? Well, a few days after you got new keys cut and replaced, I went back to the Zoo for a delivery, and lo and behold, in front of the Zebra enclosure I found your keys," He shook his head, the ghost of a smile lighting up his face a little, "And that is why I never believe people when they say that the staff make sure that Zoo is cleaned." He paused a moment before continuing, "I kept them in my glove box, just in case you lost your keys again." 

 

As an after thought, he murmured, "I'm still surprised nobody grabbed them." 

 

April stared at Casey for what felt like a long time, before clearing her throat, whispering a thanks, and swallowing the urge to just grab him and melt into his arms. She slipped from the truck, muttering that she'd head up to her room and start setting things up. 

 

Unlocking the side door, she shuffled into the building. She was wearing a pair of beige slippers that were two sizes too big - an old Christmas gift from one of her old camera men. It was a thoughtful gift, but one she would have appreciated more if they actually fit. As it was, it was making it extremely difficult to walk up the three flights of stairs to her room. Once she cleared the second, and watched her slipper drop for the sixth time, she gave up and slipped them off, holding them as she padded to her floor. 

 

Pulling the door open, she paused and took a deep breath. She had been away for what felt like years, when in reality it had only been a couple of months, give or take. It still smelled of burnt coffee, moth balls and baby powder. She shook her head and walked to her room, unlocking the door and stepping inside. 

 

The apartment was exactly how she had left it; messy, but in an organized way. The first thing she noticed, though, was the smell of sour milk. She turned the light on, wrinkling her nose as she walked into the flat, and dashed to the window. She opened it and took a deep breath of fresh air, (or as fresh as air can get in New York) and turned to find the source of the stink. 

 

Sure enough, in the kitchen there was an old milk carton, open, on the counter. Four glasses sat around it, each once half filled with milk, now only a sour powder. She tried not to gag as she threw the glasses and the carton into a garbage bag. 

 

She set about tidying up as much as she could, throwing away most of the food and clearing out her fridge and most of her freezer. She then scuttled around, cleaning the living room, dining room, and the bathroom. She didn't notice Casey and the guys come up until she heard Mikey exclaim, "Ew! What the shell is that smell?" 

 

She straightened and slipped from the bathroom, to see the four turtles and Splinter stripping out of oversized trench coats and hats, draping them on the couch. April gave a half-hearted smile. 

 

"There was uh...some milk left on the counter from the last time that we were here." 

 

"Yuck," Donnie grumbled, padding over to help April clean up. 

 

She sent Donnie to finish the bathroom, and got Raph and Leo to team up on the kitchen, while Casey and Mikey tackled the living room, cleaning it and setting it up for them to sleep in. She wandered into her bedroom and turned on the light, taking a deep breath. It still smelled a little of sour milk, but mostly it still smelled like her favorite sandalwood incense and perfume. She looked at the clothing and books strewn over her floor and set about sorting. She threw her clothes in the empty laundry bin, and she put her books in the book case. She threw out candy wrappers, stray papers and anything else garbage related, and slipped out into the kitchen to grab the broom. Only when she was out there did she stare at the windows and decide that it would be a good idea to close them and keep them closed. 

 

"Hey Mikey?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Could you close the curtains for me?" April asked. 

 

Mikey nodded and reached over the couch, pulling the curtains closed without comment. As she stood there, her eyes lingered on Casey. His navy hair clung to his forehead, to a sheen of sweat, and his face was tense. He barely spoke, and when he did, it was to ask Mikey to move something. She swallowed thickly and turned around, padding back into her bedroom. 

 

She looked around, gaze falling on an old oak vanity with a broken mirror. She slowly closed the door and smiled, staring fondly at the shattered glass. 

 

_"Casey! For the love of God! And Raph!! Please don't do that!! You're going to..."_

**_CRASH._ **

__

_"...Break...that...."_

_Raph let out an apologetic laugh, while Casey stumbled over, eyes tearing as he howled. The vanity that she had been trying to move into her bedroom was now laying on its' side, a few pieces of glass from the mirror strewn across the hardwood._

_"I....I'm pretty sure that's bad luck bro..." wheezed Casey as he and Raph righted the vanity._

_Raph just chortled, cheeks flushing when he glanced at a very unamused April. They had been remodeling her room, or as Donnie would say, her sad little box. Before there had simply been a desk, and a box spring and mattress, clothes laying around and everything just...everywhere. With the help of the turtles and her new boyfriend, Casey, they had moved in an oak bedroom set, complete with a gorgeous vanity set, dresser, bed frame and three bookshelves. She had refrained from asking how much it had cost them, fearing the answer, and instead accepted it as an early Valentine's Day gift from Casey. She had to admit, once everything was in place and she had personalized things a little, it looked....amazing. She loved it. But now..._

_"Awe, I'm sorry babe.. Wait, I'll take it back and get a new one! Or I'll fix it!" Casey stared at her worriedly._

 

_April sighed a little, and after a moment of silence, muttered, "Hold on a minute," and dragging the vanity in front of her window. She righted it, and stood back to the door, looking at it._

 _"It's fine. I think it adds...character."_

 _She turned with a smile and leaned up, planting a soft kiss on Casey's lips._

She felt....she didn't even know what she felt. Loss? No. 

Three soft raps on the door sent her jumping to open the door. 

"Yes?" 

Casey stood there, fist still raised, and eyed April in surprise, "Oh, uhm... interrupting something?"

"What? N-No! I'm just ... cleaning." 

An awkward pause fell over them, before Casey cleared his throat, "Anyways, ahem, I was just wondering where you put the air mattresses last? I couldn't find them in the hall closet." 

April paused for a moment, before clearing her throat and walking to her closet, opening the doors and rooting around until she found three bags. She pulled them out and handed them to Casey, who thanked her, and left the room. She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and looked at the doorway for three full seconds before shaking her head and returning to her cleaning. 

Not even three hours passed before she heard a sound she hadn't heard in a long time; her landline phone started ringing. She wandered out into the living room and smiled a little. The couch and love seat had been moved to the walls to make room for three large air mattresses pushed together, covered with a few of her heavier blankets and spare pillows. The kitchen was clean, and the house smelled like Windex and Lemon Pledge instead of sour milk and dust. She stepped over her coffee table, pushed in front of the TV set, where her phone was sitting. She made to grab it, before she felt Casey's hand grabbing her wrist. She looked at him, and he shook his head, motioning for her to turn her speaker on, so she could listen to the voicemail. She nodded, cheeks flushing. Of course she shouldn't pick up the phone; as far as anyone knew, she was on vacation. With everything that was going on, the worst thing that she could do was confirm she was back in New York. 

Three more rings passed, and the turtles, Splinter, April and Casey waited with bated breath as the voicemail clicked. 

"I hope that I have the right number," the caller began, a thickly accented woman's voice, "I need to reach Leo. I, uhm, have some news. It is Kaylee, calling in regards to your..." she paused, but she didn't need to go on. April knew who it was. 

She motioned for Leonardo to grab the phone, and he weaved through the furniture and grabbed the phone, putting it on speaker and stopping her mid-sentence. 

"Karai." 

"Oh! Oh, You are there! But I do not know who Karai is. It is Kaylee," she repeated, putting more emphasis on the name. 

They all shared glances. She was speaking in code. Was she in trouble? 

"Oh right! Sorry, Kaylee. What's up?" 

There was a few scuffling noises, before her voice rang through, quieter than before, "I am sorry to bother you at home right now, but I have some news in regards to your letter that you wrote to my editor. I would prefer if we could meet up face to face, say in an hour? I am in town right now, but would prefer someplace quiet." 

Leo caught on quickly, "Sure. How about my place? I'm not at my home right now; my girlfriend showed me how to send my landline calls to my cell phone." 

"Sure. That sounds great. I will meet you there." 

The line went dead, and Leo placed the phone back in the dock. April looked at him expectantly, but it was Casey who spoke up.

"So. We're going to let the bitch who set my cabin on fire into April's apartment?" 

Leonardo eyed him, "First of all, we have no idea who set the cabin on fire. So we have no idea that it was Karai or not. Secondly, I seem to remember that it was her that helped us plan this very situation out, and offered to help. We should at least hear her out. If she's innocent and she's in trouble, then we need to help her. We have no food, no nothing, and she's the only one that we can trust who can go out there and get us what we need without fucking dying." 

Casey shut up and stalked into the bathroom. Thankfully, he didn't slam the door. April flinched all the same. She turned to the others and sighed. 

"Well. If Karai is coming, then I'll get some tea on the go, and I'll change into something..." she glanced down at her sleep shorts and sweater, "More appropriate." 

The guys nodded, and as she wandered back to her room she saw Donnie and Mikey heading into the kitchen, presumably to make the tea for her. She closed the door to her bedroom and opened her dresser, pulling out an old pair of yoga pants and a black t-shirt, with the Green Lantern symbol on it. It was a gift from Mikey last year, and she had only worn it once. She walked to her vanity and looked through the cracked glass, grabbing her hair brush and yanking at her matted red hair. Once it was tangle free, she tied it back in a pony tail and left her bedroom, passing Casey as he walked out of the bathroom. She barely looked at him, instead hurrying passed. Casey sighed and whispered her name, reaching out and gently grabbing her arm. She stopped and turned towards him, about to ask him to please let her go, when her words died in her throat. 

 

Casey's eyes bored into hers, pleading, red rimmed and... tired. His hair was a mess, and his face was blotchy. 

 

"Please, babe... C'mere," He murmured, his voice cracking slightly and shooting daggers into her chest. 

 

She eyed him, and was about to give in and melt into him, when there was a knock at the door. 

 

And just like that, it was like a wall slammed up behind Casey's eyes, and the moment was gone. April, finding it hard to breathe, stepped to the side as Casey wandered passed her to the living room, where she could heard the guys talking to a girl. Karai, probably. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, calming herself down before she joined the gang. 

 

"You alright?" came a soft voice. 

 

She turned and saw Mikey staring at her, bright blue eyes swimming with worry. She cracked a half smile and straightened, nodding her head. 

 

"Yeah, Mike, I'm fine. Thank you. We should, uhm, get out there." 

 

Mikey looked at her silently for a few more minutes before nodding his head, "Yeah. We should. Just... we're here for you too April. We know that this can't be easy for you. So just..even if you can't talk to my brothers or Splinter or even Casey, just...you can always come to me." He grinned at her, "We're family." 

 

April's eyes welled up and it took all of her self control not to start crying and hug the younger turtle. Instead, she smiled and reached out, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. 

 

"Thank you." She murmured. Mikey grinned and squeezed her hand back, before turning and walking back into the living room. 

 

She took a deep breath, then followed. 

 


	16. That Stupid Fuzzy Feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little smaller!! I'm writing in a McDonald's!!

 Mikey sat in the living room, on the farthest side of the air mattress from everyone else. He was silent, watching the conversation before him. 

 

"What happened to you last night?" Leonardo asked, leaning forwards towards Karai. 

 

Karai was silent, looking down at her hands, "I was .. found out." 

 

Raphael leaned forwards, worriedly, while Donnie sucked in his breath. After a pause, she began again, her voice soft and her eyes refusing to meet Leonardo's. 

 

"The Shredder found out that I was against him. He... pulled me aside and forced me to admit it. He then tried to pull information out of me about you. I did not give in. But he... persisted." She paused, almost hesitant to go on, and Mikey's breath caught, his stomach dropping, "He figured out that you were planning on moving. And he decided to put a stop to your efforts...or at least try to slow you down. I could not do anything. I could not warn you, and I... failed you." 

 

Leonardo leaned forwards and grabbed Karai's hand soothingly, "Karai. You didn't fail us. What happened next?" 

 

While Mikey listened, he couldn't help but notice how Raphael seemed to tense and glare anytime Leo touched her. He figured that it had to have something to do with the fact that it was Karai, Shredder's daughter, but with Leo and Raph... well, one could never really know. 

 

"Once he set things in motion, he...dismissed me. And I quit." She raised her gaze to Leonardo, then swept it around the living room, her eyes bloodshot and puffy, "I told him that I could not stand there and side with him on this. I have stood by my fathers side through a lot, and I just could not help him kill you." Her gaze fell again, "He told me that I had this one chance to walk away now. The next time that he saw me, blood or not, I would die." 

 

They were stunned to silence. April and Casey cast wary glances with each other. Splinter, sitting at the dining table, leaned back and stared unseeingly at the front door. Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other, and Leonardo embraced Karai. Raphael squirmed. Donatello moved to sit beside Mikey, leaning back and looking at him. For once, Mikey refused to meet his gaze, instead piping up, 

 

"So...does that mean you're on our side?" 

 

Karai looked up at him and nodded, smiling hesitantly, "I guess so. If you will have me, after all of this." 

 

Leonardo looked at her and nodded his head sharply, "Of course we will. You've helped us more then anyone." 

 

Raphael cleared his throat and excused himself, slipping from the living room and disappearing down the hallway. Mikey glanced at Donnie, then stood and followed. 

 

Raphael was standing in front of the bathroom. Just...standing there. Nothing else. Mikey frowned a little as he neared, and cleared his throat so that he wouldn't startle his older brother. Raphael glanced up. 

 

"Hey. You alright, man?" Mikey asked, leaning against the door frame and eying Raph. 

 

It took Raph a moment, before he asked in a meek voice, "How did you and Don get together?" 

 

Mikey was taken aback. He stood in silence for a moment, looking at his older brother, slack jawed. Had Raphael just... He guessed that he should say something. 

 

"Well, uhm... We just sort of...did? I guess?" 

 

Raph shook his head, "No, no. Like... How did you know that you... loved him as something more then just a brother?" 

 

Mikey let out a low whistle, crossing his arms over his chest and blushing, "That's a loaded question, bro. I guess it was then Donnie and I were playing Mario Kart together. We had been playing for more then 4 hours, and he was getting really desperate to win at least once," Mikey grinned, "I beat his ass so hard! But anyways, I remember looking over at him and thinking, 'I should let him win one so that he can get some sleep.' And you know that I never let anyone win anything." Mikey stopped speaking, then shrugged, "I guess it was then that I knew. His face when he finally won just sort of made me feel all... gross and warm and shit inside, and as cliche as it is, well, I liked it." 

 

Raphael rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, chewing the inside of his cheek as Mikey eyed him. 

 

"Why do you ask? You never ask me about shit like this." 

 

Raphael shifted, obviously awkward, before growling, "If ya ever breathe a word of this, I'll take you to the roof and throw you off." 

 

Mikey raised his hands, eyes wide, "Nah, dude. You're secret, whatever it is, is safe with me." 

 

Raph stared hard at Mikey, before nodding his head and clearing his throat. He seemed to take a moment to work up the courage to speak. 

 

"Well.. Okay. The thing is.... The.... The thing is--" 

 

"Holy shit bro. Spit it out before I hit you."

 

Raphael glared at Mikey, before taking a deep breath and spewing out, "OKAY well, this isn't exactly a new thing, but with Leo any time that we're close or somethin' I feel really, really weird inside. I feel all fuzzy and tense and nervous, even though I have no reason why. And to make matters worse, the feelin' doesn't go away! Even when he's not there! I keep havin' these super weird dreams about him, and I can't understand 'em, and now more then ever I don't think that this is.." he broke off and shook his head, reaching up and tearing off his mask, throwing it to the side. He raised his hands and rubbed his face, growling in frustration. 

 

Mikey took a long, hard look at his older brother, then burst out laughing. Raphael dropped his hands, shooting a poisonous glare at his younger brother, who simply sauntered forwards and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

 

"Woo. Alright. Well, bro, I'd say that you've got yourself quite the sitch." Mikey said, patting Raph's shoulder. 

 

Raphael scowled and tried to shrug Mikey off, but he clung onto Raph, "I may be able to help you." 

 

"Oh joy," Raph grumbled, already regretting telling Mikey anything. 

 

"Well," Mikey began, retracting his arm from Raphs' shoulders, "It's simple, really." He faced his brother, face completely impassive, "You need to make a move." 

 

Raph choked on his saliva. 

 

After a few bouts of violent coughing, Raphael looked up at his brother with a face of horror, "What? I can't fuckin' do that! Not now, of all times!" He paused, before muttering under his breath, "Especially now that Karai's here." 

 

Then it hit Mikey. 

 

"Oh my God, you're jealous of Karai." 

 

Raphael spluttered, eyes widening and cheeks flushing a rather brilliant shade of red. Mikey's grin grew as the seconds passed, and finally he spoke. 

 

"That explains why every time that Leo touches Karai you get all weird!!! Well! The answer is still the same! But it makes things a little worse at the same time. See, you need to make a move...before Karai does. Think of this situation - she's upset. She's looking for comfort. Leo's there. If you can get to him before Karai..." 

 

Raphael stared at his younger brother, silently. 

 

"Mikey. That's....stupid. This isn't some stupid love triangle. If Leo likes Karai, I don't give a shit. It'll help me get the fuck over whatever this is. I'm just lonely. This doesn't fuckin' mean anything. Besides - what if he rejects me? We can't afford that right now! Not when we're still recovering and trying to prepare for what could be the battle of our lives!" 

 

Mikey was silent for a few moments, before lowering his voice, his face suddenly stern, "Okay. I understand that. But what if this is your last chance? At any moment now, something could happen. At any moment now, you might never get the chance. Think of that, and make your decision. You and Leo have had so many fights, all ranges of severity. And as always, you'll get over it. Leo's not the kind to let something like this get in the way of a life or death situation, and neither are you. Just... think about it." 

 

Raph gaped at his younger brother as he turned and walked away. He had never seen his younger bother like this before. So... mature. But he did have a point. And now Raph had more questions then before. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Leonardo lay on his air mattress, staring up at the dark ceiling. He could hear his brothers and Splinter breathing and snoring, and it calmed him a little. Not enough to lull him to sleep, though. There was too much on his mind. Most prominent, though, was the fact that he could hear Karai, asleep on the couch, sniffling in her sleep. He wanted to... he didn't know. He just wanted to be able to do something. To be able to have some sort of control over what was happening to all of them. He was tired of feeling so useless, so... weak. His shoulder had been flaring for the last couple of hours, making it hard for him to find a comfortable way to relax. Not to mention his head was pounding with a hell of a headache, as it had been for hours. Sighing softly, he managed to shift onto his side, pressing his back up against Donnie, and facing Raphael. Closing his eyes, he focused on evening his breathing out, and clearing his mind. It had just occurred to him that it had been ages since he had last found the time to meditate. 

 

Leonardo had just calmed his breathing when he felt a heavy arm drape itself over his chest. He opened his eyes and glanced over towards Raphael, whose face was mere inches from his own. His arm was wrapped around Leo tightly, and he scooted himself closed, so their bodies were pressed against each other. Now, Leonardo had cuddled with his brothers on many occasions, most times innocent, sometimes not. But somehow, this felt...different. Intimate in a way that Leo had never felt before. 

 

He lay froze in place for a good two minutes, before he tried to shift into a more comfortable position. Raphael let out a soft whimper, his eyebrows creasing and his lips parting. Leo paused, staring at his younger brother. His heart was beating rapidly, and his breathing was shallow. It wasn't until he felt Raphael shivering that he rolled onto his side, facing the younger, and wrapping his arms around him. Raphael shifted in his sleep, moving closer to the source of warmth. Leo held his brother tightly, letting his eyes roam freely over his face. It was rare that he was able to do so - any lingering glances were met with sneering and discomfort. But right now, he was free to do as he wished, to memorize the lines of his face. He noted the bruises and scars that littered his cheeks and forehead, flowing down his neck and stopping where the blankets covered. His heart clenched the closer he looked - worry lines creased his forehead, dark bags hung underneath his eyes, and his cheeks seemed thinner then usual. With everything that had been going on around them, it upset him to think that he had been paying more attention to everything but his brothers and how this was affecting them. 

 

And, almost like an afterthought, he thought of how lonely he was. Mikey had Donnie. April had Casey, (even though they weren't really...well...with each other at the moment.) He felt momentarily selfish, thinking of both Karai and his Master, how they weren't any less lonely, but right now, arms wrapped around Raphael, was when it really hit him. 

 

Almost as if his thoughts had somehow been heard, Raphael's eyes slowly opened. Leonardo's breath caught, and he bit the inside of his cheek. It took a few moments for Raphael to focus on Leo, but once he did, his lips curving downwards in a confused frown. Leo was rooted to the spot, unable to move or react. After a moment, Raphael bit back a yawn and shifted. His arms didn't pull away, nor did his body, and Leo took that as a good sign. 

 

He was still half expecting Raphael to move away, but his heart almost stopped when Raphael moved in closer, curling up and snuggling his face against Leo's collarbone. 

 

"S'warm," he muttered sleepily. 

 

Leonardo smiled softly, confused and having troubles breathing normally. When soft snores emitted themselves from his chest, he glanced down and saw that Raph had fallen back asleep. His heart fluttered. 

 

He remained there, frozen and holding his brother, afraid to move, afraid to lose this moment. He didn't know why, but this seemed...special. Even when his wounded shoulder and hip started screaming at him, he didn't move. He just lay there, one hand stroking Raph's shell, the other gently rubbing circles on his head. And after a few moments, his eyes fluttered closed and, breathing finally evening itself out, he drifted off to sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~ 

 

Karai lay on the couch, tense, waiting. 

 

She counted to 63, then glanced over at the shadowed lumps that were the turtles. They seemed like they were asleep. She had heard one of them mumbling a couple of moments ago, but now everything was quiet and still. Regardless, she counted to 60 again before she moved. She couldn't risk one of them waking up. She just couldn't. 

 

Her heart raced as she slipped from the couch, her movements slow and precise. Every few steps, she paused, listening, scanning the beds. Nothing. Only when she reached the door did she relax a little. Silently, she managed to unlock the door, open it, and slink outside. Pulling the door closed behind her, she winced at the soft click. She paused for a few moments, before straightening and sighing a little. She stood there silently for a few moments, regulating her breathing and trying to suffocate the feeling of guilt and disgust. When she deemed herself ready, she turned and fled from the building, bare feet barely making a sound. 

 

The crisp night air hit her like a wall when she slipped outside. She paused, before turning and darting down the alley, ignoring the tears stinging her eyes. 

 

She didn't look back. 


	17. My Heart, I Surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow updates. I love you all. Thank you so much for your support. <3 Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter. I figure that it was about time for something to happen between our angsty turtles, and I love leaving chapters off on a cliffhanger!!

Leonardo felt himself grow faint. His eyes stung. How could he have been so wrong? No, how could  **she** have done that to them? He shook his head and swallowed the pain and fear rising, and turned to his family. His eyes met Raphael. He expected his brother to be angry - after all, he had been the one that had warned him against trusting her. He had been right. But when he looked into those brown orbs, he saw nothing but grief, and beneath that, panic. Those looks were mirrored in his father, brother, and his friends. He had dragged them into all of this. He had brought them to the lion's mouth. In that moment, he wished he had died. He wished that the Shredder had murdered him. He wished he was gone, so he wouldn't have to see the despair in his family. What hurt the most? He didn't know what to do. 

"My son, we had no choice. Do not blame yourself for something that was not your fault." 

Leonardo didn't have the energy to argue. He just... shut down. In that moment, his walls flew up, and he closed up. He sat heavily on the couch and turned misty eyes to the floor. The voices around him melded into static, wordless noises. How the hell could they have let this get so far? It crushed every bit of fight he had left in him to think about what they were facing. They had no chance now. They were in the enemys' territory, and they were no more prepared then they had been at the cabin. None of them had healed to peak yet, and they barely had had time to even think of a plan of attack. 

He forced himself to focus when Raphael stood in front of him. He vaguely noted that his cheek stung. Had he been slapped? Blinking a few times, he narrowed his eyes. Raphael was speaking. 

"--can't give up on us! Not now! Not ever! We can't afford you to shut down on us like this! We need you!" 

"We can't do this," he mumbled numbly. 

Raphael reached out and grabbed his older brothers' shoulders roughly, shaking him hard and shouting, "Snap the fuck out of this! Leo, Please!" 

Leonardo just shook his head and crawled back into himself. Raphael paused, watching as his brother disappeared within himself. Despair, terror and unbelievable anger battled within himself. His throat was constricting. He turned to his father, standing right behind him. His helplessness and fear must have shown on his face. Master Splinter turned to April, who was hugging herself in the corner silently. 

"May we have a moment please, Ms. O'Neil?" 

April hesitated, before nodding a few times and straightening. She motioned at Casey to follow her, and the two slipped out the front door without a word. Once they were gone, Splinter turned to his oldest son. He felt more weighed down then he ever had been in his life. Each motion took too much of his energy, but he needed to push on. He walked towards Leonardo and sat down, shifting until he was comfortable, and turned his pale eyes towards his family. He wasn't sure if Leonardo was even listening, but he knew that he had to try something. If he let it be known that he felt just as hopeless as the rest of them, their family would die right then and there. 

"My son, take a look around you. Look at your brothers. Think about how much you have all been through over the years. How many times have you felt like you cannot go on? Felt like everything was hopeless?" He glanced to his left; Leonardo was still out of it, "You are as much a team as you are family. A team only wins if they stay strong together, even when things seem hopeless. A family only remains strong with love and determination. You have all been through moments like this, where nothing seems to go as planned. Everything seems to be working against you in life. But you are all still here, are you not? You have overcome everything that life has thrown at you so far, so why not this? How is this any different, Leonardo?" 

It took a few moments, but it seemed as though the ice in Leonardo was thawing. He blinked a few times, before slowly, one after the other, crystal tears slipped out of his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~

April and Casey padded down the common stairs to the entry way. April hadn't gotten her mail in what felt like years. She was almost scared as she neared her box, pulling the keys out from her shorts. Casey hung back, eyes scanning the area, just in case. She unlocked her box and hesitantly pulled it open. She stared, sighing a little. Her little mail box was full to bursting point with mail. Mostly it was flyers, but there was a fair amount of envelopes addressed to her as well. She wrestled with it for a few moments, before she pulled it all out. Once her box was empty, she stuffed her mail underneath her left arm, locked the mailbox, and nodded at Casey. The walked slowly up the stairs, not quite sure when they'd be able to go back to her place without interrupting. 

"I knew it," Casey whispered as they cleared the stairs. 

Her gut clenched uncomfortably, and she turned to Casey, eyes narrowed, "Don't you start this, Casey Jones." 

Casey turned a stoney gaze towards her, freezing April momentarily, "I knew it. I knew she was going to do this." 

April was silent, waiting... but Casey said nothing more. He just turned from her and walked towards the door. He knocked three times before slowly entering and pausing. April shook her head and stiffly stepped towards the door as well. She couldn't see anything around Casey, but she could heard soft murmurs, then Splinter telling them to come in. Once Casey was out of her way, she walked into the apartment and closed the door. She looked around her warily, and was surprised to see that the atmosphere in the place had done a complete 360. The turtles and Splinter were huddled around the kitchen table together with mugs of coffee, obviously deep in conversation. She hesitantly dropped the mail on the little side table by the door and wandered over. 

"What's going on, guys?" She asked almost reluctantly. 

"We're scheming," Mikey said, in a goofy tone that she hadn't heard in months. 

She looked at them in silence for a moment, before Donnie pulled out a chair for her and patted it, "C'mon, April. You're part of this. Sit down."

She sat down, then watched as Raphael pulled Casey to the table. If they noticed something off about Casey, they didn't say. He just sat down, folded his hands in his lap and...watched. 

"So, so far we're trying to come up with a plan of attack. Obviously, this had to have been some sort of set up, and now the Shredder thinks that he's got us tied and helpless. What he forgets is that we know him just as much as he thinks he knows us. So..." 

"You're trying to get inside of his mind?" April finished off uncertainly. 

Leo bounded up and said, "Yes! Exactly!" 

April stared at him. Not even 10 minutes ago he was beaten and everyone was panicking. Now...they were all rationally sitting at the table, working things through. 

"We need to think. How have we been attacked before? 9 times out of 10, he never does it personally. He always sends his Foot to warm us up, then takes the last hits. He thinks that he can wear us down to make it easier to beat us. We need to find a way around that. In other words, we need to take out his little soldiers before he has a chance to do anything." 

Raphael nodded, lips parted, but it was Mikey that spoke up, his voice taking on a maturity that surprised pretty much everyone. 

"Okay, that's all good and fun, but how the hell are we going to do that? His building is manned by the best security that money can find, let alone the fact that he knows we're here. There's no way that we can get that close to him without him knowing. If you ask me, we need decoys. We need to rally and find a way to distract him long enough to tear down his defenses, then we can get him." 

Leo stared at his youngest brother for a moment, unable to speak, before clearing his throat and nodding, "Exactly. Uh, good job, Mike," Mikey grinned smugly, "Now, we need to find a way to do this. We'll have to split up." 

Donnie shook his head, a small smile crawling across his face, "Hold that. Before we start making plans between just us, give me a few hours at most." 

April stared at him, "What do you mean? We might not have a few hours!" 

Donnie shook his head, "Please, just a little time. I know what I'm doing. But I'll need some of you guys to come with me." 

After a few moments of arguing over who got to leave, in the end it was decided that April and Casey would go with Donnie and Splinter (much to everyone's dislike), while Mikey, Raph and Leo remained here, holding the fort down. April and Casey would pick up some disposable cell phones, then call the house if something happened. The three that were left behind were not to open any windows, answer the doors, or anything that might give themselves away. Donnie and Splinter dressed in a trench coat and hat, while April spent almost an hour in her bathroom, altering her appearance. She reappeared finally, and shocked everyone. 

"You're...blonde??" Mikey exclaimed, the Xbox controller in his hand clattering to the ground. 

April shrugged and grinned, "It's from my old Marilyn Monroe costume. I just straightened it and stuff, and voila! Is it an alright disguise?" 

Everyone nodded. She definitely didn't look like herself. Blonde, straight bob, black yoga pants and a fitted pink t-shirt with a black lulu lemon hoodie. Casey slipped out from the bedroom a moment later, and soft laughter erupted. He had dressed uncomfortably in dress pants and a plaid dress shirt. His hair was tied up in a small bun at the top of his head, and he had a air of reading glasses sitting on his nose. He scowled at everyone and muttered, "Shut up. It's the only thing that worked." 

A few moments later saw Mikey, Raph and Leo sitting alone in the living room, taking turned on the Xbox. Mikey was playing Skate 3, and was completely lost in it. After so long without a game, Leo couldn't really blame him. But that just left him alone with Raph, sitting awkwardly on the couch together. They were silent for a moment, before Raphael cleared his throat and mumbled that he was getting some food. 

"Do ya want something?" 

Leo shook his head and stared after his brother awkwardly. Since all of this happened, he could count on one hand how many times he had seen his brothers wearing their usual bandannas. Raphael was wearing his, as was Mikey, but he had left his sitting under his pillow. It seemed so...weird now, after so long without them. He knew that it had only been a few months at most, but he felt like years had passed. 

"What?" Raph asked, startling Leo. 

He realized that this entire time, he had been staring at his brother. Cheeks burning, he shook his head and stood, muttering that he needed a shower. He slipped from the room and into the bathroom, rooting around in the closet and grabbing a towel. He closed the door silently behind him, listening to the sounds of Mikey gaming. He wished that he could lose himself in something so quickly. God knew he needed the escape. 

Shrugging his belt and pads off, he leaned over and turned the water on, pulling the curtain and letting it run for a few moments. He draped the towel over the doorknob, then turned and looked at himself in the mirror. The scars on his body were slowly healing, and the bruises that once were bright and abrasive were mild yellow. They were still tender, but he barely noticed them anymore. His arm was still weak and scarred, some skin still peeling and scabbing away, but he was starting to look half normal now. He still sighed and turned from the mirror unhappily. Stretching, he was about to take a step into the shower, when he heard the doorknob jiggle. He turned in surprise as Raphael shouldered his way in and froze, eyes wide. They stared at each other silently for a moment, before Leo cleared his throat. 

"What are you doing, Raph?" 

Raph straightened, half in the bathroom and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. What, had he been hoping Leo was already in the shower? 

"I was lookin' for my belt," he muttered after a moment, pointing at the belt that Leo had somehow missed laying across the toilet. 

Leo cleared his throat and nodded, reaching out and passing it to Raph quickly. It was ridiculous, but the way that Raph was staring at him made him want to cross his arms over his chest and hips like a girl. His cheeks flushed and he adverted his gaze. 

"Can I shower now?" He asked lamely after a moment. 

Raph smirked and leaned against the door frame, "Yea, ya can. What's wrong? Ya seem flustered," Raph teased. 

Leo flushed angrily. What had gotten into his brother!? This was the least appropriate time to be pulling something like this! 

"Shut up and leave me alone, Raph." 

Raph, to Leo's surprise, just walked further into the bathroom and kicked the door closed. Leo was suddenly aware of the steam that was coming from the bathroom, and the mirrors that were coated in fog. He cleared his throat, sweating from the heat and his nerves. Although, he couldn't explain his nerves. They had been in worse situations before. But somehow this seemed more...intimate. Leo watched his brother, carefully noting that the cockiness from before had melted away into what appeared to be...hesitance? He couldn't place the look on his brothers' face, but he knew that he had never seen it before. 

"Listen, Leo... I, uh.... I know that this probably isn't the best time to be talkin' about somethin' like this, but I jus'.. I need ta get it off my chest b'fore it drives me crazy," Raph mumbled, staring at the floor. 

Leo eyed him, biting his tongue to keep from responding sarcastically. Obviously, something was bothering Raph, and right now especially they needed to be there for each other. So, he leaned back and waited. After a moment, Raph continued. 

"Well, wit' everythin' that's been goin' on, I figured that sooner rather then later would be better to bring this up.. just in case something...doesn' go well," he broke off for a moment, taking in a deep breath, before spitting out, "I guess wha I'm tryna say is that I want what Mikey and Donnie have...but with...you.." 

Leo stared, shellshocked, at his younger brother silently. Out of all the things he had been expecting Raph to bring up, this wasn't even ranked. I mean, he had obviously  _thought_ about Raph in ways that weren't...well...brotherly, especially since Donnie and Mikey had become an item, but he had never expected Raphael to be as well...let alone at this point in their lives. Seconds felt like hours as the two stood there, staring at each other, the humid air almost choking them. Leo finally felt like he should say something. 

"I...you want...me?" he said pitifully. 

Raph lifted his eyes to Leo and nodded once, his cheeks flaming. Leo's heart was racing, and his body felt as though it was on fire. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, looking around the bathroom. He couldn't think of what to say. He was at a total loss, and once again, powerless. 

Raph stared at his brother, heart hammering painfully in his rib cage. He knew that Mikey had been full of shit. He shouldn't have fucking said anything. He'd have been better off just keeping this to himself. Especially at this time. God, how the fuck could he have been so stupid!? It was sudden - one minute, he was standing there, regret and anger filling his senses, and the next thing he knew, he couldn't breathe. His throat was constricting, and everything inside of him was just screaming to run. Get the hell out of the bathroom. It was like the walls were closing in on him, and there was nothing that he could do to stop them... unless he fled. Raph turned and wrenched the door open, gasping as the refreshing cool air hit him. He took a jagged breathe, eyes tearing up as he leaned against the far wall by April's room, his lungs burning. 

Leo hurried from the bathroom, staring at Raph wide-eyed, "Are you alright, Raph???" 

Raph took a few more breaths, sunk down to his knees and closed his eyes. After a few steadying breaths, he looked up at Leo and nodded. He was alright now...well, besides being absolutely humiliated and pretty sure that they weren't going to live to see next week, he was alright. Sighing a little, he looked away. Mikey was still engrossed in his game, completely oblivious to anything that was happening beyond the screen. Thankfully. He turned back to Leo and sighed, swallowing his humiliation for a moment. 

"Look, I didn' mean ta weird ya out. Jus' because Mikey an' Donnie got that...thing goin' on, didn' mean that I thought you'd be into it either. I just... lately I've felt...weird around ya. And it didn' start when all of this shit did, either. It started a long time ago... can't really remember when it started, really. I jus' can't keep it in... not with...not bein' faced with the possibility of never havin' time like this together again. I didn' mean t--!" 

Leo didn't know what the hell possessed him in that moment, but something took him over, and before Raph was even done speaking, Leo had knelt down and slammed their lips together in a kiss that took his breath away. Raph tensed up with surprise at the show of affection, but after a few seconds, he started to kiss back. Leo lifted a shaking hand and cupped Raph's cheek, suddenly all too aware that he had little to no experience with kissing... or anything for that matter. Whether Raph could tell or not, he didn't seem to care, because he wrapped his arms around Leo's shoulders and pulled him backwards, rocking Leo off balance. The two broke the kiss as Leo tumbled onto Raph's lap, half-assed straddling him. Stuttering in embarrassment, Leo tried to get off of Raph, but snapped his lips shut when Raph snaked his arms around Leo's waist and held him in place. He reconnected their lips in another kiss that took Leo's breath away, and he suddenly noticed that he had a raging hard on that was pressing uncomfortably against Raph's plastron. He shifted, trying to get comfortable while maintaining the kiss, his head fuzzy and his heart soaring. He understood what people said when they claimed they were, 'flying on Cloud 9.' 

As he shifted, he heard Raph groan deep in his throat and paused, taking in his position. When he shifted his left thigh, he could feel Raph's own cock, hard as a rob against him. For some reason, it gave him confidence. 

He nibbled on Raph's lower lip gently, lifting his hands and grasping Raph's wrists, pinning them gently against the floor. Raph let out another soft groan, his head thudding against the wall. Leo broke the kiss for a moment, watching his brothers' face through lust coated eyes. His dick twitched at the look of ecstasy on Raph's face, and he wasted no time kissing Raph again, harder and more passionately then he thought he was capable of. Just as things were getting more heated, they were interrupted by the others returning. 

Leo and Raph scrambled up hastily, Leo dashing into the bathroom and closing the door, and Raph left awkwardly standing in the hallway with his cock hanging out. Flustered, Raph wrestled with the bathroom door, finally opening it and slipping in, closing it and locking it behind him. If anyone asked, he had to take a piss. It wasn't like that was totally unheard of. Leo was already in the shower, and Raph stood silently, eyes closed, furiously trying to think of something as disgusting as possible to hide his hard-on. A few thoughts of Casey wearing lingerie later, he was as good as he was going to get. He was still horny as hell, but his dick was hidden again. Taking a deep breath, he flushed the toilet, (ignoring Leo's squeak of displeasure) and slipped out of the bathroom. He closed the door silently behind him, and wandered out into the living room. He stopped dead, his eyes widening at the people in front of him. 

"Raphael. I heard that you guys needed some help." 


	18. Welcome, and Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you guys for all of your patience. I know that it can't be fun waiting for my lazy ass to get into the writing mood, and for that I do apologize. I haven't forgotten! I've just been in a really serious writing block. I'm having trouble forming the final showdown between Shredder and our friends. If anyone is willing to help me I'd love that! I'm always open to ideas. 
> 
> I love you guys! Here's to the next chapter.!~

_Raph grabbed the back of Leo's neck, pulling him in for a hard kiss. Leo let out a soft noise of pleasure, pulling their hips against each other. Raph groaned._

_"Shit, Leo," he grunted, his free hand gliding down Leo's plastron, grasping his aching erection._

_Leo gasped softly, biting his bottom lip as Raph started pumping eagerly, waves of pleasure rocking him. After a moment, his arms unlocked themselves, and he grabbed Raph firmly, matching his rhythm. Over the spray of the shower, their groans mingled with the slapping of their skin. Raph slammed their lips together in a hungry, passionate kiss that left Leo's already shaky legs weak. Raph turned Leo against the shower wall, pinning him and trailing kisses down his heated skin. Leo tilted his head back and sighed softly, trying to reach his hand out to grab Raph again, but Raph pinned his wrists against the wall. As his kisses trailed lower, Leo's eyes fluttered closed. He focused on the feel of the warm water beating down on them, the kisses getting lower and lower until they fluttered just above where he wanted them. He opened his eyes, then, and looked down to see Raph staring up at him, eyes glinting mischievously._

_Raph grasped Leo's shaft firmly, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking. Leo groaned and tilted his head back against the tiles and closing his eyes again. Raph stroked and sucked, twirling his tongue expertly over the sensitive slit. Leo bit his bottom lip, letting out a soft moan, fingers rubbing the slick wall._

_"Raph.. I-I'm close..."_

_Raph paused for a moment and glanced up at Leo, smirking, before going right back to work, faster this time. Raph looked up, pausing, and--_

"Leo! Hurry up, dude! I gotta piss!" 

Mikey's voice, followed but frantic knocking, jerked Leo out of his fantasy. Leo nearly slipped, grabbing the shower bar on the wall to steady himself. Clearing his throat a few times, he called unsteadily, 

"Yeah! Be right out." 

He waited a moment, his cock twitching angrily at the interruption. Once he felt sure that Mikey wasn't at the door anymore, he leaned back against the cool tile and grasped his now half hard cock in his hand and started working himself again, closing his eyes and trying to recapture the fantasy. A few moments of unsuccessfully trying, Leo gave up, sighing and reaching over to turn the now cold water off. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed his mask and towel, dried himself off, and draped the towel over his shoulders. With a sigh, he exited the bathroom.  

"By the way, we got a visitor," Mikey said as he jogged past Leo, into the bathroom. 

Leo paused and glanced at the bathroom door before wrapping the towel around his waist and tying the mask around his eyes. He wondered idly if it was Karai returning, but as he walked out into the living room and heard laughter, he knew that it wasn't her. He walked in and saw everyone sitting around the living room, making almost like a little circle over the makeshift beds on the ground. In the middle of the circle stood someone that he hadn't seen in years. 

"Leatherhead?" Leo said in disbelief, a smile slowly stretching across his face. 

The reptilian man lifted his gaze from April and grinned widely, eyes glimmering.

"Leonardo," He said in amusement, standing from the couch and maneuvering towards the blue masked man.

He spread his arms, grabbing Leo and hugging him hard. Leo was grinning wider then he had in a while, his heart hammering in his chest as he returned the embrace, laughing. He pulled away and grinned up at their friend. 

"Long time to see!" He exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

Leatherhead's grin faltered slightly, but returned a split second later. Leo still caught it. 

"I've been... around. I received Donatellos' call and arranged things so that I could come and help my friends." 

Leo stared at his friend for a moment, before his grin returned. He clapped the large reptile on the shoulder firmly, familiarly.

"I'm glad that you could come, man."

Leatherhead grinned, "As am I, Leonardo."

The two turned back to the group and took their seats. Leo carefully avoided Raphael's piercing gaze, instead watching Leatherhead as Donnie started speaking. Leo's ears were ringing - his arm was hurting still, and his shell was still extremely tender. He had had a permanent headache for almost two months now, since Shredder had nearly killed him. He felt, to say the least, like absolute shit. One quick look around the circle and, including Leatherhead, they all looked like they had seen better days. Eyes settling on Leatherhead, he narrowed his eyes a little. He noticed some scars netting around his face and extending down under his button down shirt. When he moved his left leg, he winced, like it pained him, and his movements were a little more strained. What had happened to him? After the disaster with Donatello almost two years ago, Leatherhead fell off their radar. They hadn't really thought much of it - he was reclusive when he was working, and once Donatello had been, well, 'fixed', Leatherhead let slip that he had been working on a new project. So, when they didn't hear from their friend for almost a year, they didn't think much of it. It was when almost three years passed without word they grew a little worried. Even Usagi kept in touch periodically... and from that thought, Leonardo noticed that they hadn't heard from him in a while, either. Frowning a little, he wondered idly what had happened to him. He knew that Usagi was busy with his own crap, but he usually found time every other month to either call them and catch up, or drop by.

"...Hey, Leo?"

Leo started, jolted out of his thoughts. Everyone was staring at him, mildly concerned. Leonardo cleared his throat and looked at April.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. Wha?"

April watched him carefully for a moment, before repeating, "I was just saying that it's a good thing you got here. We haven't really been doing so... well by ourselves. We've barely made a game plan, and then Karai just up and left in the middle of the night."

Leonardo nodded and turned his gaze to Leatherhead, "Yeah. She helped us escape from Casey's cabin and got us here. Then we woke up and... she was gone."

Leatherhead nodded slowly, voice calculating as he spoke, "And there was no previously spoke of plan for her to disappear?"

Mikey shook his head, shrugging, "Nah, man. She just ditched."

The group was silent for a moment, before Casey muttered, "I knew she was a mole."

April cast him a sidelong glare, before clearing her throat awkwardly. The atmosphere in the room dropped a few degrees, and everyone shifted silently for a few minutes. Mikey cleared his throat and struggled up, - his leg had been bothering him for the past few days - reaching into his bag and pulling out his sketchbook. It had definitely seen better days, but from the way that the pages turned up and down while the book was closed, it was well used and probably full. Mikey grinned and handed it over to Leatherhead, who took it with an amused expression. 

"Hey, so, I've still been working on that thing that I showed you the last time we saw each other, and I took your advice. What do you think?" 

Mikey rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, biting his bottom lip and staring at Leatherhead apprehensively. Leatherhead reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a smaller pair of reading glasses, sliding them up his long nose. He flipped the book open and started silently reading. April stood, reaching up and pulling the blonde wig off of her head and tossing it onto the coffee table. She shrugged her hoodie off and pulled her ponytail out, shaking out her naturally red hair. She wandered into the kitchen and peered into the fridge, wrinkling her nose at the smell. She had wanted to do some grocery shopping while they had been out, but she hadn't had the chance. Now, as she looked at the spoiled food in the fridge, she regretted it sorely. There was a jug of milk that looked more like clay, and a mush of what once had been fruits and vegetables in the crisper. Some tupperware held what looked like one of Donnie's experiments and she grabbed those, throwing them directly into the garbage. It had been a long time since she had been here, and she cursed herself for not getting rid of the perishables before hand, or at least bringing them with her. But then again, it wasn't like anybody had expected this. 

The group behind her hummed with conversation, something about some super turtles that Mikey had been working on in his book. She was barely listening as she started sorting through the food in her fridge, grabbing a garbage bag and filling it with almost everything in there. Once that had been done, she stood and grabbed the air freshener from under the sink and sprayed it. She then tied up the garbage bag and grabbed a cloth and a scrubbing pad, then filled a bowl with soapy water. She set to cleaning the fridge, scrubbing stains away furiously and holding her breath. The smell of rotten food was starting to permeate the apartment, so she called over her shoulder for Casey to open the windows to let fresh air in, but keep the blinds and curtains shut. She heard movement and the windows opening, and within a few moments the smell wasn't nearly as bad. That was one draw back to having to lock themselves in a small apartment - the moment something started to stink, the whole place smelled it. 

Once she had cleaned the fridge, she leaned back on the balls of her feet and took inventory of what was left. A few bottles of ranch and other salad dressings, mustard and ketchup, leftover pizza from the night before (which she was mildly surprised to see was still there), some bottles of water and a single bottle of Corona. She sighed and stood, closing the fridge door and peering hesitantly into the freezer. There was some ground beef, a few bags of chicken breasts and some ice cream. She sighed a little and closed the freezer door after inspecting the meat - no freezer burn, thankfully. Not yet, at least. She washed her hands, dried them and tied the garbage bag up. She tied her hair back up and threw the wig on, grabbing the bag and hoisting it over her shoulder. She quietly slipped out of the apartment, unnoticed by the others. She walked to the end of the hall where the garbage shoot was, opened it and threw the garbage down. 

"Goodbye rot," she muttered to herself as she closed the door. 

She turned around to walk back to her room, when a figure appeared out of no where in front of her. She chomped down on her tongue to keep from screaming, instead scuttling back against the garbage door, breathing hard. The figure was holographic - pale blue, cutting out of vision every now and then. It was hard to make out who it was at first, but once she did her heart stopped. 

"Karai?" April hissed, eyes widening. 

The figure suddenly popped, crystal clear. Karai looked... awful. She was dressed, just barely, her outfit torn. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were owlish. She had lacerations all over, all exposed pieces of skin marred somehow. 

"Look, I don't have much time. You have exactly 24 hours to figure out a way to get into the tower. I've held them off - I've managed to mess up their security. You guys need to get in there,  _now_ , if you want any chance. I--" 

There was a fair bit of interference, her image shimmering and the noise distorted. After a few seconds it cleared up, Karai's face closer and marred with fear. 

"Hurry!" 

With a soft pop, the image disappeared, leaving April standing in the hall alone, barely able to breathe. Her heart skipped a beat, and after what seemed like forever, she finally managed to kick herself into gear. She flew down the hall and slammed the door open, panting. Everyone jumped and turned, looking at her in confusion. 

"Wha--" Casey started. 

April kicked the door closed and she just started speaking, the story spilling from her mouth in a frantic ramble. Leo and Raph stood, Leatherhead leaned forwards curiously, and Mikey and Donnie looked at each other warily. Casey stood and walked over to April, placing his hands on her arms to steady her. 

"Are you sure it was Karai?" Leo asked carefully. 

April scowled and nodded her head, "Yes, I'm sure." 

Donatello stood and walked over to her, helping Casey lead her to a chair, "Okay, April. Slow down and tell us again. Don't leave anything out." 

~~~~~~~~

Master Splinter sat on the couch, watching the scene unfold. He had been very quiet throughout all of this, just observing. He was pleasantly surprised when Leatherhead had arrived, had greeted him warmly, before falling into silence. Now he sat out in the sidelines of the group, meditating and listening to their conversation. He was relaxed, or as close to it as he could get. When April left the apartment to through the garbage out, Splinter's heart fluttered suddenly, and his eyes cracked open. He watched the door intently, silently, until she flew through the door. He knew that something had been about to happen - the flutter in his chest, the freezing that had crossed his gut... 

And as everyone sat around April as she spoke, he knew that their time had come. Standing, he silently slipped from the room and down the hall. He closed himself off in the bathroom, sitting on the floor and closing his eyes. It took a few moments - the longer the pause between his last attempt, the longer it took to do it again. But finally, he managed to locate her. With a deep breath, he was sucked into her environment. 

_Karai stood, leaning against the wall of an alley somewhere in downtown New York. She wore an old trench coat, pulled down over her face to mask her. Splinter focused on her, making out the scars and scratches over her skin, her black eyes and split lip. She was scarcely daring to breathe, eyes closed. After a few moments, she cracked them open with some obvious trouble and sidled over to the mouth of the alley, peering around the corner. She held her breath, scanning the street. After a few moments, she deemed the coast clear and let her breath out, emerging from the alley and walking along the sidewalk, head down._

_Splinter followed her from behind, watching as she passed a group of drunken women, laughing loudly and tripping in their heels. She steered away from the, looking anxiously around her. As a car turned onto the street, she dashed behind the nearest building, biting the inside of her cheek. The car rolled past slowly, and Splinter saw BeBop and Rocksteady in the front seats, sunglasses and large brimmed hats on. They scanned the roads, passing by Karai's hiding spot without noticing her. She waited a few moments, before walking around the building and emerging a few feet ahead. She watched the taillights turn left and disappear, before dashing on ahead._

_Splinter heard his labored breath as she ran - she was seriously injured. Splinter's vision shuttered then, and he knew that his concentration and power only had so much time left. He glanced around, trying to figure out where she was. She was in the more industrial side of New York - there was an old diner to her left and to her right was a bunch of professional buildings. A few blocks back a Pandemonium underground club boomed._

_Just as he felt his power peak, he heard Karai swear. Bebop and Rocksteady had circled around, turning back onto the road. Splinter head them exclaim loudly and revv the engine as Karai booked it across the road into the dark buildings to their right. The last thing he could see was the taillights of the car. He managed to get a rough description of the vehicle and the licence plate. BWV - 778._

Splinter jerked free from the vision to knocking on the bathroom door. It took him a few moments, but he managed to regain some of his strength and struggle to his feet, leaning heavily on his cane. 

"Splinter?" Mikey's voice was muffled from behind the door. 

Splinter, with some difficulty remaining calm, called, "Yes, my son, I will be right out." 

Mikey was silent for a few seconds, before his voice warily called out, "Okay, father.. Just making sure that you were alright." 

Mikey paused for a moment outside of the bathroom, before hesitantly returning to the living room. Splinter smiled fondly. Out of all of his sons, Mikey was definitely the more sensitive. Splinter took a few more minutes in the bathroom to try and make some sense from what he just saw - it added up to what April had been saying. But that begged the question - what had Karai done, and how had she managed to contact April? Splinter sighed exited the bathroom, returning to the group. He paused, eyes narrowing a little. 

Splinters' gaze flickered to the clock over the stove, and did a double take. He lifted his hand and rubbed his face, sighing a little - it was 5 in the afternoon. Being cooped up in a small apartment with all of the curtains drawn had given the illusion of constant night time. He ambled his way around everyone and sat down in his chair, listening to the conversation. From what he could gather, they were frantically trying to come up with a plan of attack. April's face was gaunt and she remained silent, staring unseeingly at the coffee table. Casey sat beside her, a hand resting gently, reassuringly on her left shoulder. His four sons sat in a semi-circle around Leatherhead, who's face was blank as he listened to Donatello. 

"...from what April said, at least, we can safely assume that Karai hasn't sold us out."

Casey scoffed a little and opened his mouth to retort, but glanced at April quickly and stopped himself. Donnie eyed him for a second before clearing his throat and resuming his thought animatedly.

"So she gave as 24 hours time to get into the tower and catch the Shredder off guard. Which, even I have to say, is pretty impressive. So, that gives us maybe an hour or two to come up with a plan... and even less time to actually act on it. The longer we wait, the closer the Shredder comes to regaining his security. We have to get moving as soon as possible." 

Leatherhead cleared his throat, staring at the turtle with mild worry, "None of you are really fit to be doing this so soon. Tell me honestly, are any of you fully recovered yet? Are any of you really ready to be doing this? He almost defeated you once before. This could be your last battle if you do this now." 

Raphael stood and Splinter sighed, staring at him fondly but in exasperation. He knew that stance and the curl of his lip well. He turned and sat near the corner of the room, preparing for the outburst. 

"It don't matter if we're ready or not! This might be out only chance to give that metal piece of shit what's coming to him!" 

Leonardo stood as well, his face hard but voice calm, "Raph's right, Leatherhead. This might be our only option." 

Silence fell throughout the room, and Leatherhead turned a thoughtful gaze towards Splinter. Splinter only nodded, backing up what his sons had said. Leatherhead let out a breath through his nose, before nodding his head and standing heavily. 

"I agree. That being said, I will help you in any way that I can. Starting with..." 

Leatherhead cut himself off but pulling out his cellphone, drawing puzzled looks his way. Leatherhead lifted a thick finger, tapped the screen, then lifted the phone to his ear. It was tense and silent for a few moments, before Leatherhead's voice rang out through the room. 

"Hello... Yes, it's me. It's as I feared, only worse. Meet us at the tower in an hour. Thank you, my friend." 

He signed off, and it was silent again for a moment before Casey cleared his throat. 

"Uhh... So who was that?" 

Leatherhead grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the dull light, "Another old friend who has heard what has been happening. He will help." 

Mikey leaned over to Donnie and whispered, "I hate all of this drama, man. The suspense is gonna kill me." 


End file.
